second time around
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: what if Henry read Anne's diary and it made him believe her and he saved her before she was killed how history would have changed? Anne has a secret that she has to tell her king. Henry has to get there before he makes the biggest mistake of his rule. as some adult language in it but enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I know that I have already edited this chapter once before but re reading the story I felt that I needed to reediting the chapters to make it easier to read as I will I hope for all of the chapters of this story.

I started this story around a year ago and now I am going back over it to edit starting Friday 22nd July 2011

* * *

My dearest Majesty,

I know that you do not believe me so I will never again ask for forgiveness, for the crime against his noble majesty which I have been find guilty of. I only wish that you to read this, this is the most important book in my live given to me by my late mother when I was younger. So that when I found love I would be able to write about it. I had wished to give it to you on the tenth year of our relationship but it looks like I will never be able to do that. It was going to be presented to your highest and most forgiving majesty on the anniversary of the date that I fall in love with you.

I have loved you from the time that my dear late mother had brought me and my sister to court for the first time. At the time I was a small girl at the age of four, my father had just been given the job of ambassador to the Netherlands. Mother was waiting for his letter for us to go with him and to be with him and my brother George who were both over the sea. There was a party going on down in the grand hall of one of your father's palaces. I could not sleep so I walked passed my nurse and my sister to sit up in the walkway to listen to the music, it is so clear that I can hear it now. There was the most handsome prince dancing on the dance floor dancing with his little sister. This prince was the one that I know that I had to meet, that I needed know him. I knew that at a very young age but I knew then that...

I am sorry that I was not a better wife or mother to our child. I guess with all my heart, please do not let any harm come to her. My beautiful Elizabeth the one gift that when I'm gone will be with you. I wish I that would be there to watch her grow up to be a very beautiful woman I know that she would be. I wish that I was able to go to her wedding or to in love the way that I... the way that I...

I always love you and Elizabeth and I wish that I could make things up to Mary as well. I wish that... that my father had never asked me to... oh god... asked me to catch your heart. But you already had mine from the beginning and that well never change, no matter what we do. At first my father believed that he could use my sister like he had done in France with the French king but you grow tired of my sister very quickly like you always did. Father and uncle believed that I could be used as your mistress so that they would have your ear. This was something that broke my heart when I was told what I was meant to do.

The years we have been together have been the best of my life and you will always have my heart my only love. My love for you will... always live with me even after the time that the... that the executioner has my head.

I will always be you loving and fatefully servant,

Forever yours simply

Anne your servant

Please read this and please could you give this to my dearly daughter when she older and she is able to understand why you did this. Please look after her and please look after yourself and be happy for me. For that is all that I want. Thank you for being so loving and caring towards me in my time with you. And remember that I love and have always loved you both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two re edited on Friday 22nd July 2011

* * *

Henry finished reading through Anne's letter for a second time. He made no effort to brush away the tears slowly trickling down his face. How could he have been so stupid, so lead by his self-righteous arrogance? He'd spent the last couple hours reading the rest of Anne's journal as it detailed their years together from Anne's perspective. Now with only the glow of a single flickering candle he contemplated his past actions, her actions, and the actions of the Court and his Advisers.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a quick knock on his outer chamber door. "Enter!" he barked, glaring at the door. When his new man servant; the one who'd replaced Norris after the man had been accused along with Anne had been imprisoned and beheaded, ducked his head and announced. "Lady Nan requests an audience with Your Majesty."

"Let her in," Henry called towards him. The man fearing for his life almost ran from the room.

"Your majesty," Lady Nan had always been a true family towards Anne. And Henry knew this. She had run into the room and quickly curtsied on the floor her shirts fanning around her, her face down onto the wooden floor by the king's feet. She did not dare to look up at Henry afraid to look at him.

"Lady Nan why are you here?" He asked her picking her up off the floor.

"I am here to tell you that the lies that the court had told you about your wife were all lies. I was not allowed to talk to court to tell the truth I was kept away," she looked up at his majesty and saw that he had been crying and was still holding the book and the letter. "Do you know why I was kept away?"

"Because they knew that you would tell the truth about the Queen," he whispered.

"Yes. I would have told the truth and I would have told it them. But it would not have made a difference would it she was going to be found guilt to crimes that she had never and would never do to your majesty. She has been in love with you from the first moment that she met you maybe before that. I remember her telling me about when she first came to the court when she was at young age," she said with tears in her eyes.

"She never told me before that we had met before," he said in a small voice one that he had not used, he had only used it with his Grandmother when he was a little boy.

"She did not think that it was important to tell you but she loves you with all her heart. All her soul and her body," she whispered fearing that the king was going to cry again.

"I know she gave me her diary," he whispered.

"She wanted gave to you on our anniversary she told me she wanted to record her feeling for you," taking his majesty's hand. "We have to save her. You need to go to her your majesty."

He quickly stood up and headed towards the door he turned around towards Nan who was following his strong steps. "You are a very good friend to your cousin her majesty the Queen and I thank you," and he hugged his wives' true friend. "You need to hurry and get her out of that horrid place."

"You need to be the one that..." she started to say.

"I know. Will you come with me? You are her true friend you could talk to her," he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I still think that you should go on your own," then remembering who she was speaking to she added very quickly. "Your Majesty I mean."

"Please I need someone that she knows and will speak to for I fear that she will not speak to me," he looked down casted remembering their last meeting.

"Why is that your majesty?" asked Lady Nan.

"Well the last time that I saw her I called her a whore and some other names that I wish now that I had never said to her," he walked though the palace followed closely by Lady Nan. "Nan there is more that I wish that I never done to her."

"What this that your majesty?"Asked Lady Nan worried more than she was before.

"You are to never tell anyone what I am about to tell you is that understood my lady?" she nods as they get onto their horses which had been made ready by servants. "I took her when I was angry and I fear that I hurt more than just her feeling my Lady."

"Your majesty I need to ask this question did you force yourself onto her in an inmate nature?" she knew the answer and did not want it. She was sadden by his majesty and found it hard to place the man that her Mistress loved with all her heart with the man that he had recently become. Nan knew who was at fault and Nan called that person Whore just like Anne because they both know that female better than the King himself. They know the female's true nature. And that was one that the king was never allowed to see. The nature the female's nature was false.

"I did and I am forever sorry to her for doing that," they had reached the gate to the tower of London which was only a couple of miles from Greenwich Palace. But to the king it felt like a lifetime. He had to get his true and loving wife from here and make her happy again. He felt that he needed to right all of his sins before her, the people and the lord God.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three re edited on Friday 22nd July

* * *

Henry and Nan could hear the screams from Anne as they climbed quickly up the steps of the tower that she was being held in.

"Why is she screaming?" Henry who's anger was now to its height asked the short man that was in charge of the prisoners at the tower of London.

"I am very sorry to tell your Majesty that she has been having terrible nightmares," he said hoping that he would have his head after all of this. The guard knew that they had not been treating the Queen fairly. He had ordered this because he was told by a member of the King's household that that was want the King had wanted. Now the King was demanding to see his wife and he seemed not to be angry at her but at someone else this time. He wanted the Queen to be freed demanding that she was freed from this place.

"Where are her ladies, I know that there were ladies placed with her to look after her?" Lady Nan asked because she could not hear anyone calming her majesty.

"Yes the Lady Nan is correct she had ladies of the household stationed to her service why if that was correct we should be able to hear more than my wife's cries?" Henry added in his head that once that he find them they will be in a cell instead of his wife.

The short man opened the door in view the room was a mess. The sheets from the bed were on the floor with blood and a liquid that Henry never seen before. There were bloody hand prints along the wall and then Nan saw her, her Queen was curled up in a ball holding a very swollen stomach. Then Nan knew that that night that his majesty had forced her had gotten her mistress pregnant and he had not known this. She ran towards her mistress as fast as she could.

Henry could then see Anne was shaking and looking at the wall he could see that she had a very swollen stomach and he knew that it would be his. Nan was able to calm his wife more than he was able to at this point of time he also needed to relax.

"Your majesty it is going to be alright," Nan said in a soothing voice to calm down her friend.

"His coming too soon. It's too soon," then she screamed again.

"He your majesty? Who is he your majesty?" Her majesty placed her friend's hand over her stomach.

"The king's son Nanny," she whispered. She had not noticed her husband being in the room she was just focused on her friend. She was very tired and she wanted the pain to just go away. She did not want to lose another son like before she had kept herself healthy for his sake. "The King's son."

"Your majesty your wife needs to give birth and soon because if does not we might lose both of them to the hands of God," Nan looked up at the King who was watching the friends together.

"Nanny, are you really here?" Anne asked as if she had just noticed her friend in a whisper.

"Yes my Queen I am here for you," hugging her friend.

"Am I dead?" She was crying again. She had just noticed her husband. Anne thought that she was in heaven and that her husband was an angel. All that she could speak in was a whisper for she was losing her voice. "Am I dead?"

"No my love you are not dead, nor well you die today," he whispered he ran towards her hugging her and her friend because she was tightly holding onto her lady-in-waiting. He kissed her on the forehead to found that it was caked in sweat and dirt. Henry had never seen his wife like this before and hoped that she was never going to go through this ever again.

"I must be because you do not love me. It hurts too much to be heaven so I must be in Hell," Anne whimpered she was fighting a losing battle with the tears that were flowing into her matted dark hair. It was sticking onto her skin and she was too hot it was like when she had the sweats and nearly dead.

"You would never go to hell my sweet Anne," kissing her hair over and over again. "I will always love you my love and I am so, so sorry that I was cruel to you and hurt you in so many ways," kisses her at every word. "You are my true love, my true wife and my true queen."

"I know that that is not true. You love Jane Seymour not me," fresh tear fell from her eyes.

"No she never is my love you are the only one," kissing away the tears with his knew that he very nearly lost Anne and he never wanted to feel that way again.

"I heard one of the ladies that were stationed to me talking that you were going to make her your Queen to replace me in your heart," she moved away from him towards the wall away from her husband.

"My sweetheart I was turned by evil and by lies away from my true love," pulling her away from the wall. "I believe you Anne," he whispered into Anne's ear. She screamed again louder than before. "What is wrong with her Nan?"

"She is in labour your majesty," she looked at Anne and asked. "How long as this been going on your majesty?"

"It started last night I felt pain in my stomach and I woke up and I was alone there was no-one here. I shouted for help but no-one would come," she was crying again and shook like a leaf. "Nanny it hurts," her husband picked her up and carried her to the bed as carefully as he could he did not want to hurt her again.

Nan looked under her majesty's undergarment and saw that her friend had to start pushing and soon for her own sake and the baby's sake.

"Nan is there anything that I could do to help?" The King asked. He was ready for orders and it was not every day that he watched his wife give birth in fact that he had never watched a baby being born it was not something that the male members of the household never were party to.

"Hold her hand and keep her calm. That is all that you can do right now. I have some experience but not much I know how the mid wives delivered the Princess so I feel that I can do this," she pushed up Anne's legs making sure that she did not hurt her placed a couple of pillows that she had found from around the room under Anne's legs making them higher up and space more apart. Then she looked again between her majesty's legs and saw the crown of the baby's head. "Your majesty you have to start pushing now the baby is nearly here," looking at Anne's face.

Anne pushed with all of her might and tightened her hold on her husband's hand. Henry thought that she was about to break his hand for she was holding so tight onto him and he would have never thought that she would have the power or strength in her. But he had heard that things were not always what you are lead to believe.

"Come on my Queen we need you to push one more time," said Nan again she could see more of the baby and felt that her majesty just needed to push one more time then the new baby would be in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four re edited on Friday 22nd July 2011

* * *

Anne pushed again as hard as she could, shouting as she did this. Sweat running down her face from the effect Henry kissed her forehead. He looked only on the face that he loved in the whole world. When he looked up he saw his son he heard Anne cry out again like she had been doing before.

"Lady Nan what is the matter with my Anne," he was worried and Nan could hear it in his voice she had never heard him use before this time.

"She is having another baby your majesty this could be dangerous," his eyes were wide when she said this. "Not many mothers are spared by his highest majesty God," she did want to say this to him. This was his wife and he had just got her back. She handed a newly wrapped Baby boy to his father.

Henry sat on the bed next to Anne he held his baby looking down at him seeing both himself and Anne in his face. He had his face structure and his mother's nose. Anne was in pain this was hard for her but she was now used to pain.

She cried out again she was so weak from her time here. He felt guiltier for believing the liars and not his own wife he had put her in here without any real proof of her crimes. Even by knowing that people had made up the crimes which Anne had been blamed for made Henry feel sick. She was innocent and she had been in here for seven months without him and her daughter, the daughter that she loved with all her heart and care for too like she did any child.

Nan looked between Anne's legs again and saw that the next baby was starting to crown like the last one had.

"Anne I need you to start pushing again but only when you are ready. Are you ready your majesty?" Nan asked Anne. Anne gave a very simple nod of her hand and started to shout and push as hard as she could. Anne was so tired and was in so much pain but she had to do this she just had to. She wanted something for the pain like she had had before. Giving birth to Elizabeth and the miscarriages had set her up for this but it still hurt so badly.

The baby cried as Lady Nan wrapped him like his brother into a piece of cloth. "Your Majesties are the proud new parents of two twin boys," she said this with a smile on her King was smiling at his wife with a look of love in his eyes. Anne had fallen asleep from her tiredness and the pain. "Your majesty do you want to hold your other son?"

"Thank you Lady Nan," Henry said as Nan passed the tiny but healthy baby boy over to his father. Henry held his two sons in his arms close to him they were both perfect. His and Anne's heirs to the throne of England, the Prince of Wales and the Duke of York he smiled down at his two sons. He had sons just like she had promised. "When I was courting her she said that she would produce me sons and heirs for England. Nan I must be frank with you I was starting not to believe her. I should have just waited for her. I was hard on her when she lost the last baby. That baby would have been a buy like these two Lady Nan. Now I promise to God that I will be a better father to my children and a better and more loving husband to my true love Anne."

"That is all that she ever wanted you for to do your majesty," Nan is sitting down on the bed watching the family in front of her. Then with a smile on her face said to Henry, "When you married her she told me that she just wanted to be your wife and the mother to your children and she said that she wanted both boys and girls."

"Nan I need to get a message to Cromwell. Please write this down," Nan sat down at the table with paper and quail. Putting it in to the black ink and then writing down the . "Right the first part of this message is for the people of England this is something that they need to know. The Queen Anne has been found innocent by the King himself and has given the Kingdom two new heirs which will be named later. This part is not for the court but is private the doctor is to come here and is to look over her majesty. I also need some baby boy clothes that are for the new princes. I also want my daughters the Princess Elizabeth and the Lady Mary to come to court to meet their new younger brothers," he thought to himself that they would be here by the time that we are able to return to court. "And Lady Nan this has to be taken to the palace very quickly as quick as you can go."

"Of course your majesty I will make sure of that," she curtsied before leaving the room with a smile on her face as she closed the door on the family inside. Having the feeling that they were going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five re edited on Friday 22nd July 2011

* * *

It was about ten minutes before Anne whimpered in her sleep. Henry looked down at her than kissed her softly on the lips making sure that he did not hurt the sleeping bundles in his arms. This was his family and he knew that he had to make it up to them for hurting them so much. He was in the back of his mind angry at the people that he thought were his friends, the people who he had felt that he could trust. He was going to found out who had started the rumours about his Queen and he was going to make them pay for what they did to Anne and his new Princes.

"Henry, are you there?" Anne had not opened her blue almost purple eyes that he had fallen in love with when he had first met her. It was if she was still asleep but still talking to him.

"I am still here my love," kissing her forehand this she moved it onto his lap. She opened eyes wide at him as his hand travelled to her hair and he started to stroke it like he did when they were first married.

"Henry I love you," She crooked at him her voice was nearly lost.

"My sweetheart you need to rest your voice," he whispered to his wife. "I love you too. And I will always love you my true love," kissing her lips again. "You are the Mother of my sons and daughter and I love you for that."

"I want to make things up with your other daughter Mary if I could," she whispered to her husband.

"You will be able to do anything that you want to do my love," he promises kissing his sons on the forehead.

"Henry..." she coughed.

"Yes my love?" he asked looking at her were a mixture of love and worry on his face.

"Henry," cough. "I promise to be a better wife to you. A better mother to all of your children," she started to cough uncontrollably. Nan walked into the room and ran over to Anne.

"Your majesty what do you need?" she asked.

"Some water please Nanny," Anne stated though her coughs.

"Of course your majesty," she said as she walked over to water jug that was on the far table. She poured the water into a metal cup that she found and passed it over to his majesty who poured the water into his wife's open mouth slowly so that she did not choke on it if it went down the wrong way.

"Thank you," Anne whispered to her friend and to her husband.

They had not noticed that the door opening and two people walking into the room. Both wear black clothes. They both bowed low towards the King.

"Your majesty," they both said at once. Henry looked over at his best friend and his advisor.

"Brandon, Cromwell thank you for coming," he nodded his head at them to come forward. "May I introduce you both to the Prince of Wales and Prince Duke of York," looking down at his sons who were both yawning. "Did you do all the things that I demanded?"

"Yes majesty it all in order," said Cromwell. He looked over at the Queen and the king.

"Cromwell," Anne whispered in a small voice.

"Yes my Queen?" Cromwell asked unsure of himself for the first time in awhile, in front of her majesty because of their history.

"Mr Cromwell I am very sorry," Anne managed then started coughing. Nan got her another cup of water.

"You do not need to say sorry for anything your majesty," said Cromwell in a small voice. Worried about what Anne had told Henry about his role in putting her in here.

"I do Mr Cromwell I hope that we can be friends again like we were before we weren't," she whispered in her head she knew that he was one of the people that had placed her into the tower of London and she was going to have to wait before she could do anything about it just like Charles Brandon. Both of them were guilty like the others who had placed her in there.

"Of course your majesty we will be friends again and I am sorry that I got you angry," said Cromwell. He looked his Queen who had fallen back asleep in the bed.

"Your majesty must be very happy about the news?" asked Brandon to his friend the king. He was also worried about what Anne had said about him and wanted to make it up to the King.

"Of course I am Brandon. Why would I not be?" Kissing his wife and sons as the door opened again and in stepped one of the people that he never wanted to see again.

Lady Jane Seymour!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six re edited on Friday 22 July 2011

* * *

Lady Jane Seymour had no idea why she was carrying baby clothes by order of the King but Lord Brandon had placed them into her arms the second that she had walked into the King's apartment. She had found his bed chamber empty and wondered why.

And now here she was standing in the doorway watching the King holding two small babies and the queen asleep on the bed.

"Your majesty," she said in hard voice. She knew that this scene before her was the Queen's doing. She had gotten pregnant by one of lovers and the King was now holding the little bastards in his arms with a look of love on his face but this time it was not for her but the queen and the whore's babies.

"Lady Jane," said Henry not looking at her. "You can hand those over to Lady Nan then you will leave."

"But Henry..." Jane shouted at the king. Henry was starting to get very angry at his old mistress the one that he saw as was going to hurt his true love and his family.

"No, no, no not her please not her. Please, please, please not her Henry," whimpered Anne in her half sleep.

"Shh... my love go back to sleep," Henry whispered into her ear.

"But she will kill the twins," Anne whispered back. She held out her arms out towards her babies only looking at them. Henry passed them to her and she held them tight to her protecting them from the outside world and to Anne that meant Jane Seymour.

"I will not let anyone do anything of the sort," he knew what she meant but he knew that no-one would try to kill the heirs while he was here but he did not trust Jane now for she was a liar and a fling in his eyes now.

"But she killed our last one," she was crying rocking her babies because they had sensed their mothers discomfort. "Shh… my babies please stop crying for Mama please."

"Lady Seymour, leave us now," Henry turned around and looked at Jane with murderous eyes. It was he knew the death of the last baby was the stress that he had caused Anne being seeing Jane and he knew from reading Anne's diary that she hated Jane. It was only right that Jane was removed from the room. Jane had none of the beauty that she once had to him she had to go. He had once believed that Jane was an angel but no longer right now.

Jane turned around after putting the baby clothes down and climbed back down the steps and walked the couple of miles back to the Greenwich Palace. She was going to talk to her father about what had just happen. He would know what to do. Jane still could be Queen but to was going to harder than thought.

Back in the room Anne had calmed a little down and the court doctor had checked her over and the babies. All three were just fine just hungry and tried needing rest. Cromwell had gone out to found some food for everyone in the room. The doctor had then left to go back the palace praising Lady Nan for delivering the twins on her own.

"I'll just get a wet nurse for the twins," said Henry standing up from the bed thinking that the babies would be hungry.

"Henry I do not want a wet nurse. Please can I do it? Please can I feed my own children?" Anne asked in a small voice. She knew that this was something that a high born woman did. But she had felt left out with Elizabeth. When she was born the baby girl was removed from her arms a feed by a wet nurse. Henry of course had read how she felt about this and nodded his head at her. "Thank you," she whispered at him. All the males in the room apart from his majesty turned their head away when she undid the front of her nightdress. Anne handed the youngest to Nan and moved the oldest to her right breast something that she had watched the wet nurse had done. Nan helped her get it correct.

The tiny baby placed his tiny hands on her skin as he drank his mouth forming an o shape. Then he finished she placed him over to Nan and put him onto her left breast watching him as he drank like his older brother.

Over in the corner Henry placed his hand on his oldest friend arm. He smiled at his wife and babies feeding. He liked that he was making it up to Anne with giving for a very simple thing.

"Brandon I need you to go back to court and arrest the whole Seymour family and place them under house arrest," he whispered to Brandon making sure that Anne or Nan hear.

"Of course your majesty," and then he bowed his head and left the room.

Henry walked back over to his wife kissing her on the forehead and lips. He looked down at his youngest child with a smile on his face. Henry stoked his wives hair then down her face and neck down to her breasts kissing her neck and right breast.

Nan had put the clothes on the oldest baby and placed him back into his mother's arms taking the youngest and putting the clothes in him.

"Henry what are we going to call them?" Anne asked kissing his cheek as he was handed the youngest boy.

"You name them my sweet Anne," Henry kissed his son on the forehead.

"Well this one as his father's brown eyes so I will name him with a strong name that is different from his father," she thinks about it. "I name you after a great king of England," he looked into her husband's brown eyes and said. "And the name of your father's brother Arthur Tudor who was it be king if he had not been taken from this earth at a young age."

"Prince of Wales," he whispered into the tiny baby's ear as he slept. "And what about the youngest, my love? He seems to have your blue eyes my love," kissing her cheek.

"I name you after our father who is one if not the best king that England as had," she smiled at him yawning in his father's arms. "I name you Henry Tudor."

"Prince of England and Duke of York," whispering this into his little ear.

"Elizabeth will enjoy having two baby brothers," Anne started crying again. For it had been about six months that she had seen her baby princess.

"My sweet you will see her again but you need to sleep and rest like the doctor asked you to. You will see her very soon," Anne passed Arthur into the waiting arms of Nan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven re edited on 22 July 2011**

**This is just a small chapter to show the Seymour families reaction towards the twins.**

"It is not fair father," shouted Jane at her father and brother when she was able to find them back at the palace in their family apartment. "That bitch that low born commoner."

"You need calm down my daughter and tell us what has happened," said John Seymour in a calming tone.

"Well I was forced to carry some boys' baby clothing to the Tower of London by Lord Brandon the Kings best friend. I did not know who they were for," said Jane sitting down on a chair.

"Who were they for my dear sister?" asked her brother.

"Who do I think they were for my dearest brother?" she asked back at her older brother.

"Lady Anne," both her Father and brother coughed out.

"But you have been with the King most of the time," said her father.

"That is what I thought that I was father. But there was a couple of days that I went back to Wolf Hall believing that he needed time by himself. I had no idea that he went to his whore and knocked her up in the process of it," she was so angry that he had done that to her when he had promised to help her plan their wedding.

"How do you know that the child is his?" her father asked her.

"Because of what I saw of the babies they looked just like the king..."

"Babies?" both her brother and father looked like they were about to be sick. Anne had managed to beat their plans for the future just in one simple act.

"Yeah that is correct the bitch as had bloody twins, two little boys, the heirs that his majesty promised that I would give him when we were to be married," her hands were in fists on her chair. Her blood was boiling at the thought of this.

"We will have to kill them all, my dear," her father said in a very matter of fact voice. "The bastards and the Whore all at once like we have tried before."

Then the door opened and in stepped Brandon and about ten heavily armed guards standing behind him.

"You are all under arrest by order of the king for plotting against the King and her majesty the Queen. For what I have just heard you are also charged of treason and plotting to murder the king's sons," said Brandon. "You are charged of plotting against the King's person and that is treason. Lady Jane you will be charged at a later date when the King as made up his mind what to charge you with but our family has been charged," the family in front of him looked scared and shocked.

"King will hear about this Brandon," said Jane spiting at him in a very unladylike manner.

Brandon looked at this blonde headed young woman in front of him as if she had gone crazy and in fact that she had gone crazy.

"You may talk to the King about but not until he is back with his true wife and his sons," and with that Brandon left the room closing the door after him. "Make sure they stay in there," he said to the guards at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight re edited on 22 July 2011

* * *

Anne woke with a start to find her friend Nan holding a small bundle. She knew at that moment that she was not going to die today but she knew that she might very soon. Nan was asleep sat in a chair that she knew was very uncomfortable because she had sat on it for time to time. She been in this room for what seemed like forever but it was only seven months. Those seven months were too long for her. Bad food and poor unclean water had taken their toll on her. Anne did not want to think about it now and she only wanted to think about the people that she loved. She felt soft breathing on her head it was her husband and in his arms was another bundle. Her twin princes the sons that she had promised to give to Henry all of those years ago when they were courting and first married.

"Thank you god," she whispered to no-one but it woke up her husband. He kissed her then placed the bundle into her arms their little boy Henry.

"Your majesty the princes' must be hungry," said Nan. Anne undid her nightdress and gave Henry to Nan and took Arthur into her arms and breast feed him. When he was finished she gave him back to Nan and took back little Henry in her arms and breast feed him.

King Henry watched this scene with a mixture of feeling love for the two tiny princes but also he felt jealous of them because of the closeness of them to their mother a closeness that he had not had for months.

When she had feed them Anne got out of the bed slowly and walked over to the window seat and picked up a small white dress in baby size. Nan saw that it was a christening outfit a little like the one that Anne had made for the little Princess. Anne was sore all over but wanted to move about.

"Where did you get that my love?" he was holding Arthur in his arms looking at his wife holding the small piece of fabric it looked it had been produced from fabric from plain white lining from an under garment.

"I have been making it in secret it was for our baby if I was able to gave birth to him before I dead," she looked at it again. "I have not finished it yet and I need some more things to go on it. It's good really because we need two gowns one for Arthur and one of Henry."

"You can finish it back at the palace," said Henry.

"OK my love," she looked down at the very dirty undergarment that she was wearing. "I need to get charged before I go anywhere. I cannot be seen like this by the people they would think that I was unclean."

"Of course your majesty," Nan handed over Henry to Henry before she helped Anne out of the unclean undergarments and into a set clean undergarments and dress. Anne used the last of the water to clean her face and her hair very quickly knowing that she would have a bath when she got back to the palace.

Then Anne was finished and had one of her princes in her arms the door blasted open and in stepped two very drank women. They were kissing a guard who were also very drank.

"Stop right now!" shouted Henry. This made the two princes cry which made Anne and Nan shhed the two of them to calm them down. The women and man stood up straight and looked at the King. When they noticed the king they bowed and curtsied at him.

"We are very sorry your majesty," they whispered.

"Why are you drinking and with men when you should have been with your mistress looking after her she is the Queen after all?" He asked moving forward towards the three people. "I want you to go downstairs and you are to go back to the Queen's apartments where you will wait for the Queen to deal in any way that she sees fit."

With that they left the room running out of the room.

"Are you ready to leave this place my sweet?" Henry asked when his best friend Brandon and Cromwell arrived to take them back to the palace.

"Of course my love we are ready to go home," Anne whispered holding out one of her hands to hold onto the oldest baby prince. Tightly holding onto Arthur in her arms, as close as she was able to do her like she had done before when Jane Seymour had coming into the cell room. Nan had little Henry in her arms. As they walked out of the tower that she was being held in, and out into cleaner air of the courtyard for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine re edited on 22 July 2011

* * *

The first few steps out of the door were fine for Anne she was just wanted to get out of that damn room. She thought that they would have taken down the wooden area but they had not. Anne handed little Arthur over to her husband and walked over to where she was or had been going to be killed that day. She wanted to say goodbye to this place for ever.

"Anne what are you doing?" asked Henry he was watching his wife quietly crying as she put her hand over the block. He know that she needed sometime by herself. The block was still covered in a little bit of dried blood from the executions of her brother four days before.

"George I will never forget you. You were the best brother that I could ever have. I will keep yours and Mark's secret I might tell my husband because I have to but I promise no one else," she whispered though her tears and kissed the block. "Have fun in heaven and I will see you soon. I promise I will wait until my time," with that she walked back to the spot next to her husband and took her oldest son in her arms kissing him softly on his head. They walked over to the royal carriage the door to which was opened and inside was Nan with little Henry in her arms. Both of the tiny princes were fast asleep and ready to go to their future live and their destiny.

"In you go my love," Henry hold Anne's free hand and helped her up into the seating area.

"Thank you your majesty," Anne whispered to her husband kissing him softly on the cheek. The people that had come to see off their Queen saw this and cheered. Anne sat down next to her friend with a small smile on her face.

"God save the Queen," rang out around the courtyard.

"And God save the little princes," Henry knew that the people in the tower had found out and liked to gossip but he had no idea how the people outside of the tower would react to the news.

Henry closed the door and got onto his horse let the carriage walk out of the towers gates him following it. The streets were packed with shouts and cheers, smiling faces and flags flying. This was just a last minute thing but the people loved their Queen because she was one of them. And they were not shouting God save the King like they normally did. He knew why he had hurt his people by hurting their Queen. This day was a party day for the Queen was innocent and proven so. Anne had also given the country three heirs two sons and one daughter. It seemed that over the last seven or so months people minds had been changed to believe that Anne was their true Queen.

"Brandon, how did your job go?" asked Henry as he rode up next to his friend who was also riding back with the royal party to the palace as a part of the royal guard.

"It went perfect your majesty. I walked in on them plotting against your majesties and the princes," he said in the low voice not wanting to be heard by a passerby in the crown that was throwing flowers towards the Queen carriage. Anne looked up and saw the size of the crown this made her smile for she knew that the people of England believed her and that they wanted her to be their Queen. However she knew that not everyone wanted her to be Queen and that she would never be able to stop them thinking that way. "The whole family is under house arrest in the palace. Two of the younger Seymour girls tried to run but they under arrest in their room. That Jane is a complainer and wanted to talk to you," Brandon said knowing that the King would not want to talk to her at the moment for he was happy.

"I will decide on what I want to do later when my wife is home and safe," he said smiling at the crown.

"Of course your majesty," Brandon said pleased with himself that he had pleased his friend and king.

"I want a guard on all of my children Mary included in fear that someone will try and kill them," said Henry. "When did my daughters get here?"

"Your daughter's the Lady Mary and Princess Elizabeth got here this morning. And are waiting for news of you and the Queen," said Brandon.

The party arrived at the palace and Henry jumped down from his horse and walked over to the carriage door waving aside the doorman opening the door for Anne and Lady Nan to step down. Anne smiled at him giving him a small smile he smiled back.

They both heard the sound of a toddler's giggles as she played with her nursemaid and other ladies in her household.

"I want to see my mama," Anne knew that voice it was one of the ones that she had missed the most her darling little baby girl, her Princess and her Elizabeth. "I know she's here and I want to see her," she was so much like her father having the Tudor temper. Henry smiled and Anne saw this she knew that he loves his youngest daughter.

"My sweetheart, are you ready to see her?" Henry questioned Anne with a smile on his face.

Anne just nodded to emotional to speak at all. The door to the palace opened and out flies a little blur of gold dress and red hair. This blur ran towards Anne and Henry her arms out for a hug.

* * *

reply to many reviews on 22 July 2011

it would seem that the people of England now like Anne will be explain in detail later in the story

also they like her now because Katherine is dead which is sad but Anne as had the heirs that the Kingdom needed because many people at the time did not believe that a woman could be a good queen.

to those who still believe that I give you the Queen of England named after Elizabeth daughter of Anne B and the work that she does for people around the world

love Pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten re edited on 22 July 2011

* * *

"Papa, mama are you really here?" The little blur had stopped in front of her parents before she remembered that she had to curtsy to her parents like she was meant to do in public.

"Yes my princess I am here," Anne smiled at her daughter. Noticing that she had gotten a little taller and was going to be a very beautiful woman but she had many years to go.

"Papa is mama here to stay?" Elizabeth looked straight at her father. She was so angry at her own father noticed both Anne and Henry at the same time. Henry felt the connection between mother and daughter and he knew again that he was poor husband and father.

"Yes your mother is here to stay," he said to her.

"Forever? You promise papa?" She had her hands on her hips much like Anne had done when she wanted something. A little mini Anne thought Henry watch out world for her when she got older.

"Of course my darling princess she is here forever I promise," he said she run into his arms and kissed his cheek. Henry picked her up and hugged tight.

"Thank you Papa," then she while in Henry's arms turned to her mother. "Mama, where did you go?"

Anne looked up at her husband with doubt in her eyes. What had she had been told about me and where I had been? Anne thought in her mind. "Em... I went somewhere to have..."

"Mama what are you and Nannie carrying?" Elizabeth asked interrupting her mother. "Papa put me down I want to hug my mama," Henry put her down and she walked over to Anne.

"This is why I had to go away," Anne with a smile on her face nodded towards Lady Nan to come forward towards her and Elizabeth.

"You had a baby mama?" She asked in a small voice Elizabeth was very unsure of herself she had seen babies before but not this small.

"I had two my little princess. I am holding one of your little brothers his name is Arthur and Nan has your other little brother Henry," Elizabeth looked shocked at this but wanted a look at them.

"Mama, papa can I hold one?" she asked looking at both of her parents with her puppy eyes that was able to get everyone do things for her. Her eyes were the same colour as Anne's. He loved those eyes they were his world.

Henry walked towards his wife and daughter and little sons. "Elizabeth you will be able to later but we need to go inside your mother must be very tired and your brothers too."

"OK papa you promise?" Elizabeth took hold of her father's hand.

"Yes my little princess I promise," kissing her hand making Elizabeth giggle at her father. He smiled at his wife who was smiling because of the simple gesture between father and daughter. And the party went inside of the palace bowing and curtsying in respect of the royal party. Many were surprised that there was two small bundles in the arms of the Queen and that of her chief lady in waiting.

"My people of England I have some joyous news the Queen my true love has given birth to two princes of England," Henry kissed Anne on the nose producing a giggle from Elizabeth who was happy that her parents were not hurting each other or shouting at each other. Well to her it seemed that her Papa always shouted at her Mama. "You must be very tired my sweet?" Henry whispered to Anne kissing her on the lips softly.

"I am your majesty," curtsying with Arthur in her arms no like the fact that Henry was so happy now and wanted it seemed to forget that he did anything wrong.

"Can I go papa with mama?" asked Elizabeth holding her mother's hand.

"Of course my princess," said Henry giving her and Anne a smile. Both mother and daughter curtsied again towards Henry. Anne then walked away after kissing her husband again and went up to her apartments to get back to normal and maybe sleep for a time.

"Your majesty what are you going to do about the Seymour's?" asked Brandon.

"I will talk to them Charles," Henry said following his friend out of the room to where the disgraced family were being held.

* * *

22 July 2011 message from Pennyheartsseaweed

I love writing little Elizabeth she is a mini Anne in her behaviour and moods

will (and have) write more on her later in the story and the next chapter

I wanted to play on the relationship with Anne and Henry in this story in this chapter Anne is just being polite but she still loves Henry even if he hurt her by killing her brother and friend more on that also later in the story plus it may came back to bite Henry in the behind later on in the story


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 re edited on 22 July 2011

* * *

Henry and Brandon walked though the palace was being, as normal, followed by some of the guards and solders. Henry nodded to the guards outside the door. The door was opened and he stepped forward into the room.

"His majesty the king," said one to the guards as Henry stepped into the room as was also normal.

None of the people bowed or curtsied when he was introduced as the court rules said that they were meant to do. Jane looked murderous when she saw him.

"What are you doing?" She shouted the question at him moving forward as if she was going to slap him.

"Oh Jane poor, poor Jane I am here to see how you like it. How do you like being under house arrest?" asked Henry in a non joking voice one that was harder than anything else.

"You said that you were no longer sleeping with her," she shouted back at him not answering his question.

"She is my wife. My true wife of course I..."

"She is just a little common slut and whore," said Jane's father irrupting Henry from speaking.

"Anne is my wife, mother and step-mother of my children and the Queen of England," Henry said in a low voice.

"I bet those bastards are not even yours," said Jane spitting on the floor. "She has been known to sleep with anyone who steps into her path. How do you know that those twins are yours?"

"They are mine Mistress Seymour," and with that he turned to her father and said. "Mr Seymour you are no longer the head of my household and no long have the land that I have given you, you are no longer a knight of the kingdom. You are to leave this palace and this court and if you do so return you will put into the tower of London and it will I promise it will not a short stay.

"As for you I took you into my friendship group and like your father you are to gave up all of your titles and your lands and you also are to leave my court on pain of death in the tower," Henry said to his ex friend.

"What about me my love?" said Jane in a low seductive voice placing her hand on his arm like she had done in the past.

"You Mistress Seymour you are to wait at your family home of Wolf Hall until the Queen my true and only love can think of a punishment fit for what you did to her and our sons," Henry says in a equally seductive voice. "And I know that she will pick that right one," pulling his arm away from her and walked to the door before turning around to the family. "I would start packing if I were you."

Henry stepped out of the room and waited for his friend as he finished up in the room.

"Your majesty do you think that they will do has you told them?" asked Brandon when they walked around the palace towards the grand hall.

"They have no other choose in the matter," replied Henry with a smile on his face.

"Mama where is Uncle George?" asked Elizabeth has she watched her mother changing the twin princes out of their clothes and putting them into some night clothes. All of her things from the tower were now in her chambers not having had very much with her in the tower cell and the rest had been in storage when she went away or had been used by the Seymour's.

Anne did not know again what her daughter what she had been told. She decided to tell a half truth. "Well your Uncle George has gone somewhere, somewhere where only very special people go when you are ready my little princess."

"Is he happy there?" Elizabeth asked with worry lines on her face.

"I think that he is Elizabeth," said Anne finishing the last button and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "Your uncle my brother was a very great man and loved you more than anything in the world. You were his little princess niece to him."

"Really mama?" Elizabeth looked happy now she was smiling at her mother. "Can I hold one now?"

"Only if you sit down on the bed Elizabeth," picking up Henry Nan had Arthur in her arms. "And remember that they not like your dolls. You need to be very careful with them when you hold one of them."

"OK mama," she walked over to the bed and sat down on it waiting for her mother.

"Now you must promise to be very careful with him," Anne said following her in the next she was followed by Nan and Arthur.

"I promise mama," she said with a small on her tiny face at was framed by her golden ringlets.

"I know you will my little Princess," handing over Henry to her toddler.

"His so small mama," said Elizabeth hugging the baby to her body. "Like my dolly mama."

"That is because they are only two days old your highness," said Nan giving Arthur over to Anne.

"Nannie why does they..." looking up at her mother's best friend.

"Elizabeth the word is why do they," corrected her mother not very worried about it.

"Sorry mama. Nannie why do they look like papa?" asked Elizabeth looking back down at her baby brother.

"Why because they are like you my princess a mixture of your mother and your father and are gifts by god," replied Nan. Elizabeth was happy with is answer. Anne noticed that the baby that she was holding was hungry and worked out that it must have been a couple hours from the last time that she had feed them.

"Your majesty we have the wet nurse for you," said one of her ladies a new person to the household Anne not knowing who they were.

"I will not be needing one I have permission from my husband his majesty the king that I can feed them myself," Anne said without looking up she dismissed the lady.

Anne undid the dress that she was wearing as Nan closed the door Elizabeth watched her mother breast feed her baby brothers for the next half hour. When her mother had finished she asked in a whisper. "Does that hurt?"

"Not that all my love I promise that it does not hurt," Anne kissed Elizabeth on the head.

"His majesty the King," said one of her Ladies as the King walked though the chamber door.

"Papa mama let me hold Harry," said Elizabeth smiling up at her father walking into the room.

"My little princess you must mean Henry," Henry corrected his two year old daughter.

"My love I think that we could call him Harry until his older so we don't get mixed up between you two," add Anne.

"You are correct my sweet that is a perfect idea Elizabeth," said Henry kissing her forehead. "Where are the twins sleeping tonight?" Henry asked Anne.

"I want them to sleep in my apartments well as you Elizabeth. They can sleep in one of the rooms here," she looks over at her friend. "Elizabeth's governess and Lady Nan will sleep in the same room because I trust them."

"Of course I will your majesties," said Nan.

"Anne I will stay with you tonight my love," kissing her on her nose. "Are you going to the feast in your honour tonight?"

"I very tired my heart I think that I will catch up on my sleep," Anne said yawning. "Elizabeth, go with Lady Nan and found Lady Bryan so that you are able to get ready for bed."

"Of course mama," Elizabeth got down from the bed and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Good night mama. Good night papa," she kissed her father on the cheek. Then took Lady Nan's hand and walked out of the chamber waving at her parents.

"Henry I'll be fine go to your party," Anne said putting the twins into their baskets. And when two of her trusted ladies came into the room curtsying to the King and Queen and took the now sleeping babies. "Put them into the guest room Lady Nan, Lady Bryan and her highness the princess Elizabeth will be in sleeping in there tonight you are to tell no-one do you understand that?"

"Yes your majesty?" they both curtsied and lift the room.

"Go Henry have your party you need to celebrate," Anne said pushing him away from her.

"I will go then I will come back later tonight," Henry promised her kissing her passionately on the lips. Then he left the room leaving Anne standing there her hand on her lips still being able to feel his lips on hers. Then felt sad remembering that she was not going to be able to love Henry in the same style that she had done before. She was not going to forgive him for the deaths that he had been a part of at that moment in time.

"Poor George! Poor Mark I will get them back for what they did to you," whispered Anne as people busied around her. George's wife and the others were going to pay for what they did but she was going to hurt them in a different way than they would do. Her tutor once said "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," and that was what she was going to do with most of them. She was going to have to wait for the time to come at a later date when she could do it.

* * *

message from 22 July 2011

I told you that Anne is in a situation that she does not know what it do with Henry

plus I am of the view that Henry is trying to get into Anne's good books and make things better but does not know what it do about it and he is trying well too hard but you will see that later


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 re-edited on 4th June 2012 by pennyheartsseaweed

* * *

The party was well under way there was music and dancing couple in the centre of the great hall. Henry remembered when he and Anne danced of those times in this room. He remembered what she had written in her letter to him and in her diary about the time when he was a very young Prince and her love even then.

"She loved me even then," he whispered to himself laughing to himself his hand went over the small locket that Anne had given him all those years ago.

"What was that your majesty?" asked Brandon when he overheard his friends sudden out blast.

"Oh nothing Charles, I was just thinking to myself," Henry said back.

"Is his majesty talking to himself?" Brandon joked in a laughing voice.

"Thinking about my Queen that is all, my dear friend," Henry said laughing with his oldest and dearest friend.

"The lady Mary," said a manservant. Mary walked forward and curtsied to her father.

"Your Majesty," she said standing up.

"My dear daughter Mary you must call me Father," said Henry kissing his oldest daughter on the forehand.

"Of course Father," Mary was stocked at this for the last time that she was at court she had been told that she was a bastard child with no true father. And now here was her father telling her something totally different. Mary wondered why this was so.

"I have some great news for you Mary," continued Henry. The only thing that Mary could think of was that the Lady Anne must be dead because her father had welcomed her back just like Lady Jane had said. "Your step-mother the Queen Anne has blessed this country by giving birth two proud princes of England."

What this is not true Anne was supposed to be dead and father planning a wedding. "But father how?" was all she could say for she was in shock.

"Queen Anne, my true love, has been found innocent and all charges against her have been dropped," Henry said with a smile on his face. "She gave birth around two days ago in the tower and is now back where she belongs here, home, with me."

"But father what about the Lady Jane Seymour?" Mary asked carefully as she could. When she said the name his face turned into one of hatred. She had seen this face many times before and it always scared her.

"Her and her family, have been charged with many counts of crimes against the King," he sat back down. "Her family has been banished from this court on pain of death. As for her she is to go to her family home in which she will get her punishment from the Queen."

Mary thought that it was odd that one second her father was in love with someone and then to fall out of love with them the next second. "Father where is the Queen?" Mary asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Her majesty is up in her apartments sleeping off the effects of the birth," Henry said now smiling Mary could see the love back in his eyes whenever he talked about Anne now.

"I am suddenly tried, father, I think that I will go to my room now," Henry smiled about her a nodded kissing her on the forehand.

"Oh Mary, before you go I have a letter written to you by the Queen," undoing the front of his over shirt and producing Anne's diary he opened it up and found the letter addressed to Mary. "She wanted you to read it. I believe, that she still does, so I would read it if I was you, my child."

"Thank you, Father," said Mary, before leaving and walking though the palace to her room. Once inside she lit a candle and undressed into her night things. When she was ready for bed is read the letter. It read as follows:

My dear Mary,

I know that your mother and I have never seen eye to eye, but I want to say now that I am so sorry for hurting you and your mother. I never wanted that to happen.

When I first met your father the King I fall in love with him. This was before you were born I was only a young girl visiting the court for the first time. It was very late at night and I was supposed to be in bed asleep but I could not. So I passed my wet nurse and watched the dancers' one of which was your father at the time only a prince. I knew then that he would never love me. I was in the Netherlands when I found out that your father had married your mother it broke my heart I was only five at the time. My mother had just dead from a very coughing illness that was picked up on the way there.

I have never loved anyone as much as I love your father Mary and I know that you will never believe that. You are so much like your mother and your father that's... that it is possible to be.

My father and uncle are always saying bad things, all my young life, like that your mother was wrong to be a queen however, and I know that she loved your father truly and deeply. I hope that she finds love again and leads a good and happy life. I want you know that she was a great queen and the people loved her. I just hope that the people like me half as much.

I am writing this to you on my Wedding night to your father and I have to write this very quickly. Whatever you have heard about my family, some of the rumours are true like the one about my father and uncle being glory seekers and that they have been using my relationship with your father to get all the things that they have ever wanted but I promise you that I have never used your father, the King to do this and I promise you that, I would never use any position in that way.

I love your father and wish to love you too even if it is just as a friend. I have to go now but I wish that we talk about it later with you if you will have me.

Forever your loyal servant

Anne B

Mary finished reading the letter and thought about it. She knew that Anne did seem to love her father but never knew that Anne had loved her father before her own mother loved her father.

Mary needed to say sorry to her step-mother and to tell her own secret that she had been keeping like who had tried to shot her and Mary's half sister. She wanted it off her mind and hoped that she still felt the same way about her now. Anne was a good person and she knew that now. Mary had seen her with Elizabeth playing in the garden and knew that Anne would be in love with her new son's. Mary wanted to see them but she knew that she would have to wait for that until the morning before she could do anything.

With that she carried into bed and blow out her candle and soon fall asleep the sudden she hit the pillows with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

up to chapter 12 redone

19/2/2011 - 20/2/2011

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 re-edited on 4th June 2012 by pennyheartsseaweed

* * *

Henry was happy with himself as he walked up to his wife's apartment. For he had saved her his own stupidity and she had given him now three beautiful children a pure mixture of him and his true love Anne. He felt the pain that she had felt though the last seven months. He had made her go through a trail that was fixed and he knew what they would do.

He had been stupid to have not believed her and trusted those who went have been would have taken joy out of having him kill his true love. God he knew had been punishing him though the people of his great kingdom. In the time that Anne was in the tower the harvest in most areas of the country had failed and the people had started to blame him for this.

Holding in his hands was Anne's diary the writing spoke, though the hate and lies that Jane, his fling, had built up with her annoying family. They might have been higher born then his Queen but they were no-longer ahead of her. She was a Queen even when she was a lady-in-waiting and he had seen this the first time that he had seen her. For Anne, had said no to him, something that no other ladies he had had, had ever said no to him. Even Jane, who was the white English Rose, had not said no to him. That was because she really did not love him she was just a fling.

Anne had waiting to be with him six years, but Jane it was that she wanted the crown right now and he had gotten bored of her quickly and that had made it easier to know the truth. Anne had wanted Katherine kept alive and was happy at she was. But Jane had wanted Anne dead and she wanted Henry to sign away Anne's life. He knew that the Seymour family would never stop until Anne and his children were dead.

He reached the Queen's rooms the door was opened like normal he put his finger to his mouth to tell the lady that had opened the door to keep his arrival a secret. Henry, did not want to wake up the children or his wife because he was making too much sound.

"Is her majesty asleep?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes your majesty," said all of the ladies in the room.

"I will just go and see her," he said moving towards the door. He turned and said. "I will be staying the night tonight and hopefully forever to."

He opened the door to the chamber and saw Anne curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Please father please stop," she was whispering over and over again to herself. Her eyes were closed shut so Henry knew that Anne was asleep.

"Please father please stop," I said over and over again. Father just carried on shouting at me.  
"You need to get him to love you again," and he hits me. I cannot see were but it hurts. But its a dull pain like a memory of the pain. "You need to get him back into your bed."  
"Father, please stop the baby. The baby father please stop," I whisper I'm now curled in the corner of the room cry wanting Henry my knight in shining armour to come in and stop my father. He pulls his hand up and suddenly everything goes black. I hear a voice that I love so much. "Henry," I want to shout but I cannot I cannot see anything.

"Anne shh its OK I'm here my love everything is perfect," Henry calmed his wife.

"Henry?" she asked her eyes still closed. "Is that really you?"

"Yes my love I am here," kissing her hair on the top of her head. Henry had climbed up into the bed and hugged Anne close to him. Stoking her hair calming her down for she was still crying. "Shh it's OK."

"Henry oh my love," Anne whispered still half asleep. She reached up and pulled him down to her kissing him on the lips. Henry kissed back feeling that she needed this more than he did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Henry and Anne knew that he meant her dream when they finished. He kissed her forehead.

"I was with my father," Anne whispered into Henry's chest. He had undressed after stepping into the chamber getting ready for bed.

"What was he talking to you about?" Henry asked as soft as he could.

"It was before I had gotten into an argument with Master Cromwell. And you were going off all the time with the Seymour family. But my uncle and father were angry at me because you had fallen out of love with me," Anne whispers though her tears.

"I will always love you my sweet Anne and I promise that," Henry placed her onto his lap running his hands though her raven black hair.

"I know now but you meant stop loving me in the future like with her," Anne looked up at her husband.

"No-one will stop me loving you my love," and he kissed her hard on the lips. Then he was kissing her down the neck making Anne, moan with pleasure.

"Henry we cannot do anything tonight," she said though moans. "The Doctor told us not to my love."

"We do not need to anything that would hurt you so soon my sweet," he went back to kissing her.

"Henry I'm tired," he stopped laying her back down in the bed pulling the covers over them.

"Sleep my love I will be here when you wake up," kissing her face. Her eyelids, her nose and all over her beautiful tiny heart shaped face. She went into a peaceful sleep the second one that had had in the last week. She was like an angel when she was like this Henry thought. So much more beautiful then Jane had been to him. And very soon he had also fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Anne's body hugging her close to his own her head rested on his chest like when they were first married and the first time that they were in love. This was a second time around for both of them and that was want they both wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 re-edited on 4th June 2012

* * *

Lady Nan woke up early most days and that morning was no different she was laying across a large bed. Looking up she was Princess Elizabeth covered mostly by the covers and smiled. Then she looked up to see Lady Bryan sleeping near the edge of the large bed. Nan got up waking Lady Bryan by opening the curtains. Elizabeth was still fast asleep. So were, the tiny bundles in their baskets yawning in their sleep.

The two ladies helped each get dressed in near silent hoping that would not wake up the children.

They open the door to get some of the milk and water that they know was placed outside of the room. Nan tasted the milk it was fine and poured it into a cup and put it onto the bedside table for Elizabeth to drink when she woke up.

"Nannie?" asked Elizabeth with her eyes still closed. "Lady Bryan, can I see my mama now?"

Both ladies looked at each other and both said "Yes of course your highness."

Elizabeth finished drinking her milk and got out for bed she was dressed in a nightdress that in white. Nan knew that Anne had made it before she was arrested and Elizabeth never wanted to wear anything else to bed.

Lady Bryan put Elizabeth's dressing grown on the small girls shoulders. Lady picked up Prince Arthur who had started crying calming him down before he set off his little brother. When he was calmed down she wrapped him up in a purple satin silk as Lady Bryan did the same to the little Henry or Harry as Elizabeth called him.

Then they walked out the door into the outer chamber over to the door of the Queen's bed chamber, Elizabeth following. Elizabeth jumped up and down with joy. She was very happy that her mother was back and that she still loved by her mama and her papa. She was still a little angry at her father for shouting at her mother and sending her away. She also did not like that Jane woman she had hurt her mother and she did not like her for that. Elizabeth knocked on the door and waiting to go in.

Inside the room Anne had been woken up by Henry kissing her neck. She could feel him weight on her body she feel his kisses. Henry heard her moaning to him it was the most beautiful sound second only to her voice. He loved that he was the only man ever to have made her sound like this the one who had schooled her in the art of love.

"Henry go back to sleep," she whimpered has him kissed her breasts while moving his arms over her body.

"No my love it is the morning," Henry said though kisses.

"No my love it is the night and we must sleep," Anne says pulling his face up to hers. "That is the moon not the sun."

"My love it is not the moon but the sun and we must wake up," Kissing her lips before lying down next to her. Anne moved towards him placing her head on his chest kissing it softly. "You are too tempting I am going have to watch out for you my love. And I'm going to watch myself as well because there are a lot of things that I want to do to you. But I will wait for you my love."

"Your Majesties the Princess Elizabeth, the baby Prince's are here to see they parents," said Lady Bryan who was carrying Harry. Elizabeth run straight into the room jumped on the bed and hugged both of her parents giving them both kisses on the cheeks. Anne and Henry were both now sitting up with the covers around them. Henry placed his daughter onto his lap kissing her on the top of the head.

"Did you have a good sleep my Princess?" Henry asked him as Nan stepped forward with Arthur giving him to Anne her then got herself ready to feed her little princes'.

"Yes Papa I did," she said hugging onto her father. She smiled up at them. "Mama told me that Uncle George has gone to a good place that only special people go when they are ready."

"Well that is correct," he kissed her again and looked over to his wife who and looking as loving that only a new mother could to her children. He watched as his wife feed the twins one after the other. Anne was in his eyes the perfect mother to his children.

"Your daughter the Lady Mary your majesties," said the servant has Mary walked into the room this was the first time that she had seen inside this room. She found that it was very light and not overly decorated on the bed was his father holding her half-sister Elizabeth and at his side was her step-mother Anne who was feeding one of the most handsome babies that Mary had ever seen. She curtsied at her father and step-mother. Henry smiling that his oldest and nodded her forward.

"Mary, are you here to see our new brothers?" asked Anne before her father could say anything.

"Yes your majesty," Mary said back.

"Mary please call me Anne I don't want you to call anything else," Anne said looking at her husband who smiled back at her telling her that he was happy with her.

"Thank you Anne," Mary said not very sure of herself.

"Mary let me introduce to you the Prince of Wales Arthur and the Duke of York Prince Henry but we call him Harry, thanks to Elizabeth's lovely idea," said Anne she was holding both of them in her arms kissing their hands when she said their names.

"They are very handsome Princes, father," whispered Mary she loved this babies already and so she could not feel threaten by them.

"Yes they are my daughter Mary," kissing her hand.

"Can I hold one?" Mary asked smiling at Anne.

"Of course Mary but you have to be very careful with them," replied Anne without any hate in her voice. Anne passed over Harry into his older step-sisters arms he opened his eyes and looked up at Mary. "I think he likes you Mary."

"I think so to," Mary said there was a lump in her throat for she had to ask Anne something. "Anne, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask anything Mary, what is it?" Anne asked smiling at her.

"I wanted to ask you true in the letter that you wrote to me?" Mary said.

"What letter would that be?" Anne said trying to think about when she had written a letter to Mary. "Oh that one," she remembered writing a letter to her but she had never managed to give it to her. It was in the diary that she had given to Henry. He must have given the letter to her.

"You really love father before my mother?" Mary was looking down at the baby in her arms.

"I have loved him from a very young age," kissing her husband on the cheek. "I would have never done only thing about it if your father gone after me or my family were pushing me towards your father."

"You said that you were broken hearted when you heard about my parent's marriage," Mary said.

"I was I just felt like I had lost the two most important people in my life my mother had just dead and your father had married your mother," said Anne not looking up at her step daughter she had no idea what Mary was getting at. "I focused on my studies at many counts around Europe and tried to help out my sister when I could. I went to the French court when I was ten and I became a lady-in-waiting to the Queen there. I was given all the little jobs but loved it there. It was able to take my mind away for a time. Soon after we arrived my sister was placed in the King of France's bed by my was then passed around the court she was called "the Great Prosecute" by nearly everyone in French but she now has a good husband that she loves and who loves her back and that is thanks to your father," Anne said kissing him on the lips.

"I would do anything for you my sweet," whispered Henry into Anne's ear. In his arms Elizabeth had fallen asleep.

"That is why people think that would do all of those sorts of things but I would never do that to your father or too Elizabeth and the princes," Anne whispered to Mary.

"I know that now and I am so sorry for what I did," Mary kissed Anne on the cheek handing back Harry to her. "I am sorry that I was planning with Jane. She promised a lot of things for me and I was blinded by fools hate."

"I do not blame you I blame her family she was just a title seeker and very educated former lady in waiting. And I going to make things right from now on and I will promise to be a better Queen and mother and wife," Anne said she was slowly getting very tried.

"What will you do with her?" asked Mary knowing what she would do if it was her in the place of Anne. Jane would be very quickly sent to the tower and she would lose her head.

"Henry, do you know any lords that are not at court but are not married?" asked Anne Henry.

"Why what are you thinking about my love?" Henry was shocked what was Anne thinking about.

"The one thing that Jane needs a husband," she signed then continued. "That way, she will learn that she has no right to steal someone else husband. And because I do not want her in this palace ever again or only of the castle that you own in this country we need found her a husband that wishes not to came to court anytime soon."

"I had never thought about that sort of punishment," he was very proud of his wife for thinking of something like that. "Well then I believe that Lord Ashley is free to marry in lives in Cornwall. He has two young children who need a mother I well write to he and pay him to take her," he knew that Cromwell would make arrangements with him and he knew that if Jane was sent a long way away from court.

"Thank you my love," she kissed him then smiled up at Mary and her friends Lady Nan and Lady Bryan. "You must tell me when you have made arrangements for it. Then I will write to her to tell her what we want."


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 re-edited 4th June 2012

A couple of days later Jane was sitting in her bed chamber at her family home Wolf Hall when there was a knock on the door. It was around about eight o'clock and the sun had finally fallen outside. She was the only member of the Seymour family that was here the male members running around collecting their things from the homes that she had managed to get for them in the past year. All the work all the planning and that strumpet who called herself Queen was still winning.

"Come in," she said and in stepped a royal massager he was dressed in the finest of silks in the royal colours.

"I have a letter from her Majesty Queen Anne," he said Jane noticed that he did not bow to her as fitting her station has a lady, handing over the letter to Jane.

"You many go," she said her anger building again. He sent him away with a wave of her hand.

When he was gone she opened the letter and read it out loud.

To my former lady in waiting Jane,

My husband, the King and I have decided have your fate. You are a whore in the King's and my eyes one that will not stop until you tear England a part with your plotting. If the King my Husband had his way you would be right now in the Tower of London to have a similar fate that you wanted me to have. But I have mercy something that I know that you as an uneducated commoner who was just warming my husband why I could not never anything more. Did you really think that he loved you? I have known his majesty far longer then you have and you were just a fling. His, very own words to me.

That is why the King asked me as his true Love and true wife and Queen the mother of his sons' and daughter and step mother to his oldest child to think of your punishment. I have thought long and hard about it and I think that I have come up with the perfect punishment fit for your sins and crime against the English crown and people.

You are no longer welcome at court and you dare to step foot into any of his majesty's palaces you will suffer the fate that was promised to your brother and father as I have been told.

By order of the King to are to go Cornwall were you will be married to a widower called Lord Ashley he has been paid off like the king does for his whore's that he is finished with them. Lord Ashley is from what the King as told me a god fearing man who loves all of his children equally.

You are to straight away without any delay. And start living your new life.

Her Majesty Queen Anne

When Jane finished the letter she was so angry. "The King loves me he said so himself," she whispered to herself. "There is no way that he wants me to go that far away from him. He promised me that I would be in her place by now."

She had to get him a message. She sat down and started to write.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 re-edited 4th June 2012

* * *

My dearest and loving King,

Henry my love,

I have just gotten a letter from your "wife" telling me that I have to marry someone called Lord Ashley but I have never heard of him. If that whore that you call a wife is true then why does she not just kill me instead of marrying me off to someone else? She must think that I am stupid. But your majesty I have always loved you and I have given everything to you my king.

I would never plot against your most high majesty...

Henry stopped reading then tearing the letter apart and throwing the result into the fire laughing. He did not want to hear from that woman ever again and he did not want to read on anymore. For all of her words to him were lies.

"My love what was that about?" asked Anne who was sitting down on the chair beside him she was finishing off the christening gown because the twin princes were going to be christened in the morning. Anne was still not ready to go but she was happy to be out of her bed. She still was not allowed to go to the church to be a part of the christening but they needed a new gown and the one that she had started in that tower.

"Just a letter from that whore," said Henry kissing his wife's forehead.

"What does she want now my love?" Anne asked worried again about his love for her.

"She was pleading so that I would not let her married someone that she has never heard of. But I will never be moved by that family again," a quick smile to his wife and then he picked up Anne's diary again.

"Oh is that all?" Anne asked finishing the last of the thread.

"Yes that is all," he whispers into her ear kissing her neck.

"Are you going to reply to her?"

"Do you think that I should my love?" Henry looked Anne straight in the face. She just nodded with a smile. "OK my sweetheart I will as you wish I will write a letter to her tomorrow morning telling her that she must go."

"Of course you will my heart," kissing him on the lips hugging him. He pulled her close to him onto his lap kissing her back.

"Have you finished the gown my love?" noticing the small white gown it was similar to the one that she had made for Elizabeth but different at the same time.

"Yes it is finished," she held it up with a smile on her face looking at her handy work.

"Well done my love it is wonderful like the last one that you made," kissing her chin.

"Thank you my love," she kissed him again. "What are you reading my love?"

"Your diary my love," said Henry.

"My love stop it, give it to me," holding out her hand towards him. Henry shook his head at him holding the book out of the way. "Henry!"

"No my love," Henry shook his head at him holding the book out of the way of Anne's reach.

"Henry!" she said and thought about it sighed. "OK my love. You can read it I don't care."

"Anne I love you," kissing her on the lips.

"I know my love," kissing him back before pulling away folding up the little outfit and giving it one of her ladies on waiting.

Henry opened the book reading it from the page that he had left it off.

"Your majesties Lady Mary to see you," said Lady Howard curtsying at them in stepped Mary curtsying to them.

"Mary," said Anne happy to see her step daughter.

"Father, "curtsying he was too in grossed in the book so he did not look up it her."Anne." Smiling at her step mother, who was smiling back at Mary with a very big grin on her face.

"Mary you must sit down and by the look of you, you have news. What is it?" Anne asked.

"Yes Anne I have some news I have been told who tried to kill your majesties on the date of your coronation," Mary said this made Henry listen up. "I was told by the Spanish Ambassador that the Pope has declared that you are heretic and that any good Catholic must take it in their honour to God and the church."

"Why would anyone do that?" Anne whispered to herself. Of that is he would have done that to me he was being a good little prince to the pope. His wonderful pope and that work lost because of that woman.

"Many people signed up and wanted to kill you step mother. I'm sorry," said Mary noticing that Anne was crying silently. Henry hugged her closer to him trying to calm her down. Anne shook him off her.

"Is why Henry you did it?" Anne whispered getting to her. "This that why you wanted me dead?"

"No love," Henry said quietly pulling her close to him.

"But it is true Henry," she then left the home running into her bed chamber.

"Mary please tell me who it was who tried to kill her?" Henry said to his daughter.

"His name is William Breton," Mary said his father looked angry but not because of her. She wished that she had come forward earlier but because she was stupid she had believed the ambassador.

"OK I will see it but I need to look after my wife Mary I will talk to you tomorrow and thank you for telling us," he got up and kissed Mary on the cheek. Then turned and then said. "Would you get Charles Brandon for me Mary thank you," then he turned and opened the chamber door.

Mary got up and left the room to go and found Brandon.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17 re-edited 4th June 2012

* * *

"Anne my sweet," he find Anne laying face down on the bed still crying her head in her hands. Her long hair was a mess of loose dark curls that fall down her back. Henry loved running his hands though that hair.

"Henry, go away," she said throwing a pillow at him he caught it then put it on the chair in the room.

"Anne what is the matter?" he asked stepping towards her and climbing onto the bed.

"I said go away," she said moving away from him more.

"Please Anne tell me what is the matter?" putting his hand on her back.

"Go away," she said again.

"Not until you tell me what the problem is," he getting more worried by the minute. Anne was never like this she always talking and was happy. He had never had seen her like this.

"This it true?" she asked. "This it true and did you know about the things that Pope wanted?"

"I did know about the Pope's statement but I was not acting on it," Henry said.

"How can I trust you when you do things like that?" she asked in a small voice. "You had my brother murder in front of me. You had one of my best friends killed to all because of some lies and rumours. I had to watch as they went to the axe-man. I had to listen to the cheers of the people as the..." she broke back down again fresh tears in her eyes. "They would have cheered as my head was cut off."

"No they would have not," Henry said in a low voice.

"But they did it to my brother and to Mark and they were both innocent. And also that poor man your servant Henry Norris he was innocent as well and you sent all to their death. I did not even know Norris that well," Anne said sitting up. "He was your servant not mine."

"I know that Anne," Henry know that Anne had every right to start shouting out at him. But she was not she was speaking quietly.

"The only sin that brother was guilty of was love," Anne said.

"For you?" Anne shook her head.

"No. It was something that I was never allowed to even write about it and I'm supposed to no tell anyone," Anne said still in her quiet voice.

"What was it Anne you can me?"

"No I cannot I promised to keep their secret a secret," Anne said standing up and walking to the door.

"Anne where you going?" walking up behind her.

"I want to go outside," Anne said opening the door passed her ladies that all curtsied to both of them.

"Anne stop you are not well," said Henry trying to stop her.

"No your majesty I am not but I need to walk around I need fresh air," Anne had one of her ladies to open the door and she walked out.

"Anne please stop," Henry ran after her. She was still wearing her night dress and she was bare foot.

They were soon outside her feet on the grass she know where she was going and she knew that she wanted to do.

"Anne, where are you going?" Henry followed her noticing the mud coating her feet and the bottom of her night dress was coated in mud as well. the ground was fresh from rain.

"Somewhere," she just said. Plain and simple she was not going to tell him.

"Where, Anne? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she said again. She stopped at the edge of one of the many lakes or ponds at Henry had put into the gardens.

"Anne please stop," said Henry realising what Anne was going to do. He reached out and grabbed his wife's arm making sure that she did not.

"Why should I? Why Henry why should I stop? Tell me please," Anne said with a very calm voice.

"Because I love you and your children love you too. And we need you more then you know," Anne was shook her head.

"No they do not they have lots who will love them and care for them. And you could have everything. You could have anyone," Anne said looking into the water.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you and just you," he grabbed both of her arms pulling her away from the edge. "Please let's go inside before you get ill."

"No," she said without looking at him she was still looking at the water.

"Please Anne I am begging you," Henry pleaded to her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I have told you because I love and need you," Henry said trying to get her to understand. "I am sorry that I believed her that I did not believe you my true heart."

"I gave you everything I was so young when you started to court me. And you have hurt me and you have broken my heart so many times," she started to cry again.

"Anne I know that you were young and I am sorry that I hurt you and I am sorry that I have broken your heart," he said hugging her into his body stroking her dark hair that was falling down her back. "I am sorry that I did not stop those men's deaths. I know how much that you loved your older brother and your friend."

"Henry, why does anyone want to kill me? I just want to make things right in the world is that so hard?"

"Not everyone is going to love you but I do and you know that your children loves you and the most of the people of England do to," Henry kissed her on the forehead. "I will find out who and why people have been trying to kill you."

"They killed our babies before they were born," still crying but started to cry harder at the memory.

"I know and they will suffer for doing this to you," Henry started to move her away from the lake and back towards the palace. Before they got the entrance to it Henry picked her up into his arms. After kissing her on the lips said. "I promise you that my sweet Anne. I will found them my heart."

He carried her all the way to her apartments in his arms. When they got back to them he told Anne's ladies to pour a warm bath for your queen so that she could relax and calm down before she went to bed again. Then Henry knew that she would be in safe hands being with the people that she could trust. He know that he could go and then come back later when he had found Brandon and talked to him and it would not matter, but he did not want to do that. He wanted to be here with his wife to make her feel better.

There was a knock at the door and in stepped Charles Brandon to see the King.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18 re-edited 4th June 2012

* * *

"Charles what news have you?" said Henry pulling his hand on Brandon's shoulder. Then they moved out of the room and into the corridor on the way to the King's chambers to speak business. Without being over heard by his wife and make her more worried then she already was.

"Well it appears that one of the men that went to the axe man was not who he said he was," said Brandon following the king.

"Who did he say he was then?" Henry asked.

"William Breton your majesty," Charles stated.

"OK well done Charles for finding out about this," Henry said sitting down at his large table. "So who was the man that we had killed?"

"All that I have found is that it is the man was a very good look alike, servant. It also appears that he and Breton was given a deal from the Pope when trying to kill her majesty," Charles said sitting down on a chair opposite his king. He had done this many times before and he had been friends with the king from the age of a small lad when Henry was just a Prince and second in line to the throne.

"I want you to find this Master Breton and question him," Henry said in a low and dangerous voice.

"He appears to have left the country or is about to," Henry hit the table with his fist as hard as he could.

"And then go and fucking, find him," he shouted getting to his feet.

"Yes your majesty. It also appears that the Seymour's helped him in his plans and they might be with him now," Charles said who was still sitting down.

"Arrest them all and make sure that Jane is on her way to her new husband by sending your best man to do this," Henry said sitting back down on his seat.

"Of course your majesty," Charles said.

Henry stand up and said, "See to it Charles. If you need anything I will be with my Lady wife in her apartment," he looked at his friend with a quick smile. "I would do the same thing if I was you. But only when you have sorted this entire, out. If you need help ask it of Cornwell he will help."

Then he was out of the room and walking back towards his Queen's chamber. Henry hoped that she was asleep in bed or was getting ready for it. He was tried and ready to sleep himself. He had a very busy day in the morning.

Charles had to work and quickly he had his man go and arrest the Seymour male member of that family and he knew in the morning that they would be in the tower. He then told orders to his best men to go to wolf hall and to guard Jane. When he was finished with that he had some more of his men to found this Master Breton and stop him.

Charles at first did not like the Queen but now seeing her the way that she is now he was changing his mind. Plus he had seen the alternate in action. And he preferred Anne's style of doing things Jane just a Bitch in his eyes and she was never fit to be Queen. He would never let Jane get her hands onto the crown.

Anne was the Queen now and she was innocent of the crimes that she was tried for. He had to make it up to her and his King and friend. He had made a mistake and he had also been blinded by the fact that he did not like her Father and Uncle but he had been friends with her brother. And he felt the guilt for sending him to his death just because he wanted to make his king happy.

At Wolf Hall Jane was waiting for the letter to be returned from the King but she had no idea when this letter was to return. She was in her bed chamber reading one of her few books. When there was a knock on the door she was thinking that was quick. Thinking that it was a note from the King she opened her door.

"My lady there is a gentleman to see you," said the young maid outside of the door.

"I will see him," she walked out of the room and down in to the main living space. There was a very tall man standing by the open fire. She smiled when she saw him maybe there was a way that she could get back that courtesan who called herself a Queen. "Master Breton what brings you here?"

Breton turned and smiled at Jane.


	19. Chapter 19

Anne was in her chamber curled up under the covers of her bed. She was dreaming of the palace and of the past. It was a peaceful sleep at the moment.

_**I am running down the halls of the palace I am smaller then I normally am wearing nothing more than a night dress.**_

"_**Mary," I say in a high pitched voice. It is mine but still not mine. I must be younger than I am. About ten years old. I knew where I was I was back in France. "Mary?" I shout again. I was getting worried about it. There was no one around this was not normal there was always people around. **_

_**I reached a door that is opened a little bit there are moans coming from it. I was by the king's chambers this was not somewhere that I would normally go. But for some reason I have the feeling that I will find Mary here.**_

"_**Mary is that you?" I ask opening the door a little bit more. "Are you in here?"**_

_**There are two people here in the room on the bed. I don't know what they are doing to each other?**_

"_**Oh you're Majesty," that was Mary's voice. Her moans continue and his majesty starts to moan louder and faster and there are more of them. I need to get out. Right now, I need out I do not want to see this. I start to scream they don't notice me doing this they continue doing what they are doing.**_

Anne was screaming in her sleep when Henry stepped into the room like last time. He rushed over to her to wake her up.

"Anne calm down," Henry shook her wake. "Anne you need to wake up."

"It was just I dream," Anne whispered hugging herself to him.

"Yes it was just a dream," hugging her closer to him. "Where were you my love?"

"I was back in France when I was ten years old," Anne said brushing away the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I could not sleep and I needed my sister but I could not found her. So I went to look for her. I looked everywhere for her I was looking around the palace. I got to his majesty's chambers I heard moans and I opened the door little but more. I found them in a position that I not supposed to do," Anne said.

"Shh it's OK," said Henry kissing her.

"I told my father to next day and when I did he told that Mary was doing a job," Anne whispered. "He said that she was doing this for family and that I should never question it because if I did I would be punished."

"Anne I know you that's not all is it?" Henry asked in a soft voice.

"No it's not when I was twelve my father took me into his majesty's chamber. At the time I had no idea what I was doing. When I find out I said no. I did not want I wanted to keep my maidenhood," Henry was surprised at what Anne was saying. "I did not with him and I never did Henry. But I had to watch him doing things to my sister."

"He made you watch?"

"Yes three or four times," Anne said.

"What did you do when you were with him?" Henry asked.

"I played chess with him," Anne said with a little laugh.

"Did you win?"

"Yes always did," Anne said smiling at him.

"When you saw him again when we were in France you were happy," said Henry with Anne on his lap sitting up on the bed.

"I was happy Henry because I had more good times in France then bad. And I wanted tell him that he could never have me because I was yours," Anne whispered into his ear running her hand down his front.

"Do all ways have nightmares sweet Anne?" Henry asked. Anne nodded.

"From the age of about five I have remembered having them nothing works with them," Anne said her hand going down his body.

"I will ask the doctor to look at them for you," kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you Henry," Anne said as their lips met and sparks went through them both like normal. "We still cannot."

"I know," kissing her harder.

She took him into her hand like she had done in the past and she know he loved. When he was finished he back onto the bed pulling Anne with him and hugging close they both fall asleep. The dreams that Anne had the rest of the night were good colourful dreams. But Henry had dreams about the little Anne having to watch things that at age she should not have. He had to make her feel safe and that this is where she belonged. When he had thought of this his dreams went in a more calmer dreams. He was watching Anne when he first saw her at the masked dance her eyes was the first thing that he noticed about her they what really set her apart from the rest of the Ladies at court. And she had said no when everyone else said yes to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it has been a while I have been ill but this is the next chapter I hope you like**

"We have to go my love," said Breton hugging Jane to him. Jane was laughing she was so happy that her love had not gone to the crop like she had felt that he had. But of course she knew with the plot was.

"I really cannot believe that they fall for it?" she pulled away kissing him on the lips in a passionate kiss.

"I know they are go stupid," he started to laugh with her but then stopped becoming business like. "We have to have one more go that the Concubine."

"What were you thinking for planning on doing my love?" Jane asked in a low voice.

"I have a sudden poison," he was holding a small bottle with a green liquid inside.

"But my love I and you have already tried that cause of death," said Jane looking at the green liquid licking her lips at the thought. she reached forward towards the bottle.

"But it worked the concubine's other little sinner devils before we have to put it into her drink like before and she will be gone forever," moving the bottle away from his lover. "And then all we have to do to steal her little sinners away from the King and you my love will be queen. And you will be able to bring the king back to the true religion and the Pope."

"We would be praised by all good the people of England," kissing Breton on the lips. "You have no idea how I have been treated by that Whore."

"How my love?"

"She wanted to send me away to get married," she spat on the ground. "Just like one of his common whores. She wanted to marry me off."

"Like you would ever do that my love," kissing her forehead.

"Now my Queen we have to get you ready for getting to palace and your rightful place," pulling her to room. "Just remember the plan."

"Of course my love I remember the plan."

"We have to act tonight," he whispered in her ear. "My love Jane," kissing down her neck sending a wave of pleasure down her spine.

"If it is God's will," she whispered back.

"Your Majesty your father is here to see you," said one of Anne's ladies that had been looking after her because many of her ladies were with the King and looking after her children. The twins were being Christian has she spoke. And she was missing it again being to "weak" to go in the eyes of the court doctor.

"Of Lady Howard," she said to her youngest cousin with a smile. Anne was sitting on the chair closest to the fire of the warmth of it reading a book. "Send him in Katherine."

"Of course your majesty," she turned to man in the doorway. "The Queen will see you now uncle."

"Father, why are you here?" it was a short question and one that she knew the answer to.

"I am here to see that you feeling better," he said looking at everything apart from his youngest daughter his Queen. She could feel stronger then her father at that moment she like this feeling because to had never happened before.

"Well as you can see I am feeling a lot better being out of that place," she said in a calm voice. "A place that you and Uncle put me into," her father was about to speak and interrupt her. "Father do not interrupt me. You and uncle watched and took part in my case. You said nothing to save me and brother. Was it to save your own skin father?"

The older man said nothing his mouth wide open. Anne saw that he was older then she had ever seen before. There were more lines on his face and he was greyer then before. Anne could see that he was not sorry she needed him to be.

"Shall I repeat myself?" she took a deep breath. "Was it to save your own skin that you were willing to send innocent people to our deaths?"

Still he said nothing. So she continued.

"I was in the tower for seven months. I had watch has they built a wooden stage and steps to the block. I watch them practice on fruit every day. At night I heard the screams of the man in the tower being punished," silent tears were roiling down her face. "I watched has my friend Mark walked up those steps and he faced the crowd. They were after his blood his hands were bloody and he was in pain I could see it in his face. All he was guilty for was being my friend and teaching me to play an instrument his true love this world. Not me I was never the one that he wanted."

Still her father said nothing.

"Then I watched my husband's servant a Mr Norris I hear that he had a family. I saw them there his little children were in tears as they watched their father being murdered. For was innocent of not crime," she paused and looked at her father. "Then I watched my brother your only son walk to his death was he guilty father? Was he guilty?"

"No...No...No," he stammered out.

"No father George was not guilty," she brushed tears from her face. "He never was none of them were."

"I was there," he said in a small voice. He had fallen to his knees.

"In total four innocent men went to crop and because you and uncle wanted to still be in the good books of the king," she said. "What me, father was I guilt?"

"No...No," he said.

"No I was never guilty of anything against the King my husband the father of my Children," she said. "Father did you know that I have had twin prince's?"

"No...No," he said.

"Well I did while I was in the tower," she moved frontward in her seat. "I was going to die and a was with child the king."

"Your majesty his majesty and their highnesses are coming would you like something to drink?" asked Lady Howard.

"Thank you Katherine and yes I would love a drink think you," Anne says as her younger cousin curtsied.

Seconds later Katherine was back holding two glasses and a bottle of wine. Anne took them and gave one to her father and poured in the wine into it.

"Drink up father," Anne said.

"The royal family your majesty," said a another lady.

Anne looked down at her father he was suddenly very still. "Father?"

Anne stood up and walked over to her father looking down at him falling down to her knees. She was not crying she did not know what was happening. He had his hand around his throat.

"My sweet," said Henry looking around the room he saw his wife on the floor with her hands around her father. "What happened Anne?" running over to her.

"I don't know we were just talking and he fall I... I don't know," he picked her off of the floor.

"Your majesty there is something wrong with this wine," said Mr Cromwell smelling the wine in the bottle. "I think that there is a poison in it."

"Henry I had nothing to do with it," Anne whispered to her husband. "It was not Lady Howard's fault," she looked over at her cousin. "You did not do this did you Lady Howard?"

"No your majesties I was given the wine by the delivery man," she curtsied at her Queen and King.

"I believe you cousin," smiling a small smile at her cousin. "Katherine I think that the little princess will want someone to play with. You may go to her. Thank you."

"Of course your majesties," she curtsied and then walked out of the room to where she knew that Elizabeth would be.

"Mr Cromwell found out who did this," Henry said in a hush voice. "Shh Anne do you want your sister and Nan to keep you company while I sort this out," Anne nodded her head and kissed her husband. Nan and Anne's older sister Mary stepped forward they were still holding the baby princes in their arms. Anne curtsied to her husband and being followed by her friend and her sister went into her bed chamber.

Henry turned to Mr Cromwell and his friend Brandon to talk to them.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry was in one if the worst moods that he had ever been in. Anne was not talking to him and was only smiling because of the children that she was spending most of her time with. It had been two week from the date that her father had dead in her rooms. At nights Henry comforted Anne though her nightmares so he was not getting the amount of sleep that he needed in this job. Anne was not seen in public but was keeping a few friends and sister around her at all times in her chambers. Well wishers had come and gone. Henry was seat at his desk working at his countries business.

"Mr Cromwell what news have you on the great matter?" Henry asked.

"Well your majesty I have some new news on the matter," Cromwell walked closer to his King.

"Well what is it?"

"I have on very good grounds that the person behind the plot against your wife her majesty was one Mr Breton and Mistress Seymour," Cromwell said.

"I want the Seymour family arrested and sent to the tower," Henry said pushing the final piece of paper away from him. "I also want the arrests of those two commoners."

"Of course your majesty," Cromwell bowed his head towards his King.

"Cromwell make sure that they talk," Henry walked to the door which was opened he was followed by Cromwell.

"I will of course your majesty," Cromwell was a man who could get them to talk.

"Cromwell, do you know where my wife is?" Henry suddenly asked his servant. Turning around to face him as he said this.

"Your majesty I believe that her majesty is in the gardens with theirs highness," said Cromwell.

"I will see you later Cromwell make sure that they talk," Henry said this he walked away looking over his shoulder. He stepped out of the palace into the gardens. He heard his youngest daughter before he saw them. He was cheering up at this he was happy that Elizabeth was trying to make her mother happy. He was also sad that he had nearly taken that away from them.

"Mama, play with me," said Elizabeth jumping up and down holding Anne's hand.

"Of course sweetheart what do you want to play?" Anne asked smiling down at her little daughter.

"I that I want to play by the lakes," said Elizabeth pulling her mother down to where she wanted to go.

"Elizabeth, slow down. Nan thank you for looking after the Princes you are true friend," Anne kissed her friend on the cheek before letting herself be pulled along by her daughter.

"Come on Mama we're nearly there," Elizabeth giggled as they got to the lake.

"Sweetheart we are here come and sit down with me," Anne sat down on the grass at the water's edge taking off her satin silk shoes. Elizabeth seat down next to her mother hugging her. "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

"Yes mama I am fine," Elizabeth said in a small voice.

"Elizabeth sweetheart," Anne kisses Elizabeth's golden red hair running her hands though the ringlets. "Elizabeth I know you. What is it?"

"Why do you really go away?" Elizabeth was very blight for a nearly three year old. "I know that you had to go because of my new brothers but why did Father send you could have had them here with me."

"Elizabeth I had to go away there was some people who said some very hurtful things about me. They said that I did some horrible things."

"But mama you would never do that," Elizabeth said hugging onto her mother.

"I know I would never do anything like that," Anne said hugging her close to her.

"But why was Papa so angry," Elizabeth said.

"He believed them," Anne said heart breaking has she said this.

"But you're his wife and he believed them?" Elizabeth asked. Anne wanted to laugh at this it had been a question that she had asked herself for the time that she was in the tower all seven months of it.

"I know but he now believes me," Anne said kissing her daughter's forehead hugging her close.

"Mama I missed you so much," Elizabeth cried quietly. Henry heard this from where he was hiding and he felt his heart break at the sound. Anne was a very good mother he had seen this before but mostly here. This was another thing that the hated and lies had nearly stopped this.

"I missed you too my little princess," Anne was crying too now hugging her daughter close to her. "But I am here right now. What happened in the past is the past Elizabeth you must remember that."

"OK mama I will," Elizabeth hugged her mother around her neck. "Mama what is a bastard?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where did you hear that word?" Anne asked.

"Lady Jane said it to one of your ladies her cousin before you returned," Elizabeth said. "I do not like her mama. She was mean to me. But she was always with father whenever I asked about you."

"A bastard is a very nasty way of saying that a person as parents that are not married," Anne said.

"But you and father are married," Elizabeth said in a small voice.

"I know your father and I are married and you are our daughter," Anne said with a small smile. "That woman had no right to call you that word and I will not have you using that word do I make myself clear?"

"Of course mama I promise," Elizabeth kissing her mother on the cheek.

"My little princess," said Henry stepping around from his hiding place. "That woman will never say anything against you or your mother or your brothers."

"Thank you papa," running up to her father and hugging him as he picked her up.

"Sweetheart don't you have some lessons today?" Henry said.

"Papa I don't want to go," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, listen to your father," Anne said in a small voice behind them. "I know that you are the smartest little princess in world but you still need to learn. I want you to be the best and clever then your husband who he is to be. I know that you want to be with me I will go into your lessons in a while."

"OK mama. I am sorry papa I will go to my lessons," holding her father's hand pulling him with her back to the others.

"Sweetheart, are you coming?"

"I be there in a minute I just want to walk around part of the lake on my own," Anne said.

"Are you sure?" kissing her on the lips after she nodded her head. "OK my sweet show me the way."

They turned and started to walk away when they heard a squash of the water and a scream from a woman.


	22. Chapter 22

While Elizabeth and Henry walked off Anne turned and walked along the lake's edge looking into the peaceful water. She remembered the times that when Henry was counting her when he had taken her down here and they had just talked about their love for each other. She smiled at this thought Anne was still madly in love with her husband and she was winning it back from him. Jane was long gone and Anne's father was no longer telling her what to do being dead.

"You are a nothing but a witch that put a spell on my true husband," whispered a female voice behind Anne.

"What are you talking about Jane?" Anne said. She had stopped where she was and looked around seeing Jane's blonde hair before she saw Jane's face.

"The witch craft that you have performed on his majesty," Jane spat.

"Jane I love the king and all I have ever wanted was to make him happy," Anne said back at her ex lady in waiting.

"You are nothing more than a dark haired witch," Jane moved a little bit closer towards Anne.

"And what are you Jane I know about you and your lover?" Anne asked backing up a little bit as Jane came closer to her. "I know what you wanted and you are never going to get that."

"How do you know? He said that he loved me," Jane said with a smile on her face. "When we were in bed together."

"He thought that he loved you but truly loves me and his children something that you could never give him," Anne said in a calm voice she was not going to get angry at this woman. She was a queen and needed to be more like that. "He just wanted to bed you that was all. That is not real love Jane. What you think you have with my husband was never love you were just someone that open their legs to him so he could fuck."

"I would have given sons that would have been great kings," Jane says in a voice full of hatred.

"He has two sons now and two daughters that are blight and smart in ways that you could never be Jane," this simple statement Anne knows that Jane would know what she meant. Anne always knew that she was the one with the most learning out of the two of them.

"You have just given the king bastards in the eyes of God," Jane spat at Anne.

"Are you talking about God or the Pope? Because I believe just in God and I do not believe in the pope. Children whatever gender they are, are gifts from him and not from one person like the pope," Anne said back still on the calm voice.

"You are nothing and you know nothing the pope is the only person that tells the people in this world about the godly things," she then started to say a prayer in Latin.

"Jane what are you doing?" Anne asked listening to the Latin words coming from Jane's mouth. She started to get worried she looked over to where her husband and small daughter were she wanted to cry she started to hear the cheers that she had been forced to listened to when she was in that tower.

"The People of England will forgive me Anne you whore but they will never forgive you," Jane said as she pushed the unmoving Anne in to the water. All Anne did was scream which let in more water in to her lungs. She was not thinking she know that she was going to die that she was never going to see her princes and princess grow up into the great rulers that she know they would be. She never going to be able to see her handsome prince and king her husband.

Jane saw Anne fall under the water and soak down into it. Witches she thought were meant to float on to top of the water why was not this one? She had to go before someone noticed her.

"Anne!" Henry shouts letting go of his daughter's tiny hand and running back towards where he had left his wife. That was when he saw the dark black hair on the surface. He took off his jacket and shoes before diving into the water and swimming towards Anne. Her eyes were closed and she was not breathing he could tell by the time that he got to her pulling her back towards the lakes edge and carrying her onto the grass. "Anne please breath. My love I need you. Get me the doctor," he said to a guard that had heard the scream and the guard run off to find the doctor. He needed to keep Anne warm.

"Mama?" Elizabeth run up to them tears falling down her face Lady Nan and the twins that were crying too in her arms behind her. "Mama please I love you. Please don't go."

"Anne we need you. Please stay alive," Henry was silently crying his heart breaking as he saw his wife and children crying. He needed Anne here with him she grounded him. Elizabeth was hugging onto her mother crying into her neck. Anne's long hair was a mess with water and weeds her skin was cold to the touch. He ran his hand down Anne cheek and kissed her on the lips. But still her eyes did not open.

Jane managed to step away from the scene smiling she had to find Breton to go away to Rome and to the pope to give him the news.


	23. Chapter 23

Anne was in a wooded area that she knew all too well. She was seemed to be back at her childhood home. She knew that she must have been dreaming. The colours were so blight and clear. It was so beautiful she did not want to wake up it was too nice, it was too lovely to leave here.

"Sweetheart," it was her only love her prince and king he was sat down behind her Anne leaned into him as he stroked her hair with one of his hands. It felt so real this was like he was before they were married and things went wrong. It appeared to be memory. A past event locked in her memory it was a good one a happy one.

"Yes Henry?" she asks kissing him on the other hand that was placed on her cheek.

"Are you your family motto?" he asks her kissing her on the lips pulling her towards him turning her around to face him.

"I am most happy Henry I love you so much," she says after their lips touched in a way that she had only done with him. "I will love you always and forever."

"I love you too my sweetheart," kissing her again. "Have something for you."

"Really a gift for me?" Anne asked. "Henry you don't need give me anything you already given the world when I am with you. I don't need anything else."

"Close your eyes my love," Anne closes her eyes as he whispered. "Beautiful."

Henry had put a hairclip in his sweetheart's hair. "Henry people are going to talk about what you are doing here with me."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No my love I do not want you to go but when we go back people are going to talk. I only want you to be happy and I know that you will not be happy if people are talking about us."

"Anne if anyone makes you unhappy you must tell me..." Anne saw everything suddenly disappear around her.

"Your majesty," there was a deep voice that she had known that she had heard before.

"Sweetheart please open up your eyes," she know that voice as well it was her Husband but why was he here in the tower that was all the she could think. "We all need you to open your eyes."

"Your majesty you must wake up," that was Nan and her sister Mary at the same time.

"Mama please wake up I love you," Elizabeth was crying Anne wanted to wake up more just to hug and make sure that her daughter was ok. And to make her stop crying she could feel tears forming in her cheeks and into her mouth but she made no sound. She still could not open her eyes just yet but she wanted to. She wanted to see her daughter and her sons not just them but her love and her friends and family. "I promise that I will be good Mama."

"What is wrong with her Doctor?" Anne could hear the worry in Henry's voice she really wanted to wake up back she could not. She just had to open up her one of her eyes that was all she had to do. How hard could that possibly be?

Someone was holding her hand while someone else was touching her forehead. "She is running a fever and needs some rest your majesty."

Was I going to die was that she could think. Was Anne could say in her head. I am going to die and that thing is going to be my children's step mother and then she will..."No," she whimpered that last part. "She can't Henry please don't marry her," her eyes were still shut her heart was running a lot faster than normal. Her breathing become forced she was really panicking at the thought of this.

"Anne you need to calm down that woman this never going to be my wife," Henry whispered into her ear so that no one else could hear them. "I only want you. I want and need you to open your eyes for me. Please Anne."

"I can't Henry. I am afraid of what of what might happen," Anne whispered to him.

"There is nothing wrong or anything to be afraid of sweet Anne," said Henry. Anne opened her eyes a little she was starting to feel colder than before.

"Doctor why I am so cold?" Anne whispers she did not trust her voice let and it was sore.

"It is from the temperature of the water that you fall in," said the doctor then he ordered another blanket for Anne.

"Anne I need to know who pushed you." Henry asked.

"It was...


	24. Chapter 24

"Who Anne who pushed you?" asked Henry holding her hand.

"I...I…I," she started coughing.

"Your majesty you must rest your voice," said the doctor placing a cup of water into her hand forcing her to drink.

"Henry I can't…I can't," Anne started to say. "I can't…I can't think."

"Anne want did the person look like?"

"She was…she was… she was blonde…"

"Anne was it Jane?"

"I don't know…" she started coughing again.

"Anne was it Jane that pushed you?" Henry asked again. Anne just nodded her head unable speak without coughing. "That bitch!" he turned to face Brandon and Cromwell.

"Your majesties," they both said as they bowed to them.

"I want to know why that woman managed to come into this count and if she was the one that is trying to kill my wife?"

"Your majesty that is what I believe," said Cromwell walking forward.

"She appears to be working with someone else," said Brandon.

The door was opened and in stepped Mary she was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Daughter what are you doing here?" Henry asked when she curtsied at him.

"Father I have something that I must show you," she said handing over the paper to her father.

He opened it and read it first in his head then gave it to Cromwell to read it out loud.

"To my dearest Princess Mary. I am writing this to you say that you will soon be the next Queen of England after you Father the King. When you read this letter that whore that calls herself the Queen will be at the bottom of the lake. I am on my way to see the pope in Italy to tell him the news. Sorry this is a very small and quick note. From your loving servant Lady Jane Seymour," he handed the note to Brandon who reread it.

"Father I had no idea that she was going to do this," Mary said to her father.

"Henry (cough) please (cough) listen to her (cough)," Anne said in a whisper.

"Anne promise I had no idea that she was capable to do this to you," Mary kissed her stepmother's hand.

"I believe you Mary," Anne whispered after coughing. "I know that you would never do anything like that."

"Your majesty did she say anything to you before she pushed you?" asked Brandon.

"I remember her saying that the people of England would forgive her but not me," Anne whispered her voice still sore.

"The people love you Sweet Anne," Henry kissed her on the lips.

"She said that you love her and that our children were the work of the devil," Anne was tearing up again when she thought of this.

"Your majesty you must calm yourself down you need to rest," the doctor pushed Anne back down onto the pillows around her.

"I know that many people are going to think that but our children are the work and the blessing from god himself," Henry said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Can I see them?" Anne said in a whisper she was worried what the answer was.

"Of course your majesty," said the Doctor.

"Thank you doctor," Anne whispers to him.

"Yes thank you doctor for all the work that you have ever done," said Henry shaking the doctor's hand.

"Your children your majesties," said one of her ladies as Lady Nan and Lady Bryan walked in with the baby princes on in each arm.

"Mama," Elizabeth run up to the bed and jumped onto the bed hugging her mother in a tight hug. She had changed out of one of her many day dresses and into her night dress.

"My sweet Daughter Elizabeth," Anne choked kissing her daughter on the forehead pushing the golden curls away from Elizabeth's forehead. "I am sorry that I worried you."

"I love you mama," Elizabeth kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you too my sweet little princess," said whispered Anne into her daughter's hair.

"Sweet Anne I need to go and do the countries business," Henry kissed his wife on the lips then kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head then walked over to Mary and kissed her on the forehead. Has he walked out of the room he kissed both of the twins foreheads. "Anne you must sleep some more I will come to your bed tonight and every night from now on I promise my love," then he was gone followed by Cromwell and Brandon.

"Doctor, can I feed my children?" Anne asked the doctor.

"I see no problem with that your majesty," the doctor relied. "But afterward you must sleep and rest off your fever."

"I will Doctor thank you," Anne said as she was handed Arthur and feed him. She was happy she had her children and Mary her step daughter with her. And no one would ever take that away from her.

The doctor had finished up his checks and left the room bowing to Queen.

"Your majesty my sister why do you think that they wanted to kill you?" asked her sister watching the twins feeding. Elizabeth was sound asleep on her lap. Anne could not help but think of how much Elizabeth looked like an angel.

"Because they believe that I was guilty of those crimes. Plus my love did not do it for them," Anne before saying the last part the Elizabeth was really asleep.

"Your majesty we all never believed that you were guilty of those things," said Nan.

"Many people here in my service did and said their lies in a count of law making the king believe them," Anne said in a low voice. "I well talk to the whole of the people in my service tomorrow when I am a little bit more awake."

"Of course there is many people that need to be told again where their pay come from," said Nan.

"Nanny thank you and thank you all for helping me," said Anne looking around her chamber at the people in it. Thinking about what she was going to do the next day she fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Henry and Charles jumped off their horses in the yard of the Tower of London.

"Your majesty, your Grace they are waiting for you in the dungeons," said one the guards of the tower.

"Take us straight to them," Henry passed him walking into the door. The guard ran pass him and took out some keys opening a door inside the tower.

Inside the room two men were sat down on the beds talking in hashed voices.

"Good afternoon gentleman," said Henry addressing the men.

"Your majesty," whispered the two men.

"I am here to ask you some very simple questions," said Henry looking down at the two men.

"We will never answer them," said the older of the two.

"You will answer them Seymour," Brandon had the speaker around the throat pinned to the far wall.

"Charles put him down," said Henry not looking at the man but at his son. "You will answer my questions or you will both be sent to the fire to die slowly."

"What do you want to know your majesty?" said younger man.

"What are you planning?" Henry said in a low voice.

"We wanted that whore that is called a Queen to burn in hell along with the devils spawn that she has given birth to. My sister would have made a thousand times better Queen of England then that whore," said Jane's brother. "She would have given you sons that were great Kings of England."

"Your whore of a sister was nothing more than one of my whores that came to my bed chambers," said Henry to the younger man. "And something that I will never do again. What more information do you have?"

"Jane was to poison the courtesan Queen but she did not die first time any her bastard. Then we had to think of something else to kill her off. The courtesan was soon with the devil child we had to get rid of her so father told Jane to go to your bed," the younger man replied.

"So what then?"

"Then the witch saw you in bed with Jane. We know that she would have been angry at that she would have died on that day but again the devil died," the older Seymour said being able to do so because Brandon had let him down. "All we needed was for the rumours to go around about that whore then you her all loving husband would see reason and have her killed along with her family. The pope in Rome wants her head more than anything in the world. He would welcome England back into the arms of the collect church. Not the one that that whore follows."

"I no longer want your daughter she is dead to me Anne your Queen is my wife and one heart," Henry almost shouted this out at the two men in front of him. "Where is your daughter right now?"

"She will be on the way to Rome," said the older man.

Henry turned around and with Brandon stormed out of the cell.

"Your majesty what are you going to do?"

"I am going to write to the King of France and some other princes of Europe about this problem," said Henry getting onto his horse. Before riding back to the palace.


	26. Chapter 26

"This, my wife in her chambers?" asked Henry as he walked into the Queen's apartment.

"Of course your majesty she is with the Lady Mary and her sister the other Lady Mary," said Lady Nan who was reading with Elizabeth on the window seat. Elizabeth was ready for bed like he had seen before. He was surprised to see her up at the moment she was normally asleep at this sort of time for the sun having set already. But the toddler was still awake reading much like her mother.

"Nanny and I are reading papa," said Elizabeth seeing her father. The book that she was reading was in French and was a fairy story. "I am reading about a fairy Princess that was forced to be a servant by her evil step mother and her step sisters."

"You must read it to me later my little Princess or you must tell me how it finishes," Henry says kissing his daughter on the forehead and played with her hair.

"Is mama going to be OK papa?" Elizabeth asked her father. She had been questioning everyone so far.

Henry could see her mother in her the eyes were Anne's grey. But her hair was closer but lighter to his and that of his father's then Anne's dark brown almost black hair. There was now not doubt that Elizabeth was his and Anne's daughter. He was ashamed of actions those many months ago when he had shouted at Anne as she carried Elizabeth in her arms in the gardens. He had said that Elizabeth had not been his but that of his servant Norris. Now that he thought of it Anne would not know many of his servants so that that would have been a stupid thing to think of his wife lying with another man. He no longer believed any of the stupid rumours and again felt ashamed of believing them instead of his wife and children.

"Your mother is going to be fine my little princess," Henry promised his little daughter. "I need to talk to her. Do you know if she asleep?" Henry asked his daughter looking at the door that was to the Queen's bedchamber.

"Mama is resting I am not allowed in there at the moment to see her," said Elizabeth with a sad look on her face. She wanted to be with her mother and to be with her to play or read or dance or to watch her mother doing her needle work.

"Your highness her majesty is very tried and is not allowed to get to worked up it might course her to get a worse fever," the last part Nan said to Henry but she was looking at Elizabeth.

"I know that Nanny," said Elizabeth kissing Nanny on the cheek.

"Lady Nan I will go into to see my wife. I will kiss you good night my sweet little princess," says Henry picking up the two year old into his arms and kissed her on the cheeks. Elizabeth giggled at this and kissed him back.

"Good night Papa," and with that Elizabeth took Nan's hand walked into the chamber that she was using to sleep in until Anne was or felt that it was safe for her and her baby brothers.

"Good night my sweet princess Elizabeth," Henry watched Elizabeth leave the room and then turned and the door was opened for him.

"His majesty the King," said Lady Katherine Howard who had opened the door for Henry to the three ladies on the bed talking they had stopped the second that he had stepped in.

"Sweetheart you are supposed to be resting," Henry said seeing the women curtsy and in the case of Anne who was, sat up under the covers, on the bed. Her hair was being brushed by her sister.

"I am resting I just wanted to get the knots out of my hair," Anne said kissing her husband. "I was talking to Mary about some things."

"Which one?" laughed Henry it was something that he was remembered of Anne had said something about all of the some names that there was at count. So when someone said Mary like now no-one knew who the other person was talking about.

"Both Marys my sister," and she nodded smiling at her sister. "And your daughter." She smiled at her step daughter.

"Mary my daughter," Henry kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to his ex Mistress, Anne's sister. "Mary how are you and how is your husband and children?"

"I am fine, sad for my Father's death but I am very happy to see my sister her majesty. My husband is very well and so are all of the children are cheerful and we are thinking of having another one very soon," relied Mary smiling at the thought of her husband. She really did love her knight. If she could never have the French King or the English one then she was happy with her lover and husband. "We have come up with a great idea."

"Father we were talking about the idea of having a summer party," Mary Tudor said to her father.

"A party?" Henry questioned. He knew that Anne had loved parties and that it had gotten her into trouble the first time around but he saw in her eyes that this was to be different.

"A summer festival with music and dancing my love," said Anne kissing Henry on the lips.


	27. hi guys

Hi my dear readers

sorry if you were looking for a update

just a quick head up I have put up a poll on my profile page to help me to decide what to do with Jane's father and bother.

you the readers get to decide their fate

which should be fun what ever you choose in votes I will write into the story

love you for reading will update soon on both of stories

a quick trailer of the next few chapters of second time around

Anne's uncle is back and there is trouble

The King of France arrives and Henry is not happy

Mary (Henry's daughter) falls in love

Anne has a special gift to give to Henry

What has happened to Jane and her lover Breton

I hope that you enjoy

and vote well remember your votes count

Anne and Henry forever

thank you all of the reviews and hits

special thanks to

CrazyBitch10

Kita Tsuki

Isabella97

Little miss pixie-Alice cullen

BoleynofAragon21

TwilighterRose

crotta

love and peace

pennyheartsseaweed


	28. Chapter 27

My dearest cousin Francis,

My queen and I are very pleased with the gifts that you have sent our twin princes and Anne says thanking to your lady queen for the cloth that she sent her. She says that she will use to but has not told me how she is to do so.

This letter is not just to tell you how happy pleased that your gifts were but also to tell you that my love and queen Anne live has been threaten by the Church in Rome for things that she is not. As many of the Princes that I have sent massagers to you must have known this. There is a woman and a man called Jane Seymour and Sir William Brereton. This two people are very dangerous and maybe armed. I have man up and down my land looking for this people but so far they have not found them. My oldest daughter the Lady Mary believes the couple to be on their way to Rome itself to tell the Pope that they have managed to murder my true love. Thankfully they were not able to kill her and Anne is making a full recovery. But these people must be found so that I can put them on trail.

If there is any new news on this matter I will update you with it.

You're fatefully servant and cousin

Henry Tudor

King of England, Ireland and France

Francis read this letter and sat down and wrote a letter to his cousin. He missed the little Anne Boleyn and her sister his ex mistress. He missed the look on her face when she win a game of chess or got a new book. The last time that she was in France she was with Henry. When the servants had been cleaning the rooms that she and Henry had stayed in they had found a box it was a small one what a lock that no-one was able to get into. She had locked it the last time that she was in France but had forgotten about it when packing. She had put something in it in front of his Queen that looked like some bed covers, form what she could see, that were all neatly folded and placed into the boxes. There had been a pink patch on it his wife had said. Francis knew that Anne had gone to Henry's bed a virgin and never believed the rumours about her bedding other man. For she had turned him down on many occasions when her sister had not. He was happy that she was not dead and that she was going to be happy with her children. He wrote in his letter.

My dearest cousin Henry,

I am pleased that the gifts are to yours and your Queen liking.

It's a hateful thing to have happened to Queen Anne and is the queen's and mine wish that she gets better soon and that Anne makes a full recovery. I will have my man look for this two people and will help you in the hunt for them. This people will pay for what you have tried to do and what they have done to the former mademoiselle Anne the Queen of England. I heard that her father drank poison that was meant for her please give Anne and her sister Mary the people of the French counts prayers for their father.

With this letter I have sent a box that belongs to Anne from when she was here in France the last time with your majesty. She forgot about it but it was found with her name on it. Her majesty will know what this in the box and I hope that it will be a great help in the Queen's problems.

Your fateful servant and cousin

King Francis of France

He sealed the letter and handed it to a servant with the box.

"You are to take this letter and box to the King of England and no-one else it is very important," Francis said to him in French. "This that understood?"

"Yes your majesty," the servant bowed his head and left the room with the letter and box.


	29. Chapter 28

**This is just a very quick chapter I wrote today one the first day of college when I was so bored and there was nothing else to do. Its really short but I hope that you like. voting is still open to control the Seymour's fate **

**

* * *

**

"Thank you Doctor you have been a great help," said Anne as the doctor finished her weekly check-up.

"You are able to start having closer relations with your husband his majesty," the doctor smiled at her. "Just make sure that it is not too rough."

"Of doctor," Anne smiled that the much older man.

"Make sure that the King understands this," the doctor winked at her. Anne understood what he meant. Henry could be rough when he wanted it like the night that she became with child with the twin princes. But at the same time he could be loving, caring, mixed with the passion that she felt for only him.

"I will tell him the doctor's orders on the matter," Anne said with a laugh in her voice.

"I well check you over next week your majesty until then continue doing what you are doing," the doctor said in a different tone of voice then he used with the King. Anne needed gentle remembering of things when His majesty needed to told the different options on the matter. The doctor could see that this two people were meant for each other more than that other woman that his majesty had had the doctor look over. Anne the doctor knew was graceful of heart and people had to get to know her more than he knew that they did.

"Thank you again doctor," walking him to the door.

"Not at all your majesty I live to serve your majesties and the royal household," he bows his head at Anne.

"And we are forever grateful for your serves Doctor," said Anne as he left the room. "Right I need to plan this before I do this," Anne thought to herself. "I think that I will write to meet up with Mary."

* * *

Hi again I would like to thank all the reviews that I have had for the story. I have just read a new one from RozannaBelikoVladmire really made my day reading that you like the story so much thank you

and thank you who has been reading the story so far

still much more to come

watch this space

pennyheartsseaweed

xxxx


	30. Chapter 29

**hi guys I have been asked how do you vote well go to my profile page and the poll should be there so kept voting**

**and enjoy the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Your majesty called for me?" curtsied Lady Mary Anne's older sister as she walked into the Queen's chambers.

"My dear sister I wanted to ask you sometime private," said Anne after hugging her sister.

"What is it my dear sister?" asked Mary.

"I want to know how to make my first night when his majesty special," Anne whispered.

"Anne his husband just follow your heart," Mary smiled at her younger sister. "And what does it say?"

"I want to be passionate with him but I got in trouble the last around and I do not want that again," Anne said still in a whisper.

"I could teach you a few things that you can do with his majesty. Things that he liked doing to me and many of the other ladies and what he like being done to him," Anne was glaring at her sister she did not need to know that her husband had slept with her sister and others. She did not want to think about it.

"Like what? I have done things like using my hands but there's more that he likes?"

"Yes Anne," said Mary.

"Why does he not tell me what he wants?" asked Anne.

"Men normal do not tell what they want," said Mary hugging her sister.

"But Mary I am his wife and I only want to please him when we are in bed. And I thought that I was but he went off with that woman," Anne could not say Jane's name even in front of her only sister.

"My sweet sister I know that you love your husband and want to please him," hugging Anne closer.

"Mary tell what I can do?" Anne asks pulling away from the hug.

"Do something different from everyone else something that he has never done from," said Mary.

"Like what?"

"How about a dance?"

"A dance?" asked Anne with a look of shock on her face.

"The dance of the seven veils," said Mary with smile on her face. She had just thought of this.

"Mary that dance is too much," said Anne.

"Anne make it sweet and innocent but sexy at the sometime," said Mary. "You are supposed to be like Salome Anne."

"Mary I cannot be like Salome not anymore," Anne looked down. "Father and Uncle told me to be like that."

"I know but just do it when you are around his majesty and no one else," Mary said.

"Ok I will Mary," Anne hugged Mary.

"You remember the dance right?"

"Yeah I do Mary," Anne smiles at Mary.

"I will help you get ready from it," said Mary.

The door opened and Lady Nan come in with Katherine Howard both holding one of the princes. They curtsied to Anne.

"Your majesty the princes are here for their feeding," said Nan.

"Of course I'm ready Nan," Nan handed Prince Arthur to Anne as she sat down on the window seat. Both of the Princes were so much like their father that she was happy for them. They would not have the same problems with them that she had had with Elizabeth even when she was his daughter. The babies happy feed and Anne smiled down at them.

The door opened again and in stepped in one of Anne's Ladies. "Your majesty Lord Norfolk to see you."

"Send him in," said Anne holding on to Arthur as Mary held Henry in their arms.

"Your majesty sweet Anne and Lady Mary," said Norfolk as he come into the apartment. "Daughter," he kissed his daughter Katherine on the forehead.

"Uncle," said Anne. "I will not stand up at the moment because I have the next King of England, Ireland and France."

"So you had a baby boy," said Anne's Uncle Norfolk.

"Uncle I had two Princes both of which are the King's sons something that you wanted to stop by having me killed like my dear late brother. This lies and rumours that were sent around here took too many lives and two of the liars are in that tower," said Anne not looking at the old man standing in front of her.

"Your majesty you must know that I could not do anything in the matter," said Norfolk.

"I know that is what Uncle I am not stupid," said Anne looking up at her uncle. "You ordered my death as well as my brother and three other innocent men."

"I was just trying to please his majesty," said Norfolk.

"I know but he would have never have meet his sons if I was dead also in that judgement that you lot made," said Anne looking down that her twin princes. "I would also not watch my sweet Elizabeth grow up and I would not have made amends with the King's other daughter Mary."

"You did what Anne?" asked Norfolk when he heard the last part of her statement.

"I made amends with that poor girl for what you do to her she is just a young girl at the age that I was when you made me break my heart when you wanted me to sleep with his majesty much like a common whore. Sorry Mary," she looked at her sister who just smiled at her. "I loved and still love his majesty with all of my heart and want everything to be better than before with no one hating me or my family. You lord Norfolk might be the head of this house but I am the Queen higher than you. And will never from you again. I answer to King my husband, to God and to the people of England no one else."

"Of course your majesty," said Norfolk.

"I will never be used for personal gain uncle is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty," said Norfolk with a bow of his head.

"If you are done his majesty would be in his chambers if you want to talk to him," said Anne dismissing the man who had forced her in this position.

The door closed on him and he know that Anne had grown up and that she was in charge of the family now not her late father or himself. He now had to talk to the king.

Inside the apartment Anne let out a loud breathe. And she started to plan what she was going to do that evening that she was to spend with her husband.


	31. Chapter 30

chapter 30 re-edited 4th June 2012 sexual themes skip over this chapter if you are under 16 years old

* * *

"Sweetheart I want you to relax I will take care of you," whispered Anne into Henry's ear when he stepped into her chamber which was slowly becoming their chamber because he had spent every night in it. To him it looked like that she was ready for bed.

"Love what are doing?" asked Henry.

"My husband I have a gift for you," said Anne still in the same seductive whisper that she had used before.

Henry was now totally shocked and wondered what his wife was doing. He was not worried and he loved it he loved the way that this felt. Anne was like she was then she was before her trip to the tower.

"My love relax please your majesty," Anne kissed him on the neck and then on the cheek.

"My love what are you doing?" Henry asked again his heart beat quicken when she kissed him. Her hands were running up and down his chest. He knew that she was ready to make love with him but he wanted to take it slow.

"It is my job to please you your majesty. The children are asleep and the servants have been ordered not to come into the chamber so we have all night," whispered Anne kissing his neck.

"Sweetheart we really have all night?"

"Yes Henry all night long. But one thing before we do anything the doctor said that it is his orders that we should not be to passionate when we make love. So I am going to tease and please you tonight later you can do the same to me," she started kissing him over and over. "I promise you this that you will never have to go to another when you have me."

"I promise you that there will never be another woman my sweet Anne," he whispered back kissing her on the lips.

Anne shook her head. "No Henry I am pleasuring you tonight," and she stood up and moved away from him.

"Anne came here," he smiled at her.

"No Henry you sat down on the bed and will just be back," and with that Anne stepped out of the room closing the door before he could see what was going on outside. He sat on the large four poster bed. He smiled looking around him wondering what Anne was going to do. She was always a very passionate person the most passionate person that he had ever met. Thinking of this made him think of that woman Jane Seymour and his mood darken. No, he thought that woman was not going to get in the way of him sleeping with his beautiful and young wife Anne, the mother of his heirs. Oh how he loved her.

"Are you ready?" Anne whispered from the doorway. Henry had not noticed the door open she was just there.

"Yes," he managed to choke out.

"Really Henry are you ready?" Anne questioned him again. Walking a little bit closer to him that was when he saw what she was wearing. The nightdress was almost see-through but she had white pieces of fabric on it, with one longer around her neck. Oh Henry loved that long pale neck of hers. He reached out to touch her. "No, Henry just watch."

Then she started to move her hips as she moved her hands down her shapely body. Her breasts were bigger from the pregnancies but her waist was still tiny he still could put his hand around it. He forced on her body movement. She slowly unwrapped one of the pieces of white fabric placing it at Henry's feet with a smile on her face then she continued doing her dance. She removed the pieces of fabric one by one placing them all at his feet but she left the one around her neck.

"Sweetheart do you want me to take this off," pointing down to her night dress. Henry nodded and she smiled. "Could you undo to for me sweetheart?"

"Of course," he walked up to her and undid the buttons at the front of the night dress letting it drop to the floor. "You are so goddess like my sweet Anne."

"You are my god on earth the greatest king because you have my heart," she kisses him on the lips. As his hands travelled over her body she undid his clothes kissing down his chest. "This thing is in the way," she reached up to take off the white piece of fabric but Henry stopped her.

"No left it," kissing her on the lips. She finished taking off his clothes so they were both now naked kissing over and over again. He was being gentle with her because of what she had said. They were both on their sides hugging onto each other as they made love gently and loving. Anne loved every minute of this more gentle loving side of Henry not like the forceful one that had forced her the last time that they had slept together. This caring side was the one she wanted most. She could feel her organism coming sending waves of pleasure over her and Henry who was about to come too. They shouted out each other's names as they come.

"You are so prefect my love," said Henry kissing her on the lips.

With that they started again going four more times until they were both fall asleep in each other's arms Anne still wearing the fabric around her neck.

"I love you," yawned Anne before they fall asleep.

"I love you too sweet Anne," relied Henry watching her fall asleep in his arms.


	32. Chapter 31

Bright and early on the next morning Lady Nan knocking on the chamber door and waited for the Queen to call her in. But she heard nothing coming from the bed chamber she smiled and laughed. She knew that this must have meant that Anne's plan had worked.

She hoped not to wake up the pair that she saw in each other's arms curled together in the large four poster bed. Anne had a smile on her face. Nan remembered when Anne and the King had been first married you were always like this. It was good to see them back to this state of togetherness.

Nan opened the shutters on the windows letting in the light into the room. She knew that she had to wake up the children and get them ready for the day of lessons for the Princess and play of the tiny princes.

She quietly walked out the chamber closing the door behind her.

Henry was the first to wake up opening his eyes slowly to the sunlight flooding the room so that he was not blinded by the light. He kissed Anne on the top of her head.

"Mmm… I do not want to get up I want to stay here with you holding forever," whispered Anne with her eyes closed half asleep still. She did not want to wake and she was warm in his arms.

"But my sweetheart if you do not get up you will never see our beautiful children if we stay here," with this Anne woke up and was pushing out of Henry's arms wrapping herself up into a bed robe. "Sweetheart slow down you will be with them soon."

"I am sorry my love I just get so worried about them," said Anne looking at her husband.

"I know my heart," whispered Henry into Anne's ear.

"It's just like I missed so much for Elizabeth when I was in that place," Anne whispers.

"I know sweetheart and will never happen again and I am truly sorry for my part in making you go through that Anne, "Henry promises as he kisses Anne on the cheek. "I promise you that."

"I know you do I want to make it up to all of them that's why we are having the party," Anne finishes with a smile on her face and pulls Henry into a kiss letting the robe fall to the floor. Henry smiled at the fact that she was wearing nothing but the place of fabric that she had not taken off last night.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"I have a wonderful, handsome and clever husband. Who I love with my heart and three well four children who are now happy and clever. I love what you did with me last night. Oh forgive me God Henry I am wanton?"

"No my love we just in love and married we can do whatever we want in bed or around it," said this as he kissed down Anne's neck. Moving the scarf a little bit but not removing it totally.

"My love I am still a little bit sore from last night maybe later so wait and think about it," pulling his face up to hers.

"Waiting my love?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes Henry we are waiting and thinking what we want to do to each other," she pulled away and put a night dress on to cover herself. Henry followed her with his eyes.

"Anne sweetheart where did you learn that dance that you did for me?"

"When I was in the French court one day this very exotic women were invited to the palace to dance for the King. I watched them and I wanted to learn to dance like that. Not for anyone but my future husband remember I was only eleven at the time that they come. And it was something new and something that I was not allowed to watch I was only allowed to watch the first part but I was told by Mary what happened in the end. We learnt to dance like them from having watched them," she smiled at him in her mirror has she run a comb though her hair.

"Did they finish the way that you did?"

"I think so most of the ladies were taken out of the room when they got down far to the third veil," said Anne turning around at Henry who was putting on his clothes from last night.

"What is it called?" Henry asked.

"The dance of seven veils like the one in the bible," she smiled up at him. Staring at his chest oh how she loved his body and his mind.

"What are you staring at my love?"

"At my husband the man I love with all my heart why can't I stare at you?" asked Anne.

With that Nan and some of the other ladies in waiting came into the room and started to dress Anne into the clothes that she wanted to wear. It was another plain dress like the ones that she had been wearing for the last couple of weeks and months. This dress was a plain light purple. Henry thought that she looked like a Queen. Much more then Jane would have ever been in Anne's place. he through this as he walked out of the queen's apartment to his own apartments to get dressed followed by his guards.

* * *

sorry it has taken a little while but I have been very busy writing essays and reading course books.

next time

Anne and Henry get the King of the France's gift and message

coming soon

a party, dances and trial and much much more

thanks to all that has voted so far the poll is still open but will close on the 27th September 2010

love you all my readers

peace out of now

pennyheartsseaweed

xxx


	33. sorry guys

Hi guys sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter of the story that will be very soon and thanks for waiting. Will try to upload it very soon I promise.

Thank you for all of the votes. It has given me a lot to think about and come up with for the story.

Here is a breakdown of the total votes:

**What should King Henry do about the problem of the male members of the Seymour family that he has locked in the Tower of London?**

1

burnt to death

4 » 23%

2

beheaded by axe man

4 » 23%

3

beheaded by sword (in true history this is how Anne was killed)

3 » 17%

4

Hanged

3 » 17%

5

locked in the tower until they die

2 » 11%

6

sent to the Americas never allowed to return

1 » 5%

7

Other

0 » 0%

Total votes 17

But the problem I have found is that at the moment they getting burnt and beheaded at the sometime. So I have come up with another poll you lot to vote for.

The options this time are:

Burnt to death

Beheaded by axe man

Father to be burnt and son to be beheaded

Son to be burnt and father to be beheaded

Happy voting their fates are in your hands

Love you all

Pennyheartsseaweed xxx

Things to happen next chapter:

Anne and Henry get the King of the France's gift and message

Coming soon:

A party, dances and a trial and much much more


	34. Chapter 32

"Master Cromwell," said Anne walking though the great hall towards the throne room. "How are you today?"

"I am very well your majesty," he said back coming up from his bow.

"That is great to hear from a friend and great of the King," Anne smiles at him. "You are very pale Cromwell. Are you sure that you are well."

"It is just this trial your majesty," he whispers to Anne.

"Well they did go against the King and were some responsible for those mans deaths so his majesty will give them a fair trial I will make sure that," Anne relies in a strong voice to the Kings servant and her friend. "This the Archbishop of Canterbury here at the palace today?"

"He is in a meeting with the King," Cromwell said.

"Thank you I will go in to see them I will talk to you later you must be very busy," said Anne Cromwell bowed low again smiled and walked away from her. Anne smiled and knocked on the throne chambers door. And then she waited. The door was opened and she stepped in curtsying to her husband in manner that she did when she was just Lady Anne not Queen Anne. Henry was seat on his throne at the edge of the room smiled at her and Archbishop Thomas Cranmer smiled at her Anne smiled back at the man there were other in the room but they are servants and members of the court. They all bowed and curtsied at her Anne in a respectful manner. She always felt uncomfortable in these situations. "Sweetheart over here," called Henry rising from the throne walking over to Anne his hand towards her. She took it pulling her into hug kissing her on the top of her head. The people of the court saw this and started talking about it in low voices because this was seen as improper behaviour for the royal couple. "My Love," Anne said kissing her husband on the cheek before letting him move her over to the thrones and Archbishop Thomas Cranmer who was still staying where he had been. Cranmer bowed his head to Anne and she smiled back to him. "What have you too been discussing?" "Anne we are just discussing the great matter about those people," Henry had not said the name Seymour when Anne was around him. "Master Cromwell said that there is going to be a trial and I want to be a fair trial Henry," Henry nodded at what Anne had said. "That would be wise your majesty because the people must be shown that they are properly guilty in the eyes of the lord," said Cranmer agreeing with Anne on the matter. "Of it will be a free trial," said Henry. "I had Master Cromwell sorting it out. "I believe he is the right person to do it but I do not want to be seen has involved in the punishment of the family," said Anne whispering the last part. "Of course my love," Henry kissed Anne sitting her down on her throne. "Then it is agreed that those man are to get a free and fair trial and the courts will sort out the matter," this last part was heard by the people of the room. "A message from His Majesty the King of France," said a messenger who had been let into the room by a servant. "Come here," ordered Henry. The messenger walked into the room up to the thrones bowing again towards Anne and Henry. Handing Henry the letter giving Anne the small box he then moved away. Henry opened the letter and started to read it after dismissing the messenger with a wave of his hand. It read:

My dearest cousin Henry,

I am pleased that the gifts are to yours and your Queen liking.

It's a hateful thing to have happened to Queen Anne and is the queen's and mine wish that she gets better soon and that Anne makes a full recovery. I will have my man look for this two people and will help you in the hunt for them. This people will pay for what you have tried to do and what they have done to the former mademoiselle Anne the Queen of England. I heard that her father drank poison that was meant for her please give Anne and her sister Mary the people of the French counts prayers for their father.

With this letter I have sent a box that belongs to Anne from when she was here in France the last time with your majesty. She forgot about it but it was found with her name on it. Her majesty will know what this in the box and I hope that it will be a great help in the Queen's problems.

Your fateful servant and cousin

King Francis of France

"What is in the box my heart?" Henry asked after finishing the letter.

"Henry I think I remember it is my keep safe box that I had when I was younger," said Anne slowly taking out her key that she had around her wrist on a brand of purple ribbon. With the key she opened the lock lifting the lid of the box she saw with a smile the same rich silk that she remembered putting in the box.

"Anne my love what is it?" Henry asked again Cranmer was looking at Anne wondering what was going on with her.

"Something that would have stopped my brother and my friend and those other man from the axe man," whispered Anne mostly to herself. Lifting out the rich silk bedding from the box but not unfolding it, not just yet.

"I remember them those were the sheets in their chamber in France," Henry remembered the night Anne had been in his bed wearing nothing and looked so beautiful there just like now. He preferred her on simple dress like she was wearing nowadays and he knew why Anne had worn richer clothes before though her dairy.

She unfolded the sheets and there was a small pink stain in it proof of her virginity coming to his bed.

"I knew that I had keep it just knew it," Anne smiled at her husband. She knew then that the talk of the palace would be of the silk sheets. She looked over at Cranmer and smiled he smiled back he had always believed his friend and Queen when she had said that she was a virgin when she went to His Majesty's bed chamber. "I most have left it when we were packing and getting ready to go."

"My love I believe and I have the proof to tell the pope and whoever else that you are my true love and true wife," kissing Anne.

"I must go back to the children and talk to my Step-daughter and my sister to plan the summer party for the people of this great nation. I will see you later at dinner or sooner if you see fix my husband," she kissed him on the cheek then on the lips. "I will be at the service this week Archbishop Cranmer I will see you then," curtsying at him and holding the box she walked out of the room leaving Henry and the Archbishop talking.

* * *

I hope you liked it

the least poll is still open so keep voting to change the fate of the Seymour males

love from Pennyheartsseaweed xxx

thank you for the reviews


	35. Chapter 33

Princess Elizabeth was reading out loud in French to her governess when her mother walked into the room. They were seat on the window seat. Most of the ladies in waiting were sewing or reading like they normally were they saw Anne and curtsied towards her.

"Mama!" she called out running into her mother's arms. A mess of golden hair in ringlets she was wearing a blue dress. Anne thought that her daughter was so beautiful for a two and half year old. She had pale skin like Anne's and freckles on her tiny nose. Henry said that Elizabeth was Anne's double but fair haired not dark haired like Anne. Anne was just thinking that she would start Elizabeth's other languages lesson very soon to keep Elizabeth a head of others many years her senior Anne wanted her clever then the Prince that she would have to marry in the future. And for Elizabeth to be the best Queen that she was.

"Sweetheart you have lessons to be getting on with," Anne said with a smile on her face she kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"I know Mama," said Elizabeth.

"How is she doing with them?" Anne asked Elizabeth's governess.

"Very well your majesty. She is clever than any other young lady of her age," said the governess.

"That is very good. I will get your brothers and then you can read to us Lizzie," said Anne kissing Elizabeth again on the forehead.

"Of course Mama I would love that," Elizabeth kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Your Majesty," the governess curtsied towards Anne. Elizabeth sat back down next to her governess.

Anne walked into the nursery where she knew that the Princes her boys would be as well as Lady Nan and maybe her step daughter or sister. They were laughing at Lady Mary their older half-sister making funny faces at them. Anne smiled when she saw this.

"How are they?" Anne asked Mary.

"Very well Anne their very handsome little man," said Mary smiling at her step mother. "What are you holding?"

"It's a box that as and should have saved people's lives," said Anne giving Mary the box which she had opened with the key. Mary moved away to look at what was in the box away from the babies who were smiling at their mother. Anne picked them up and hugged the two young boys almost two months old now and looking more like their father.

"Your majesty," said Lady Nan curtsying towards Anne has she come in from the children's library holding a book for them later.

"Hello Nan," said Anne to her friend and head lady in waiting.

"Have you seen his majesty today?" Asked Nan to Anne putting the book down on a table so that she was able to use it later that day.

"Of course I have just been with him," said Anne. "I need to talk to both you and Mary and when my Sister comes here I will tell her what I am going to tell you too."

"What is this?" asked Mary holding up the sheets of rich silks with the strain on it.

"Oh nothing," said Anne turning red looking straight down at her children.

"Your Majesty, are they your first night sheets?" asked Nan looking at the sheets in more detail.

"What is the first night Lady Nan?" asked Mary then looked at Anne.

"The first night is when you lose your virginity or your maiden head to your husband normally on the wedding night," explained Lady Nan to Mary.

"It was the night that I gave my maiden head to his majesty we were in France visiting the King of France. I wanted to wait until I was ready and that night I did not care that we were not yet married but loved him, I still love him with all my heart," she smiled up at the her friend and step-daughter. "That night I became with child that child is Elizabeth."

"But I have been told that that is wrong and a sin," said Mary.

"Being in love with someone is not a sin nor is it wrong. Everyone has the right to fall in love and when you have love you would do anything for that person. Your Mary waited for me knowing that I was not ready before and when we made love it was so much more special. My uncle and father wanted me to sleep with your father before I said that I was going to do it my way and I was going to just and make the king happy. I also knew that your father very quickly fall out of love with people my sister for one. They believed that I was going to bed your father and get him to do want they wanted believing that I was stupid and women do not have feelings or opinions. The thing this Mary and you will learn this is the future when you have a husband I hope it's very soon that they think they are in power in the relationship but remember this that we are the ones who do the hard work and look after everyone," Anne said.

"I will Anne," said Mary hugging Anne.

"Away I have promised Lizzie that she could to us all and need to feed the Princes," said Anne passing little Henry to Lady Nan. And walked out with little Arthur being followed by Lady Nan and Lady Mary into the main living area.

* * *

still taking votes

next chapter start of the trial

still to come party and Anne's special surprise for Henry

keep reading and thank you for the reviews

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	36. Chapter 34

The court was awash with the news of Anne's innocence the word had spend from the throne room and into the rest of the palace into the people around the palace and though the city of London.

That night at a free house the drinkers were drinking to Anne and Henry.

"I toast to our Queen," one man rose his glass it was half full of beer.

"Yeah to our Queen," everyone else in the public house raised their glasses in toast and waited for the toast.

"To the innocence and good health to the Mother of the future our Queen Anne," the man drink after speaking all of the others in the pub drank to the queen.

"Also the good health to the Princes, Princess and the Lady Mary," they drank again downing drinks all. Drinks were re-ordered and downed and a merry night was by all in that public house and others around the city.

Next couple of days the news spread and it was the trial of the Seymour men was to be held. Anne and Henry had not talked about it from the day of the box on the throne room but they were back into the happy couple routing that they had made before. Anne's nightmares still happened just not so much as normal when Henry was there which was every night like he had promised. But Henry was very busy with the trial preparing.

The morning of the trial Anne and Henry with the members of the court went down to the church to prayer for a free trial and Gods work to be done. Throughout is Anne hold one hand with Henry and the other with Elizabeth who was there but had no idea what was going on. But was through for her mother and father Elizabeth knew that they had gotten back the normal family that she loved and wanted.

"The court is in progress," said the Judge in charge if the court. "Masters Edward Seymour and John Seymour are here to be tried on the account of treason against the King and Queen of England," there was a silent in the court room. Anne and Henry sat together on thrones by the front of the court. Anne for the first time saw the Seymour's it had been so long and she had been so against them however now she felt sorry for them but she remained herself had started the rumours against her and her friends. They had killed her brother and her best friend in their way to the top and they had been in the killing of her father in a little way.

"How do you plied?"

"Not guilty," they both said.

Henry moved forward in his throne but Anne placed her hand on his chest. He moved back and just glared at them. He was so angry with these two men in front of him. He wanted their blood and he wanted whole family killed. The only thing stopping him from doing this was Anne calmness about things.

"The court will hear from Her Majesty the Queen of England Anne."

"Of course your honour," said Anne smiling at the people of the courtroom and her husband.

* * *

next time

Anne speaks about what happened before she was arrested

and judgement

poll is still open so keep on voting

thank you for reviewing and voting and keep reading

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	37. Chapter 35

"Of course," said Anne.

"Where do you what to start your majesty?" the head judge asked Anne as she stood up.

"I will at the beginning," Anne looked past the two on trial at the people in the courtroom. "When I first met the Seymour's."

"Of course your majesty," he said.

"When I first met the Seymour family was when I was a tiny girl the daughter Jane was slightly older than me about the age of my older sister Lady Mary," she had to look at her husband when she said the name of Jane. "I was never friends with her but I was friendly. Most of the time I would read and learn or draw whatever I wanted thanks to my parents. Jane and her brothers would make fun of me for being able to read and write and said that I was a devil or witch for wanting to able to better to better my life. I never wanted the position that I have at the moment but I love my husband and I have always loved him. When I went to live in France and Netherlands with my family I become a lady in waiting to the Queen of France and when my mother died when I was young the Queen of France become like a second mother. She said that I was too old and that I was like the mother to my family looking after my sister, brother and father. Who at the time was planning and plotting just like these two there. When I look at them and poisoned each other and their family."

"But what about the letters that is said to be written in your hand?" said a lawyer to her lift.

"These letters that I am meant to have written I would have never written them, none of them. I have never and would never write anything like that. It was not even my handwritten I have a sample of my handwriting with me," said Anne holding out her hand to Henry who handed her diary. "Thank you your majesty."

She looked though the diary until she got to the letter that she wanted a draft of a letter to her father before she was married to Henry. The handwriting was curly and full of detail that Anne put into each of the words.

Dear Father

I am loving the palace at the moment and all of my servants are really kind and are being respectful towards me. I am still working for her majesty which is where I have made a new friend in Lady Nan she is about the same age as myself a little older I believe. His majesty Henry is well he, is so loving and he says he loves me. And I cannot stop thinking about him every waking minute father I dream about him. But I cannot do what you want me to. I will not sleep with him until I am married I will not be like my sister. Because I want he to love me and not to forget me like so many others that he has. His majesty wants you to return to the court with uncle. Oh before I forget I want on a hunt with his majesty and one of his majesties friends his majesty is a very good hunter and rider. I was so happy and it was so peaceful away from everything. Like always. His majesty my sweetheart says that he will teach me how to use a cross bow or a bow and arrow which he says I will master very quickly. I hope. Come back to court very soon father.

Your loving daughter

Anne Boleyn

"This letter was the letter that was going too sent to my father but I was never allowed to. But this was before the Seymour's came to the English court and before I was made the Queen by his majesty and his wife," the people in the courtroom clapped at her. She smiled and laughed as she looked at her husband. Handing back the dairy to her husband she looked at the judges who were reading and comparing the handwriting in the letters.

"The letter given to the court by these two Seymour's is a poor copy of the handwriting of her majesties," said the judge on the head judges left.

"You may sit back down your majesty," said the head judge handing her back her letter.

"Of course my lords," Anne said going to sit back down next to Henry.

"My lords I call his majesty King Henry of England, Ireland, Wales and France," said the head judge.

* * *

next time

Henry's evidence against the Seymours

coming up

more trial with judgement

* * *

thanks for reading and reviewing and voting in the poll

keep voting

love you all pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	38. Chapter 36

"Thank you my lord judges," said Henry.

"Your majesty," they all said nodding their heads.

"I will make this brief has my heart my Queen has said they come to me with falsehoods and lies against her and her family. When I found out what I was about to do and I had done I needed to make things right with her. I was told and was given false proof about her for example that letter and many more. In my mind I thought I was doing the collect thing but I was blinded by them. I was in a state of mind in which I could not make the right move. The Queen has been nothing but kind towards me forgiving me for my hatred towards her started by rumours started by the Seymour family. I know that I should have believed my wife over them but at the time I was in a state of grief having lost a son," Henry looked over at Anne who was tearing up silent tears falling down her face. She knew what he was talking about. But she and he also together knew that they had two princes and a princess now. "When I was going though this I did not turn to my wife has I now know that she needed but I turned away from her. I turned to the arms of someone I believed to be pure. But that person was not pure and trustworthy. That person was the former Lady Jane Seymour. Unlike my wife who stopped and never allowed me to take her maidenhood until she was ready Jane was free with hers. Jane was not a virgin when she come to my bed like I had been told by her father and her brother. And she talked of but the throne that they wanted me to give them. In this state I must beg forgiveness from my wife for that as a husband I fall of their tricks."

Henry picked up Anne's diary and looked over at his wife she smiled up at him. Her grey eyes wide with her smile Henry nodded and opened to the page that he wanted. In a loud and clear voice that he had used many times before read the page looking up at the people in the courtroom when he paused.

"My heart has just been broken because he does not believe me. What have I done please tell me what have I done? I had my normal nightmare again last night I need his arms around me to even get a good night sleep. But he does come I wish I knew why.

When I asked father why he just… he just told me that it was a fault and he could not help. I cannot even go to his majesty. Because if I do I will see her with her arms around him, her lips on his and him making sweet promises to her. I am not as strong as people think and all I want is him to be happy. I so want a son but how can I, if he does not come to see me.

Oh Henry. I so love you but you don't love me anymore. Am I so wicked that I am forced to life in the same rooms' day in day out wishing at Elizabeth my darling Lizzie could be with me. But to do that I have go to him to ask if she can come or even if I want to go to her at Hatfield House. Lizzie is just a clever girl and funny and a mixture of both Henry and I. I miss her. Oh my god I so want her to have a brother a son like I promised please I promised Henry I would gave him a son.

I need a son but I am not going to sleep with anyone either than my husband. I know there is rumours going around the court that I have slept with many people but I have never done anything like that. I think that it is the Seymour's doing it. However I cannot prove that it is them. When George came yesterday he asked if I was feeling well I gave him the normal answer that I was. Oh I lied to him I am not well not at all. I know that his majesty is in grief but so am I and I am punished for being in stress. I wonder were that is from. The doctor keeps telling me that I have to be calm and sleep more but I cannot. How can I sleep when all I can see is a swordsman and my head on the block? I am not afraid to die I have read all I can on the subject matter but I do not want die not yet. I want to die when I am old in my sleep. Not because of the axe man or swords man and the block like I keep seeing. I want to see Lizzie grow up into the princess that she is and farer to the Queen that she will be in the future. I have been given something for my nightmares from the doctor and I have asked Lady Nan to sleep in the same chamber as me with some of the other ladies. This is not just for my nightmares but also for the rumours…"

Henry stopped looked over at Anne who was again tearing up but she smiled up at him. Then he looked over the room many of the man were tearing up. Then he turned towards the judges.

"This is Anne's diary and written in her own hand not the copy that they gave me," Henry pointed at the two man. Both of the Seymour's knew that they were in the wrong and that they would die very soon. "That is all I have to say in the matter."

"Thank you your majesty," said the head judge. "The judges will retire to deliver the judgment."

* * *

next time

the night after the first day of the trial between Anne and Henry

coming soon

the verdict of the Seymours

* * *

continue to vote in the poll closing on the 6th November 2010

thank you for the reviews

keep reading

love you all

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	39. Chapter 37

That night Anne had ordered for a bath a normal pass time for her. Unlike most people in the court Anne tried to have a bath at least two times a week. This was seen has different in those days has most people had a bath once or twice a year. But Anne did not like to feel unclean and a day at the court made her feel that way. She wrote letters planning the party and read to her children this was both for her and for the children of hers. and now she was dressed in a simple dress like she to bed.

Henry had promised at dinner that he would come to her over he was finished the state business.

"Your majesty," said Katherine Howard curtsying at Anne.

"Yes cousin?" asked Anne smiling towards her young cousin. Anne thought about herself when she was younger Katherine was around sixteen at that age Anne had had Henry courting her from around a year. She hoped that Katherine would find someone that she loved like she had in Henry.

"Your bath is ready in your chamber," Katherine said to her cousin with a smile.

"Of course," Anne walked into her bedchamber then turned towards her ladies dismissing them with a nod of the head. Then to Lady Nan who was one of the last to go. "If you see his majesty could you tell him that I am waiting for him."

"Of course your majesty," then Lady Nan walked out shutting the door behind her.

Anne walked over to the bath she took off her dress then was suddenly grab by two large hands looking down she knew them.

"Are you thinking about undressed without me my love?" Henry asked turning Anne to face him.

"I was thinking that you could undo me your majesty," Anne smiled up at him. Henry kissed Anne on the lips his tongue run along Anne's bottom lip begging for entrance she gave in and their tongues battled. Henry's hands started to undo Anne's dress. It fall to the floor pooling around her feet. Anne's hands travelled up Henry's shirt pulling it off over his head. Then Anne undid his buttons of his trousers pulling them down. By now they were both naked and still kissing each other.

"The water must be getting cold my love," said Henry lifting up Anne into his arms in a bridal style. When he got to the baths edge Henry put Anne down.

Anne stepped into the bath and sat down in it moving so that Henry could sit down it too. He did this then he pulled Anne down onto his lap. She gasped as he thirsted into her she then gentle rode him. Soon after a while they both felt their organisms roll over each other.

"So how did you find the trial today?" asked Anne to Henry when they were finished and started to wash each other.

"As well as I could when sitting in front of those people," said Henry running his hands though Anne's long hair.

"My love stop thinking about it," she moved closer to him kissing him on the lips.

"They soon will be away from us and our family and very soon that family will never again be a problem."

"But what about her?" Anne said looking down Henry lifted up her chin he was laughing. "Sorry I talk things I should not."

"My sweetheart I want you to always to speck your mind to me. I want to know what you are thinking plus I have read all of your secrets."

"Not all of them," said Anne smiling.

"Like what," asked Henry laughing.

"Well I can show you….."

* * *

thank you for reading and the reviews

and keep voting remember the poll closes soon

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	40. Chapter 38

"Mama why is father in the court today? Why is he not here with us?" asked Elizabeth to her mother has they were walking though the gardens of Hatfield House. Anne was holding Arthur in her arms and was holding Elizabeth's hand. Behind them Mary (Henry's daughter) was holding baby Henry. Some more of the ladies were holding toys and other things that the children would need. Anne, the royal children and her ladies had arrived that morning. Anne that day was wearing a normal plain dress with long sleeves.

"Well Lizzie your father has to go today into the court because there is a trial on that the King is needed," said Anne smiling at her daughter wondering how much she could tell her.

"What sort of trial?" asked Elizabeth she wanted to be a part of the adults conversion. Well she was trying to be like her mother and an adult like the rest of the ladies. But she was still a little child acting older then her two and a half years.

"Two men are on trial for being very mean to the Queen," said Mary to her little sister.

"But mama is the Queen," said Elizabeth sitting down on the grass.

"I know I am the Queen," said Anne putting Arthur down on the neatly positioned matt. Mary put Henry down next to him and they started talking in their own language making everyone laugh at them.

"What did they do to you mama?" asked Elizabeth as Anne sat down Elizabeth crawled over to her.

"Lizzie you are going to get your dress all dirty doing that," said Anne brushing Elizabeth's dress that was similar to hers.

"I know mama I will never do that again. But what did they do to you mama?" Elizabeth asked again.

"They say some things that they should never have done Princess," said Lady Nan.

"Like what?"Elizabeth asked again.

"They were saying that I was naughty and you know just plain bad," said Anne getting ready to feed the twin Princes.

"But father said that you were not naughty. Who are these people?" relied Elizabeth.

"The Seymour's males," said Mary. Handing Anne a piece of cloth to cover over Arthur has he feed from her breast. Elizabeth was trying to work out who they were.

"Princess that is Mistress Seymour's father and brother," that was from Lady Nan who was playing Henry with some bells. He was laughing his little head off.

"I don't like her," said Elizabeth her eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"I know that you did not but she and her family will never do that to us again. I promise and so does your father Elizabeth," said Anne unknotting her daughter's face with her hand. "One of the rumours that they said was that I was a witch and that I had a sixth finger on my left finger."

"Mama you are not a witch," Anne nodded at her daughter. "You have," then she started to count her mother's fingers. "One, two, three, four and five. You have five finger well four fingers and one thumb." She counted after pushing up Anne's left long sleeve.

"Well that means that they are wrong and they will be find out for what liars that they are and they well be tried to limit of the law," said Anne. She then passed over Arthur to Lady Nan and was passed Henry for his feeding. Both were getting gummy but she was still enjoying feeding them. Anne's thoughts went but down to London and to her husband.

"What are we going to do with the party?" asked Mary towards Anne.

"Well I was thinking about inviting some of the friendly crowns to the party and having lots of dances and simple dresses less fixed," said Anne.

"Like that dress that you wore before you got married to the king that night that the messager come about the sack on Rome?" said Lady Nan.

"Was it pretty mama?" asked Elizabeth smiling up at her mother.

"Well my dear Lizzie your father thought that it was," Anne smiled at the memory of that dance. Just her and Henry dancing very close together laughing and talking together. That night she had known that Katherine was watching them but she had not cared much that night. But it had been one of the dresses that her mother had made before she had died.

"Then it must have been very pretty," said Anne nodding her head. To her her father could never to believe anything pretty to be not so. "Can I have a dress like that please?"

"We well have to think about it," said Anne.

"Please mama please," begged Elizabeth.

"We all should have dresses like that and flowers for crowns and no jewellery," said Anne thinking about things.

"Why no jewellery your majesty?" asked Katherine Howard.

"Well I do not want to be seen as different from the people of the land cousin," said Anne playing with the hands of both of the Twins both were still laughing.

"But you should be seen as the Queen of England," said Mary.

"I know what I am Mary but I am still just the common girl a daughter of a servant to the King and now I am a servant to my husband just like every other married woman in period of time. And the King is the Servant of the People and to God," said Anne. In her mind she thought of herself has a lover to her husband but also a equal to him. But the learning at the time was that the women in the family were owned by the father and in marriage were owned by their husband meant to just produce the heirs of the family that they have married into. "Remember all of you if you are to marry at whatever level in life make our husband believe that they in charge of the relationship but remember that you are the one hopefully in charge."

All of the ladies smiled they loved hearing Anne being the free spirit that she was.

They continued to plan and play with the children until it was time to have dinner.

Anne remembered that her husband was riding up from London to come to Hatfield after dinner just in time for them to go to bed.

* * *

thank you for reading

just a quick chapter with Elizabeth in it

next chapter

Henry and the trial

still to come

the party and much more

love from pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	41. hello readers

Hello readers

I am not going to tell you right this minute what way of killing them has win but thank you for voting

But I am going to close the poll as of this minute

Thank you again for deciding it was something that I wanted the public to decide which is what has happen

You will find out what as win when I update the story next time

Thank you for reading and waiting

Love you all

Pennyheartsseaweed

Xxxx


	42. Chapter 39

"Order in the court," shouted the head judge to settle down the court. Henry was sat in his throne on the front. "Bring in the charged," the head judge said. The Seymour's were dragged into the courtroom into their sits.

"The two charged have been found guilty on the count of treason against the royal family of England, Ireland and Wales," said the judge then each of them put on a black cap. "The punishment of which is death in a way that is sent down by this court of law."

"What?" shouted the two men who had both stood up but were pushed back down by the guards around them.

"We will have order in the court," shouted the judges.

"As you were saying your honour?" said Henry in a quiet voice that carried around the room.

"Thank you your majesty, as we were saying they will be sentenced to death by removable of the head by axe man at the tower the date will be given as of five days of this court," in the courtroom the people cheered .

"God saved the royal family," shouted the cheering people.

"That witch has bewitched the people of this country she will be the end to all that you know," screamed one of the men as they were being dragged from the room Henry did not see who it was but he knew that he was now happy.

"Charles I will be riding to Hatfield," Henry said to his friend.

"Of course your majesty," said Charles to Henry.

They rode in a group all the way to Hatfield House and to his majesties family.

"Anne!" shouted Henry as he walked into the entrance hall.

"Sweetheart what it is?" said Anne smiling down at him from the top of the stairs.

"Sweetheart, I missed you," he ran up the stairs and picked her up and hugged her close to him.

"I missed you too," they kiss then hugging laughed. "I have dinner planned in our room."

"Of course," Henry let Anne holding her hand drag him to their suite.

"So what happened at court today?" asked Anne.

"They were found guilty and will be executed in five days," Henry kissed Anne on the hand. "They will never hurt you ever again. We just have to get Jane and her partner how."

"Well that is good we will soon be safe," said Anne kissing Henry on the lips before sitting down to eat.

"So what did you do today with the children?" asked Henry.

* * *

thank you for voting 40% of voters wanted them to be killed by the Axe man

thank you for reading

love pennyheartseaweed


	43. Chapter 40

"Mary can I please talk to you alone?" asked Anne.

"Of course your majesty," Mary said putting down the work that she was working on.

"Mary your father very soon is going to want you to marry," said Anne when they were in private.

"Why is that?"

"Because he wants you to be able to have a family of your own," said Anne.

"Where I am going?" Mary asked.

"No where I hope, I am trying to give your father the idea of someone from the court but I need your help," Anne said. "I am going to give you a gift to you so that you can write in," Anne hands Mary a book.

"Your Majesty I cannot…"

"Of course you can you need my story Mary. My mother gave me a book like this so that if I was in love or that I had re find my love," said Anne with a small smile on her face. It was a tale that they both know.

"Anne I cannot take this," said Mary.

"Mary you can take it and when you start in it your father will see that you are in love and he will not take you away from us," said Anne. "Elizabeth loves her older sister and the princes will want to know you Mary."

"I will do this for them," said Mary. "But I have no idea who I am to full in love with."

"Mary you can and must find someone that you love marriage should be about money or power it must be about love and friendship," Anne said.

"I believe you Anne I want love and friendship but I have never been in love I do not know what it is like," said Mary.

"I believe that when you find it you know straight away it's just a feeling that you have," said Anne. "You can also ask me when you are Mary or Lady Nan."

"Really of course I will Anne," Mary said quickly.

"When we are back at the court we will start the hunt of a husband for you," Anne nodded her head and smiled at Mary who was smiling back at her. "Now we must get back to work we have to finish off the outfits."

* * *

just a very quick chapter between Mary and Anne

thank you for reviewing and reading

pennyheartsseaweed xxxx


	44. Chapter 41

The crowd around the block was roaring for the blood of the traitors that were named Seymour. The two men were dragged though the crowns up to the block. Brandon and Cromwell looked on and watched as one the younger of the two was asked if he has any last words.

"I am at peace with God and I go to him as a martyr to the true religion. I am at peace with myself and I believe in what I was sent to do. That witch that you call her majesty the Queen Anne is a whore and is the anti-Christ," the crown boo this screech and throw things at him.

His head was off seconds after it touched the block the axe going straight through bone and flash. His head rolled into the basket below the executioner picked it up by the hair and said. "Behold the head of a traitor," the crowns noise rose to higher levels.

The older man was dragged forward towards the crown asked for his last words. "I am at peace with my God and the true religion. As my son said I will never and have never taken that woman has my Queen she is a witch that has just bewitched his great majesty. One day that witch will be shown as that."

His head was harder to cut off but it did after the fourth swing and it also fall into the basket.

"Behold the head of a traitor," the cheering and cries of "God save their majesties and the royal family," were running though the group of hundreds of people inside the tower courtyard.

Cromwell looked at Brandon and smiled a small smile. "We have to tell them what they said about her majesty," he said.

"Let's go to Hatfield House to tell him," said Brandon.

They both got on their horses and rode to Hatfield House.

"They said what?" Henry asked in an angry voice with a red face.

"Henry calm down you must be careful," said Anne calming him down by placing a hand on his back smiling up at him and kissed his cheek. "They are gone and they cannot hurt us at all. Right Mr Cromwell?"

"Of course your majesties the people who were there were in support of your majesties and the royal family," said Cromwell Brandon was nodding his head. Henry knew from this that they were right and the people were on the side of the Queen and his children in a way that he wanted and needed.

"Very well we just need to do is find Mistress Seymour and her partner," said Henry.

"The last news that we have is that they are on their way to Rome though French and the Holy Roman Empire," said Cromwell.

"Thank you Master Cromwell and my lord Brandon," said Henry dismissing them. They bowed their heads at the King and Queen and left the room.

"Henry we are going to be fine," said Anne moving closer to him. "We are going to fun and be a happy and large family."

"Sweetheart are you with child?" asked Henry.

"No your majesty but we could at a later date have more children I main that I would want more children if you wanted that is?" said Anne finishing what she was saying in a small voice.

"Of course Anne I want more children with you at a later date," said Henry kissing Anne on the lips and pulled her to him. "You forget that I am from a large family my Sweet."

"Of course how did I forget," laughed Anne. "I talked to Mary today."

"Yes what did she have to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk to her about love and marriage," said Anne.

"Really?"

"Yes I want her to be happy but I have just got her on my side and the children need her," said Anne. "But do not want to hold her back. And I want her to be in love with her husband."

"I think that wish my love," said Henry. "Then I think that it will have to be someone from this court or someone who will stay here."

"Oh thank you my love. She will be very happy. You see I have a plan," Henry interrupted her.

"You gave her a diary didn't you?" asked Henry looking at his smaller wife who was smiling up at him her intense eyes the gateways to her soul which she had given to him when they were married.

"We will have to wait and see now I must be getting back to the children and my work. You must be getting on with your work or you can come with me and the children to the gardens," said Anne Henry kissed her and let her drag him out to where the children were getting ready to go outside.

The rest of the day was spent as a family day. All of them; Henry and Anne, Elizabeth, Harry, Arthur and Mary with the rest of Anne's ladies and Henry's male servants.

* * *

well done Prince William and Kate Middleton on getting engaged the ring is very pretty

i wanted to write about the execution and Henry's reaction to it

thank you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed


	45. Chapter 42

"Mary can I have word with you?" asked her Father Henry.

"Of course your majesty," said Mary.

"I have talked to my wife and she said that she gave you a book," said Henry.

"Yes Father. She told me to use it when I find a match," smiled Mary up at her father.

"I was hoping to help you and your step- mother in this," asked Henry.

"Really father you don't have to," replied Mary.

"It is the father duty to help his children to find a match that is right for them. And your step-mother wants you to have a love match," Henry said.

"I will need your help thank you father," said Mary.

"You will be dinning with your step-mother and I," ordered Henry. "We have a guest that you may want to meet."

"Of course father," said Mary. "I will be there."

"Anne has left another gift in your chambers," said Henry as if it might have been an afterthought.

"Thank you father," said Mary wondering what Anne had gotten her. It maybe a dress or something for her to wear tonight at the dinner.

"Anne hopes that you like it," noted Henry as they both parted.

Mary walked through the halls of Hatfield towards her chamber. It was bigger than the room that she had had when her mother had been alive and Mary had hated Anne and her Father.

"Oh Anne you really want me to be happy," Mary said when she had opened the packet that was on her bed.

Inside was a new dress with new shoes and a necklace.

The note side read in Anne's curly neat script:

My dearest sister and daughter,

I hope you like this small gift from myself and your father. It is my wish that you wear this for tonight's dinner. Has I believe that your father has already told that we are having a guest for dinner but I will not tell you who it is. However your father and I really want you to meet him.

See you at five in you in mine and your father's apartment.

A team of maid and dressers will help you into your dress.

Anne Boleyn Tudor

"Thank you Anne," whispered Mary. She put the dress to herself and looked at herself in a mirror. She smiled at the image. She was very happy. The dress was modest but still was fashionable something that she knew that Anne could do.

* * *

a very quick chapter

it is so good to make the relationship of Mary and Henry back on top like the father and daughter that they are.

plus that Mary likes Anne when before she did not

next chapter

that night's dinner

will Mary ever find her true match

hope you liked

from pennyheartsseaweed

PS I am looking for a beta reader for my Harry Potter fanfiction please send me a message if you can help thanks from pennyheartsseaweed


	46. Chapter 43

"Anne sweetheart she will be here," said Henry placing a hand onto her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek to calm her down.

"I know but what if she does not like the dress?" asked Anne sitting down on her husband's lap.

"Of course she will sweetheart," he says as he is running his fingers though her thick black hair. She had not covered it as was fashion in other royal courts but most of the time left it uncovered. Henry preferred is. The dress that she was wearing was very simple with pearl detail and silver thread. The dress itself was the same colour as Henry's a royal blue.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lord Newton your Majesties," said the Servant.

"Bring him in," ordered Henry as Anne straightening out her skirts with her hands looked up at the door.

"Your majesties," Lord Newton was young around about Anne's age around 22 years old, was a similar height to Henry and very clever and handsome. Anne thought that he would be perfect for Mary as they were both very similar in their views. Lord Newton was the oldest son and with his father passed on he was now very rich.

"Lord Newton I thrust that your journey here was not too hard?" said Anne in greeting. Henry shook Lord Newton's hand and looked down at his wife thinking about the thoughts going though her head.

"It was not as bad as the roads in some other parts of this great nation," said Lord Newton.

"Well we will have to make you feel at home," said Anne.

"So My Lord Newton how is the family estate doing for you?" asked Henry.

"Very well your majesty. But I felt that it was time to come to the court," said Lord Newton.

"Of course," said Henry. He knew that Anne had written a message to the young Lord to come to court.

"I feel that the court has changed from the time at I was there when I was a small boy," joked Lord Newton.

"Yes it has in so many ways," said Henry kissing Anne on the cheek making her blush red.

"Henry," Anne warned Henry. "Mary should be here very soon."

"Of course sweetheart," said Henry. "A drink of wine Lord Newton, sweetheart?" Henry asked as he called for the wine.

"No Henry I am fine," said Anne. Anne was not going to tell Henry why she was not drinking a glass.

"Thank you your majesty," said Lord Newton.

There was a knock on the door.

"The Lady Mary Tudor your majesties," said the Servant.

"Let her on," said Henry.

"Father, Anne and Samuel," Mary said her eyes widen when she saw her friend from her childhood.

"Mary," said Samuel Newton kissing her hand. Anne smiled at the couple. She laughed at the fact that she saw Mary glowing in the new dress and she could see the love pouring out of the two of them. She smiled up at her own husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were right my sweet," whispered Henry in Anne's ear.

"I told you that I was," whispered Anne back with a wink of her eye. Then she turned to look at the two slightly younger couple a smile still on her face.

"We should eat," said Anne pointing at the table that was full of food.

* * *

thank you for reading

next time the dinner

ps Anne is 22 in my story

14 when she returned to england

19 when she married Henry and had Elizabeth

thanks for reading

pennyheartsseaweed xxxx


	47. Chapter 44

"So Samuel you are known as a keen horseperson," said Anne.

"I am a keen horseperson," said Samuel. "But I would not say if I was known your majesty."

"Oh Samuel call me Anne everyone else in my eyes around this table are equal," laughed Anne holding Henry's hand.

"Sweetheart you are too caring," Henry kissed her hand.

"Mary, have you managed to finish that book that I lent you?" asked Anne talking to her step-daughter who was looking at Samuel.

"Oh yes Anne I have it in my chambers," said Mary. Anne winked at her and Mary smiled back. Mary knew what she was going to write in her plain book that night.

"I would reread it if I was you," said Anne smiling at her. "What do you think Love?" asked Anne towards Henry.

"I think so too sweet," said Henry.

"You read Mary?" asked Samuel looking at Mary.

"Yes I do Samuel," said Mary smiling at him.

"What sort of text?" asked Samuel.

"Oh lots of things," said Mary trying to remember what the last book that she read.

"Mary I remember you reading at book to my ladies on the views of the Church in Rome compared to the views of the Church in England," said Anne smiling at the debate that she and her ladies had practiced the week before. "Oh a she debates with the best of them."

"Really I like a women that knows her own mind," whispered both Samuel and Henry into their partner's ears.

"Oh I know you do," whispered both Mary and Anne into their partner's ears.

"I think that it is time for me to go and get ready for bed," said Anne. "I will leave you to get to know each other," and Anne kissed everyone around the table, Henry she kissed him on the lips. "I will see you then."

"I will see you then," Henry whispered back.

"I will see you when I see you," said Anne as she started to walk to the door. "Mary I want to talk to you tomorrow morning to tell me what happened."

"Of course Anne," said Mary back.

Henry got into his bed chamber later that night to see Anne sitting up in their bed writing in her dairy. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How did it go?" asked Anne as Henry got into the bed.

"I have a feeling that he would be a perfect match for her," said Henry.

"I told you so she just needed to be pointed in the right way," laughed Anne.

Henry started to kiss Anne up her neck. "Henry I have something to tell you," whispered Anne.

"What my Sweetheart?"Asked Henry looking at Anne waiting for her to speck.

"Mama Lady Nan said that you had come back from dinner and that papa would maybe read me a story," called Elizabeth walked into the chamber followed by Lady Nan who was looking at the royal couple with an apology on her face.

"Of course I will tell you a story," said Henry.

* * *

I was asked by QueenBee10 how old is Henry?

answer is 34

12 years older then Anne

Mary Tudor is 17

Elizabeth is 2 1/2

the twins are 4 months old

Lady Nan is 25

Mary (Anne's sister) is 25

hope you like and enjoy

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	48. Chapter 45

Couple of days time everyone was packed up and ready to go back to the palace. Anne was not feeling very well by the time that they got back to the court. And was not a very long journey back however the roads were worst then before.

"Mama, are you sick?" asked Elizabeth looking up at her mother.

"I am fine Lizzie," replied Anne smiling at her small daughter.

"Your majesty do you want to stop?" asked Lady Nan.

"No Nan," Anne started breathing deeper. "We are nearly there anyway."

"I get a massager to the doctor at the palace," said Lady Nan. Opening the door to the carriage and calling a servant. "Could you get a message to the Royal Doctor to see to her majesty?"

"Of course My Lady," then he was riding off faster than the other riders including the King.

"Lady Nan is someone taken ill," asked Henry as he rode up to the window of the carriage.

"No-one but her majesty is not feeling very well but she is fine however she just wants to be checked out by the Doctor," said Lady Nan.

"Of course," said Henry as he rode away from the window.

"Anne are you sure you are OK?" asked Mary to her step-mother.

"Mary I fine, "Anne paused then whispered to her friends behind her hand making sure that her daughter and the twins did not hear. "I think that I might be with the king's child again."

"Maybe that is why you have been feeling ill," said Lady Nan.

"Yeah however I want to wait until I know," said Anne.

"So your courses have not come?" asked Mary in a whisper.

"No they have not come that is why I was thinking that I was with child," said Anne. "However it is too soon to think of anything."

"Of course you should wait for what the doctor thinks," said Lady Nan. "Have you told his majesty what you feel?"

"I was trying to tell him yesterday but I was interrupted by my little daughter here," laughed Anne.

"Sorry mama," whispered Elizabeth kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I know my sweet," Anne kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head. "Would you want another brother and sister?"

"Yes Mama but would you have to go away again?" asked Elizabeth hugging her mother.

"No of course not Honey," said Anne.

"But you had to before to have the twins," said Elizabeth looking at her brothers.

"I know sweet that was because Father was being silly," said Mary.

"Yes he was. Papa was being a big Meany towards mama," said Elizabeth going to sit on her sister's lap.

"How was Lord Newton? I heard that you went riding with him," said Anne.

"He was fine," said Mary.

"Who's Lord Newton Mary?" asked Elizabeth looking up at her older sister.

"Lord Newton is a friend," said Mary in a small voice.

"Mary I think that you are in love with him," said Elizabeth. "I read about it in one of my books."

Mary be then had turned bright red. Anne was smiling she knew what Mary was thinking she had felt the someway about Henry when they were courting.

Inside the palace later that day 

The Doctor asked Anne a lot of questions about when was the last time that she should have had her courses.

"Four days ago," said Anne.

"Have you had any times that you were feeling ill and tried?" asked the Doctor.

"This morning as we were travelling from Hatfield to the court," said Anne.

"Here you going tell his majesty?" asked the Doctor.

"I been trying to tell him," said Anne. "But I was interrupted. But I want to make sure that I am with child and all that before I tell him."

"Of course your majesty."

* * *

next couple of chapters

the party and the King of France arriving with a surprise

why Anne tell Henry?

what will happen to Jane?

what will happen to Mary and Samuel?

thanks you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed

PS a quick note that I have restarted my Harry Potter which is being beta'd by Padfootgrl79 (thanks) it is called on the run (redone) first chapter is up at the moment will be adding more at a later date. I hope very soon


	49. Chapter 46

The palace was full of joy and laugher as everyone was getting ready for the party and feast. Anne was still with her ladies in waiting getting ready of the party and the children ready for the party. Henry was down stairs waiting to greet the guests.

"His majesty King Francis of France and his wife the Queen of France," the servant called. Henry had stepped forward to welcome the King of France and his new Queen.

"Brother," called Francis.

"Brother, welcome to the Palace of Whitehall the court of England," Henry hugged his fellow monarch.

"Thank you," said Francis.

"Your wife and mine most have some much too talk about," said Henry. "Sorry she is not down here to meet you but she is with the children."

"Of course," said Francis walking with Henry. "I have a gift for you and your Queen wife."

"What would that be?" asked Henry.

"The two escapees," whispered Francis in Henry ear.

"Where are they?" asked Henry stopping and looking at his cousin.

"Both will be at the tower very soon," said Francis laughing.

"That is good," said Henry. "Well you must be very tried I will get my servants to bring you up to your rooms."

"Of course Henry," said Francis holding out his arm for his wife to take.

"Thank you your majesty," said Francis's new Queen.

"Of course Anne should be getting ready right now as you speak. Both of you should be getting reading of the party that she is throwing. And I have something else to say to you but my sweetheart has told everyone that no-one is to wear a crown and that everyone is equal in the party," said Henry.

"Of course brother," said Francis. Francis looked at his wife who had a worried look on her face. However he knew that this was something that Anne Boleyn would do. She was still young and full of new ideas. He also knew that Henry was maybe no to help being equal to everyone he was the same in his views.

In Anne's chambers 

Anne was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her long black hair. She was already dressed in her outfit that matched all of her ladies and the children were being changed in their nursery into their outfits.

"Nan can you give me my necklace," said Anne not looking over her shoulder and continuing the brushing of her long hair.

"Of course whore," that was not Lady Nan. Anne knew that voice and it turned her blood cold...

* * *

to be continued...

sorry shorter chapter then the last one hope to make the next one longer

I need a name of the French Queen cannot think at the moment so any ideas would be great thanks

thanks for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	50. Chapter 47

Anne could see the blonde hair of her former lady in waiting in the mirror glass. The hair was messy like it had not been washed in a long time or even brushed. Her clothes were dirty and unchanged. In fact Anne saw that Jane looked a mess.

"Jane what are you doing here?" asked Anne in a level voice.

"I am here to take my place on the throne," said Jane.

"I do you think that you are going to do it?" asked Anne in the same voice that she used before.

"Of course with the Pope's help," said Jane with a smile on her face.

"What help Jane?"

"His Great holiness would help me. He said that he would," said Jane a far off look in her eyes.

"Did you make it to Rome?" Anne turned to face Jane.

"Well no but we sent messages to him," said Jane.

"And did he reply to any of them?" Anne was buying time making Jane talk until someone come to look for her.

"Yes he did," shouted Jane.

"What did he tell you?" asked Anne. She did not care what the pope said to Jane or anyone else.

"That you are to die and that you are a whore and harlot," spat Jane.

"And you're not Jane," said Anne. "You slept with a married man and you have a lover of your own."

"I was told to sleep with Henry," said Jane. "But so were you."

"I was but I don't not when he was in his own eyes married. I waited Jane, I waited for two reasons one that was in love…"

"With someone else," spat Jane.

"No with his majesty the King of England, Ireland and Wales," replied Anne in a level voice.

"The other reason?" asked Jane.

"That I was not ready for it. When I was told to become his majesty's mistress I was just fourteen years old. That is and was too young for that sort of thing," said Anne she was thinking about her sister when they were younger and her daughters and when they would be married later.

"You might have been fourteen but they were of marriage age," said Jane.

"Yes I was and father, bless his soul, was always looking for a husband for me. And Jane I was always fighting against him and my uncle. When I could not believe that I was going to apart of Henry's life I was settled on marry a knight or a lord someone that would love me but I find myself not able to that I was too in love with the father of my children," Anne was smiling at the memory of the first time that Henry had said that he loved her. "And I know that your family wanted power and the crown but it would have left you heartbroken and hollow inside when you think about it Jane."

"No it would not," said Jane she did not believe what Anne was saying.

"What would have happened if another lady caught Henry's eye and he said that he loved her?"

"That would not happen because he loves me," said Jane moving closer to Anne. "And I am not going to believe the lies that you spread. And when my father gets out of the Tower I will be back."

"No Jane you will not," whispered Anne.

"What do you mean whore?" shouted Jane into Anne's face.

"Your father and brother were tried in front of free court and find guilty of crimes against his majesty. And I'm so sorry but the court sentenced them to death they dead about two weeks ago," said Anne in a whisper she hated that she was the one to tell Jane about her family. That at the age of twenty five Jane was going to lose her family but then again Anne had also lost most of her family and she was only twenty two and she had had too watch it when Jane was away from it.

"You lie, you lair," Jane hit Anne around the face. "It's your fault they did nothing."

"Jane I would not do that if I was you," said a voice at the door way. It was Mary she was wearing a similar outfit to Anne and was holding the hand of her little sister.

"Oh you're Highness," Jane bowed low when she saw Mary. "Oh little bastard you should not have your hand on a true princess."

"I am not a bastard Mama and Papa are married and I don't like you. You are a bad lady and I am telling Papa that you hurt Mama," Elizabeth looked up at the blonde lady.

"I am not a bad lady I was going to be your Mama when your Mama was dead," said Jane. "Then I would have got rid of you like any other whore's daughter."

"Jane that is not right Anne never did that to me and I know that," said Mary.

"Oh its Anne now when we were talking about to before you would not call her that but has a whore," said Jane with a smile on her face.

"Well I know the truth now," said Mary and she looked over at her step-mother. "And she is no whore she is a caring person that loves her children and her people."

"I do not believe you," said Jane.

"Well you do not need to do that anymore," said Mary.

"Why is that?" asked Jane.

"Because father does not love you," said Elizabeth. "He loves Mama he has said so."

"That is right Elizabeth," said Mary smiling down at her little sister.

"Yes that is my little princess," said another voice. It was Henry. "Jane what are you here for? Tell me before I get the guards." Henry had come into his wives apartment when Lady Nan had come to get to him because she was unable to get back into the Queen's chamber. And that she had heard a different voice in the rooms.

"I was just talking to your whore and her bastard," said Jane.

"What did you call her?" shouted Henry.

"Your whore and her bastard," Jane stated with a smile on her face.

"Mary get the guards we have any other to the Tower," said Henry. He walked over passed Jane and walked over to his wife. "Are you ok my love?"

"Yes I'm fine I just what her to get out of your lives and out of this place and away from the children," Henry kissed Anne on the lips and Elizabeth run into her mother's and father's arms and hugged them very close.

"Papa I really do not like that lady," whispered Elizabeth into her father's ear. "She hurt Mama."

"What did she do to your Mama my jewel?" asked Henry in a whisper.

"She hit Mama," whispered Elizabeth. Henry looked at Anne and she smiled a little at him. "Well she be punished because Lady Bryan said that you should never hit anyone no matter who they are?"

"Of course my little princess," said Henry and family looked as Jane was taken from the room by the guards.

"I hope that we never see her again," said Mary smiling at the family that she was now a part of.

"I do too my daughter," said Henry kissing all of the women in his life that mattered to him. "Well we have waited for all the people to be at the party too long so that we have to go to the gardens."

"Of course my love," said Anne with a smile. Lady Nan checked her hair then they were able to go down to the garden and to the party.

* * *

going to put up a poll very soon on my profile to what to do with Jane Seymour

thanks for reviewing and I will be using the information that you have given me

next time

party and will Anne tell Henry what she feels plus what happens if she remembers something

thank you

pennyheartsseaweed


	51. Chapter 48

Out in the gardens the servants had finished producing the areas of the dance floor and the tables around it. The musicians were setting up and warming up. Food was being produced and prepared to be let out to be eaten.

Anne and Mary kissed and hugged Elizabeth and Henry let father and daughter to walk out together and to greet the guests.

"Your Majesty," Anne's ladies in waiting all said curtsying towards Anne and Mary.

"All of you ready?" asked Anne the ladies standing around her.

"Of course you're Majesty," they all replied. They were all wearing the same if not similar dress to Anne and Mary. All of them put on their masks and smiled at each other and laughed.

Outside Elizabeth was talking to her cousin who was just older then her about what was going to happen. Henry was talking to Francis about the problems in the Holy Roman Empire and the rest of Europe and the world. Francis's wife Eleanor was watching the English people dancing and waited to see the English Queen. She had been told that Anne Boleyn was a whore and other things but her new husband told had told her that Anne was never a whore and was true to her Husband when Henry had not been true to her. Eleanor wanted to talk to Anne about marriage and maybe talk to her cousin Mary about things.

"The Ladies in waiting will start the dancing," called the crier.

Then the music changed to a lighter music. And the ladies in their costumes came out into the gardens and onto the dance floor. All of them curtsied towards the royal family then started dancing in a fashionable way and the people around the dance floor clapped along with the music. After five minutes the music changed and they all moved closer to the partner that they had picked. Anne moved towards Henry and curtsied towards him and smiled. He smiled towards her and took her hand and both moved to the dance floor where the others were dancing. Anne saw Mary dancing with Samuel.

"They seem very happy," whispered Anne.

"Yes they are," whispered Henry back.

"I have start thing to tell you," said Anne.

"What is that?" spinning Anne under his arm.

"I am with child again," Anne whispered then Henry kissed Anne on the lips.

"Thank you," Henry whispered back after the kiss. "Are we going to tell anyone? And are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure I went to the Doctor already. But I want to make sure that I am really with child before telling anyone and getting their hopes up," said Anne and she looked over at her daughter who was dancing with the Francis.

_Flashback_

"_Anne you must dance with him," ordered her father. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. _

"_No father I want to just read Papa," said Anne as she tried to pull away from her father. _

"_You can read any time that you like but you have been asked to dance with the King of France and he has decreed that," said her father still in the same strong voice. _

"_But what about Mary," asked Anne, in what she wanted to be a strong voice. _

"_She has already danced with him and now it is your turn," said her father._

"_But father I do not want to," said Anne. _

"_Dance with the King or I will force you into his bed with your sister," said father pulling her more forcedly. _

"_OK father I will dance with him. Please don't do that please father I'll be good," whispered Anne._

"_That is a good girl," her father kissed Anne on cheek and forehead._

_End of flashback_

"Sweetheart, are you alright," said Henry pulling Anne out of her flashback.

"Yes I am fine but please get Elizabeth away from him," whispered Anne looking at Elizabeth and Francis.

"Of course my love," said Henry kissing Anne on the lips. And moved away from her towards Elizabeth and asked her to dance with him. She said yes and was happy to dance with her father. Anne smiled as she watched them.

"Anne, are you alright?" asked Mary from behind her she was holding the hand of Samuel both were smiling.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Mary," said Anne. "How are you and Samuel today?"

"We are fine and having fun," they both said.

"That is good," they moved away. "Have fun you too," Anne called after them and laughed at the couple.

"Are you Queen Anne?" asked Eleanor in Spanish

"Yes your majesty," replied Anne in Spanish too curtsying towards Eleanor. "We should go and sit down to talk."

"Can I ask you something Anne?" as they both sat down next to each other.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked Anne.

"I wanted to know how you got Henry to love you?" said Henry.

"Well I try and do things that I know that he will like. Like for example I had a bath with him," said Anne laughing at the memory. "Or you just you just say no to them."

"Does that work?"

"Yes it works I said no to Henry for a long time before we decide to sleep in the same bed as each other," said Anne. "Also I was already in love with Henry so I was able to use the feeling that I had for him and use them to get him."

"But he fall out of love with you," said Eleanor.

"Yes he did but now I think that he loves me again. I hope so anyway," said Anne looking over at Henry dancing with Elizabeth. "Plus I was able to give him what he wanted and I wrote down everything I felt about the relationship."

"Really and he read it?"

"Yes he did and it spared my life," said Anne.

"Really?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes it and I'm forever grateful that I did read it," said Henry kissing Anne on the forehead.

"Mama I danced with Papa," said an excited Elizabeth. "Did you see?"

"Yes I did see and you were very good," said Anne kissing her daughter on the forehead. And then saw Lady Nan and her sister holding the twin princes. People were bowing and curtsying to them as was normal. "I need to go and feed your brothers my sweet Princess."

"Of course Mama," said Elizabeth. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too my sweet Princess," called Anne behind her and blow a kiss to both her husband and baby girl.

* * *

hope you liked

pennyheartsseaweed xxx

Merry Christmas everyone


	52. Chapter 49

Eleanor finished speaking to the King of England and walked to talk to the Queen more. She was starting to like Anne. For she was not what Eleanor had been told, Eleanor had told that Anne wasted money and was rude to everyone or flirted with them. However Eleanor's husband had called her a friend so she had gone a long with this idea of coming to England for this so that she was able to watch the Queen and record her crimes. But she was unable to see them. Anne was a very caring person and loved her husband, children and people. Eleanor also saw that Anne loved her step-daughter Mary and that the relationship was returned.

"Your majesty," said Lady Nan curtsying to Eleanor when she saw her. She found herself in a wooded area with small trees.

"Nan who is there?" called Anne who was sitting on a bow of a tree about a foot off the ground.

"Your majesty it is the Queen of France," said Lady Nan.

"Let her in Nanny," said Anne with a laugh in her voice. Nan also laughed at them both.

The Prince of Wales looked up at Eleanor with a grin on his face then when Eleanor smiled at him. She could see the King in him and the younger twin she saw was still on his mother's breast.

"Oh Eleanor do you think less of me because I feed my children?" asked Anne but she was not looking up at Eleanor.

"Of course not; it's just not done where I come from," said Eleanor looking at the small baby.

"Well it's not done here either but I have the King promise that I could do it and that is what I am doing. I have always wanted to do it I believe that it forms a bond between mother and baby," said Anne looking up at Eleanor.

"Does it hurt?" it was the same question as Elizabeth had asked a couple of months ago.

"No it does not, well not really. I mean they are starting to get their teeth and that can hurt but I cannot feel it that much," said Anne smiling. "Do you want to hold one Eleanor?"

"Mmm I'm not so sure," Eleanor was worried she had never hold a child before.

"It will be fine Eleanor Nan will saw you how to," said Anne.

"I would sit down your majesty," said lady Nan Eleanor did so and sat down on tree tuck. And Lady Nan handed Eleanor Arthur who started to giggle up at her.

"He looks like his father," said Eleanor.

"They both do," said Anne.

"And he has his father's eyes," said Eleanor.

"Yes and Harry the youngest and the Duke of York has mine Henry says," said Anne.

They continued to talk about the children for around about an hour until they both went back to the party and the dinner. After the dinner Henry had a surprise for Anne. Something that he had had both Cranmer and Cromwell look into with him.

"My love I want you to read this," he handed over a piece of paper a letter that he had written that morning.

She read:

Dearest love

I have a gift for you I have been working on this for a while now and I want you to be happy and feel well in your relationship. I love all of your children and also what you have done for Mary. With this gift I hope to make you feel more like a queen. I know now that I should have done this before that women came into our lives but she will soon be gone. And I love you with all my heart and you as the mother of my children and the mother of the nations hope and future are the most important person in my life.

I will sign if you do too

Love you with all my heart

Yours Henry

"Henry what are you talking about?" asked Anne looking up after at her husband but he just smiled down at her.

He stood up and asked for silence. "I have an announcement to say," he nodded for Anne to stand up. "I love my wife and Queen with all of my heart as you know and I would do anything for her," he looked over at Mr Cranmer who walked forward with a rolled up parchment

"I call upon all here to take witness to the treaty between his royal majesty Henry Tudor and her royal majesty Anne Tudor. With this treaty his royal majesty hopes to stop all talk about who is or is not the Queen of England, Ireland and Wales as well as areas of France. His majesty wishes to right the wrongs that he did to his Queen and set rules to their relationships," said Cranmer with a strong voice like he used when he was in church. He read from the parchment then. "His Majesty Henry Tudor will promise his wife that he will love and will only love her until the day that one of them should be at peace for God. In return she will promise to do the same. His majesty and her majesty will promise to each other to work as a team for the good of the royal family and the country. And when the king is unable to think of a solution to a problem he will go to her majesty to sort out the problem. He will give her majesty four of the taken over monasteries and five nunneries which have also been taken over in England to do with what she wants to do to them. "

"Oh Henry," whispered Anne.

"It is the Kings wish that Anne Tudor nee Boleyn to be knew as the Queen and tell the Pope and other rulers in the religion of Christendom that she is so well not be a friend of this court. And that any who disagree with this so be warmed that anyone find to be trying to kill her or her children will be punished in a way that his royal majesty thinks is correct including the court of law," Cranmer finished writing and turned to face Anne and Henry with the parchment. Two servants walked up with a pot of ink and a quill.

"Will you sign with a strong and loving heart?" asked Cranmer to both of them.

"I will," said both of them.

Then you both signed the treaty Anne had a smile on her face because of the idea for her getting more say in things and she had an idea what she was going to do with the buildings that she was given by Henry. But she was going to have to tell Henry later. She signed her name Anne Tudor and him Henry Tudor very plainly.

When they signed everyone started to cheer and clap. Apart from Charles Brandon's ward who was not a fan of Anne. In fact Catherine hated Anne because of the pope but she did not want to hurt Charles because if he did know her feelings he would be punished by the King his friend. And Charles had said that he wanted to marry her and she had said yes. But there was still the order from the pope to get rid of the "Whore" on the throne. She knew that she had to get Charles onto her side. However she did not know how.

Maybe Mary was the way in?

* * *

sorry its been awhile

happy new year

so Anne and Henry are happy but for how long?

and will Catherine get her way?

thanks for the reviews and for reading

pennyheartsseaweed xxx

Ps have started a new poll on what to do with Jane and Breton now that they have been sent to the tower


	53. Chapter 50

"Lady Mary can I have a word with you?" asked Catherine as she walked up to Mary who was talking to Samuel Newton. Catherine got see that Mary was flirting with the young man and thought it wrong and against her mother's wishes.

"Of course Catherine," said Mary who smiled at Samuel. "I will talk to you later Lord Newton."

"Of course My Lady," said Lord Samuel Newton. Catherine gave him a look of disgust at the nature of their words.

"My lady Mary I wish to be able to speak my mind?" asked Catherine as they walked around. They watched Anne and Henry dancing with Elizabeth on the dance floor close to the King and Queen of France.

"As you wish Catherine," said Mary she was wondering what her friend was going to talk about.

"I have to talk to you about the Pope's order against the "Great Whore"," whispered Catherine.

"I am not going to talk about that man's idea of what he thinks Anne is. She is a good woman and better then all the women that he has sent forward to be my father's wife," whispered back Mary annoyed at the words that Catherine had used.

"He is the highest person on this great earth and it is my impression that you have been brainwashed by that witch," whispered Catherine.

"Catherine my step-mother is not a witch and you are the one that is brainwashed," said Mary. "Who do you think would be a better Queen other then my mother?"

"The Lady Jane," stated Catherine. "A good, God fearing Catholic woman who would produce great Holy Kings of England."

"That woman is a liar and fool," said Mary in a quiet but strong voice.

"She is very much better than that woman who sits on your mother's throne," said Catherine.

"My mother was a strong woman who in a fight was powerful do not bring my mother into this a compare her to that murderess," said Mary.

"That is only what the King believes because that whore has given him bastard princes," said Catherine.

"No it is not," said Mary.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have spent time with both of these women. Jane in my opinion is not able to be Queen and any words that let her to be are wrong. Even my mother would have said that. She is not able to read or write to the level that a queen of England should and has not the brains to help my father," said Mary. "Anne on the other hand is able to be Queen and is able to not just read and write in this language but in five or more languages. And also has been a help to my father when he cannot find his way."

"Yes the wrong way against the true religion," said Catherine.

"Well maybe but she is true to her religion and has but tried to change mine Catherine," said Mary.

"But she would see the whole of the Roman Catholic Church turned over to the Lutheran heresy," said Catherine with feeling.

"I do not believe so," said Mary as she watched Charles Brandon walk over to them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked he was happy that his soon-to-be wife was making friends of people in high places.

"Oh nothing," smiled Catherine up at her soon-to-be husband.

"It must have been something," said Charles.

"We were talking about what the King would have done if he did not have Anne next to him," said Mary. "I have to go to be a part of my family," with that she walked away leaving Catherine to talk with Charles.

"What was that about Catherine?" asked Charles.

"I was talking about that whore who is Queen and that Lady Jane would be better than her on Queen Catherine's throne," said Catherine. "Look at here she is wearing nothing to cover her hair and that dress is too tight for her."

"I would watch your month Catherine you maybe my ward but you are very close to not being," said Charles not raising his voice but he had a harsh tone to it.

"I am sorry Charles," whispered Catherine into his eye. "I will make it up to you later. Well you come to my room again tonight?"

"Papa I am going to ask Queen Anne to dance with me. She is such a pretty dancer is she not?" asked Henry Charles son from his first marriage. Henry was around about seven ages old and was smitten by Anne believing her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"For course she is, she is the Queen and she is in love with her husband," said Charles. "However you must remember to ask the King before you ask her to dance."

"Ok father I will," said Henry Brandon before he ran off the royal family.

"And you I will talk to you later when we are alone," he said turning to Catherine. And he walked away to talk to his friend Henry about what he should do about Catherine.

"Your majesty," said Charles walking up to him.

"Yes Charles," said Henry with a large smile on his face as he watched his oldest friend's son dancing with his wife both laughing merrily as they both got the steps wrong.

"I want to talk to you in private," said Charles.

"Of course your grace," said Henry moving them both away from the dance floor so they could talk in secret.

"I have a very large problem," said Charles.

"What is it my dearest friend," asked Henry worried about his friend.

"It's Catherine she got it into her head that Mistress Seymour is going to be the next Queen," said Charles. He watched as his friends face go from red to the normal colour in a matter of seconds.

"What do you think you are going to do?" asked Henry.

"I am going to send her to the country house away from the court until she sees the wrong that she believes. And if she does not take this charge I will hand her in too the court for working on the Pope's orders," said Charles to his friend.

"Of course Charles if you see as fit," said Henry.

"Thank you your majesty," said Charles. "This it ok if I leave my son here at court while I get Catherine settled back at the country house?"

"Of course Charles Anne loves little Henry as if he is her own son," said Henry who again looked over at his wife who was now dancing with all the court children that included the children of the servants who had been invited to the party something that Anne had been excited about but other people had looked down on.

"I will leave the moment that we finish packing up," said Charles.

"You may," said Henry. They both said goodbye and Charles pulled Catherine away from the party up into their apartment to pack her up to go back to the country.

Henry kissed Anne softly on the lips in front of everyone including Francis who was looking at the pair.

"What was that about my love?" asked Anne once he had let her down.

"Charles is leaving with Catherine to go back to the country," said Henry.

"Is little Henry going too?"

"No he is to stay at court," said Henry. Anne smiled up at Henry and took a drink of water from her glass. Then collapsed onto the ground in a faint.

"Anne!" shouted Henry as all of Anne's Ladies ran to her. He picked her up into his arms and carried her into the palace away from the party. Her ladies in toe.

* * *

thank you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed


	54. Chapter 51

Last time

Henry kissed Anne softly on the lips in front of everyone including Francis who was looking at the pair.

"What was that about my love?" asked Anne once he had let her down.

"Charles is leaving with Catherine to go back to the country," said Henry.

"Is little Henry going too?"

"No he is to stay at court," said Henry. Anne smiled up at Henry and took a drink of water from her glass. Then collapsed onto the ground in a faint.

"Anne!" shouted Henry as all of Anne's Ladies ran to her. He picked her up into his arms and carried her into the palace away from the party. Her ladies in toe.

* * *

This time

Henry put Anne down on their bed in the Queen's apartment. And started to remove her dress which even though it was less structure than other dresses that she wore this dress was loose material around her stomach. She had designed the dress to fit her form without the structure that was fashionable but stopped the breathing of the body.

"Your Majesty the midwife and the court doctor," said Lady Nan. Then she started to help out Henry remove Anne's dress to help her breath undoing the buttons down the side of the dress and putting her into the night grown that had been set out by her ladies in waiting. And undid her hair curls before plaiting it and laying her down on the pillows.

"What is going on?" asked Henry when the midwife and doctor checked over Anne.

"Her majesty is very tired and will not need to be bleed but she will need to wash though the poison though it will not harm the babies," said the doctor with the midwife nodded.

"Her Majesty must not be moved for a period of time," said the midwife.

"Of course," said Henry looking down at his wife. He needed to find out what had happened to her. He had an idea of who he thought did it but he was not so sure.

"Henry," Anne said in a weak voice.

"Yes my love," replied Henry kissing her forehead.

"Why am I in bed?" asked Anne still in a weak voice.

"Because you drink some poison but not a lot," said Henry. "The Doctor and Midwife say that you will be fine."

"The cup was not mine Henry," said Anne sitting up wincing in pain.

"Whose cup was it?" asked Henry.

"Little Henry's," she said and started coughing up the poison.

"Little Henry's," repeated Henry handing her a cup.

"Yes Little Henry's," she said after drinking and spitting out into a bowl that Lady Nan was holding.

"Why would anyone want to harm that boy?" asked Henry.

"What I heard in court gossip is that Catherine the one that is Duke Brandon's ward wanted to have her son's as the next in line to that title," said Lady Nan to her friends.

"Why would she to do that?" asked Anne in a low voice all she was able to do.

"Because that way she would have power over Charles Anne and he thinks that she is going to turn him against me," said Henry.

"Did he talk you that?" asked Anne.

"Not in so many words but yes I know my oldest friend and what he thinks," said Henry he kissed her on the lips then stood up and said. "I will go to him now and arrest this Catherine Brooke and put her in the tower for hurting you," and he left the room to go to his friend's apartment which were on the other side of the palace near to his own.

"What do you think will happen, Nan?" asked Anne to her dearest and older friend.

"I do not know Anne but whatever happens you have to get better for the babies," said Lady Nan placing a hand on her mistress' stomach with a smile.

"I need to find out what to do with the buildings that I have been given and I have an idea but getting it though the council is going to be very hard," said Anne in a weak voice.

The door open and in rushed Elizabeth and Mary with Little Henry. All ran over to the bed in which Anne was laying in up against the pillows.

"Mama why did Papa have to carry you in here?" said Elizabeth crawling into the bed and under the covers next to her mother.

"I was not feeling very well that is all," said Anne looking down at her little daughter.

"Why mama?" asked Elizabeth hugging onto her mother.

"Because mama is going to have to have another baby," said Anne running her fingers though her daughter's golden red curls.

"Really but you just had Arthur and Harry," said Elizabeth with a look on her face that she was thinking about how to worked. "Will you have to go?" asked Elizabeth remembering when her mama had to go away before. She was still not sure what was the real reason but from what her mother had said it was a few ways.

"No I do not need to, but maybe we could go with your brothers and Little Henry and maybe Mary if she so wishes and my ladies and stay at the palace of Hatfield. So that your father is able to not to worry about anything," said Anne with a little laugh in her voice.

"Maybe can I ask Papa?" asked Elizabeth with a smile she loved Hatfield too and it was very pretty and the gardens were better than here in London.

There was a lot of noise outside the room. And then Henry came rushing into the room.

"What is it Father?" asked Mary seconds after he had entered into the room.

"She's gone," was all he said before he left the room again.

"Who's gone?" asked Little Henry looking after the King back to Anne.

"I do not know how much I can tell you Honey," said Anne moving a little so that he was able to get into the bed with her and Elizabeth. "Kitty can you find out what is going on?" Katherine Howard her cousin and young lady-in-waiting curtsied then left the room.

"Is it Catherine?" asked Mary in a whisper towards Anne and Nan.

"I think so Mary," said Anne back to her.

"Who's Catherine?" asked Little Henry. Anne started to cough very hard Lady Nan gave her some more water for her to drink. He repeated what he said.

"Your father's ward," said Mary to the seven year old boy.

"But Father says that he loves her and wants to marry her why would he let her go?" asked Little Henry looking up at Anne. Anne could see how innocent the little boy was but he was able to see his father's feelings towards this Catherine. She tried to remember how old Catherine was maybe four ages younger than her a year or so older then Mary.

"Because… I do not know… I am very sorry but I do not," said Anne looking down at Little Henry. She saw Charles and Henry's younger sister Mary in him but he seemed more like Henry her husband and Little Henry's uncle in how he held himself.

"It's ok Aunty Queen," said Little Henry using the nick name that he used. "I answer stand Papa and Uncle King, do not what you to tell me anything," Anne could see that Little Henry was like her own Elizabeth older than their age.

Again there was a loud noise outside and in run Kitty with news. She was red in the face from running down the long corridors of the palace, she was out of breath always she was unable to speak and it took a full five minutes until she could speak to her mistress and she curtsied towards the royal family.

"She's killed him," was all she was able to say.

* * *

thank you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed

PS poll is still open about what it do with Jane and Breton until the 31st January 2011

to vote it is on my profile page


	55. Chapter 52

"She killed him," said Kitty breathily again. Everyone was shocked and unable to speak. Anne was the first one to speak.

"Who has she killed Kitty?" asked Anne. Fearing that it was one of her family like her husband or babies.

"Duke Charles Brandon your majesty," whispered Kitty she looked over at Little Henry who had started to cry and hug Anne more closely. "I am sorry Little Henry. I really am."

"Where is his majesty Kitty?" asked Anne she looked at Little Henry and than her daughter Anne who was asleep her arms around her waist.

"With him at the moment he said that he will be here soon," said Kitty just as Cornwell stepped into the room. His face grave and grey, he looked more tired than normal.

"You're Majesty," said Thomas bowing his head than moved closer to the bed so that he was able to talk to his Queen.

"Mister Cornwell I'm very sorry for the loose of yours and mine friend and I hope that this sort of thing will not happen again," said Anne tears forming in her face. She had for so long wanted to have Charles on her side then for him to be killed before they could form a base for Henry. "Mister Cornwell please go to my husband and tell him I am here for him."

"Of course your majesty," said Thomas and he left the room. Going straight to his friend and King as quick as he could without running the way there.

Anne hugged Henry and said to him, "My Little Henry nothing is going to harm you tonight or every again. Tonight I want you to sleep in the royal nursery with the Princes and Elizabeth so that you really are safe this that ok?"

"Yes aunty Anne," whispered Henry. Getting out of the bed and walking next to Lady Nan who was holding Elizabeth in her arms asleep. "Can we talk in the morning aunty Anne?"

"Of course Dearing," said Anne kissing him on the cheek. "Now get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"Good night," he said as he walked out of the chamber and into the nursery where there was a bed made up for him.

"Good night Little Henry," called Anne.

After five minutes of silence there was a shout from outside the chamber door and in burst Catherine who holding a knife. Anne was on her own everyone else was getting ready for their beds.

"You are the one who killed my husband," Catherine shouted at Anne.

"He was not your husband and you were the one who killed him not me," said Anne in a calm voice.

"No you were and I have to stop you for Jane should be in that bed," shouted Catherine.

"Catherine you are the one that is to blame for your actions. Plus Jane is at the tower for trying to murder me," said Anne still in that calm voice. "Catherine, are you going to kill me?"

"Yes and that way the people of England are going to find out what a whore and a bitch you are," shouted Catherine back at the question. "Plus I would be welcomed back to Rome by the Pope and the angels in Heaven."

"Catherine," said Anne. "When you kill me the whole of England will be after you."

"I know the people of England they will not," said Catherine.

"Catherine think about it," said Anne sitting up and wincing in pain.

"Did you like the poison?" asked Catherine in a menacing tone.

"You wanted to kill your next husband own heir and son. A little boy who is innocent and also you are trying to kill me when I am with child," said Anne.

"Yes I will kill you and your bastard," said Catherine.

"Catherine and where would put you?" asked Anne. "What would that bring you?"

"Everything," Catherine simply said.

"Everything? Like what Catherine?" asked Anne still in her soft voice.

"I will have Charles," said Catherine.

"But Catherine you have killed Charles and he cannot came back for you cannot bring back the dead," said Anne. "Plus Jane will never be Queen. For Henry would never have her as his Queen and same with the people of this great nation."

"They will," shouted Catherine standing up to her full height. "They well once you are gone they will have Jane has the Queen of England and your bastards are gone and her sons on the throne. They will love her as they would never love you."

"I remember Jane saying something like that but she will never be Queen and the Pope as far as I am concerned can stop messing about in England's politics and stick to his own religion and his own problems about his faith being wrong," said Anne. She knew about Catherine's faith and that she was working for the Roman Catholic Church in Rome. "That woman will be executed by the King's degree for what she has done. If she did become Queen then there would be a civil war in this country hundreds if not thousands would be killed. Sons against fathers, brothers against brothers and families against families."

Anne had noticed the door to her chamber open and saw Mary (her step daughter) holding a gun a gun that Anne knew was Henry's. However Catherine had not seen or heard Mary when she brought the gun up and fired straight into Catherine's heart killing her right away. Anne stood up and walked over to the body and put her arms around the younger woman who was now crying thick tears and shaking violently.

"Oh Mary thank you I will tell your father that she was trying to kill me like she was you have nothing to fear about him hurting or hating you," said Anne to Mary hugging her close to her. In stepped Lady Seville and saw the body for Catherine on the floor than Anne and Mary hugging and crying. Anne had placed the bed covers over the body.

"Your majesty I will get someone to clear up this mess and get you some more covers for the bed," with that she left to get help from a footman outside. She sent him off with a message for the King.

Meanwhile Henry was still in Charles former apartments talking to Cornwell about the murder.

"Your majesty her majesty told me to tell you that she is sorry and grieving for the loss of a good friend for us all," said Thomas.

"Thomas why would she do this?" asked Henry Thomas knew that Henry meant Catherine.

"She was mad your majesty not in her right mind," said Cornwell. "Plus she was working for the Pope and he is becoming madder as he is fighting to control his emperor."

"I know what you are talking about Thomas," said Henry. "Charles body will be put in a coffin and placed in Westminster for mourners."

"Of course your majesty. His family will need to be at the funeral," said Cornwell.

"Yes they will," said Henry. "Also the court will go into morning and will wear black of the normal period of time for a member of the royal family."

"I will see to that your majesty," said Cornwell.

"What is going to happen to Little Henry?" said Henry thinking about the future. "Now that his father and mother are gone to the great lord."

"Well your majesty it appears that Charles wanted you and your lady wife to look after the education and well fare of the young Duke," said Thomas Cornwell.

"I believe that Anne would be happy about that she looks that at lad is her own son. And he looks up to her as a friend something that we need," said Henry. "We might need to give him a new name to call him. I mean we have already have Prince Henry and of course myself. I think we should ask him want he wants to be called."

"I think that that is a wise idea your majesty," said Thomas.

"Catherine been find in her majesties chamber," said a servant that had come into the apartment.

"Is my queen ok?" asked Henry trying to not shout at the messenger.

"She is your majesty as are all the royal children. It appears your majesty that Catherine tired to kill her majesty but the Lady Mary Tudor stopped her from doing so," said the servant.

"I will go straight to her," then he turned to his chamberlain a said. "I will talk to you later about the funeral and what is coming to happen later," then he left the room towards the Queen's apartments. Passing people who bowed and curtsied towards him.

* * *

sorry I have killed both Catherine and Brandon off

but good for Mary for doing that to her

coming soon

the funeral for Catherine and Charles

Jane's and Breton's trail

plus find out what the voters want to happen to them both

plus how many babies is Anne having?

thank you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed

xxxx


	56. Chapter 53

_Anne was running away from something. She did not know what and all she knew was that she needed to run away from whatever it was. She was younger she felt younger around about fourteen or fifteen she was wearing her lady in waiting uniform. _

"_I am coming to get you Sweet Annemarie," called a voice from behind her the voice was harsh a male voice. A voice that she knew but was unable to place. She ran faster and faster._

"_No you are not," she called back over her soldier. _

"_Yes I will you little whore," said the voice and the person grabbed her from behind pulling her to them._

"_Stop please stop I'll be good. I promise I will be good," said Anne she had started crying. Tears falling down her face in showers she was unable to stop them from falling._

"_I will if you sleep with his majesty," said the voice she now knew it, it was her Uncle he had his arm wrapped around her forearm and was tightening his grab on her arm hurting her._

"_But I love him Uncle," said Anne. "And he would just break my heart."_

"_You stupid little bitch we need you to sleep with him," said her Uncle._

_The image jumped and settled on her being in her chamber there was a noise outside and in stepped her brother George and Mark. She looked down and saw her stomach was round with child._

"_Sister I have something to tell you," said George walking forward._

"_Yes brother?" Anne smiled up at the brother that she would never see again._

"_I am in love with someone," said George._

"_With whom not your wife I mean she is a bit of a bitch," said Anne laughing._

"_I believe you my sweet little sister," said George._

"_So who are you in love with?" asked Anne._

"_Mark!" said George._

"_George what do you mean? You love Mark," said Anne._

"_Yes I am in love with Mark I have been in love with him for a while now and I have been fighting it for so long," said George._

"_Mark do you feel the same way?" asked Anne._

"_I do your majesty," said Mark looking down at his feet._

"_Will I am happy for you both but remember that you cannot act on these feelings in public," said Anne. "Because if you are found out we all will be punished for what you are going to do and that she have told I have not stopped you. You know how Father and Henry are."_

"_Yes of course your majesty," said both George and Mark together._

"_I would go to your apartments and rest," said Anne. "I need to go a talk to my husband about that blonde whore and that I want her out."_

"_Of course your majesty," said Mark and George as they followed Anne most of the way to the King's apartment before they both turned off towards your rooms._

_Anne heard two voices inside the room. She heard one which was her husband. The other was Jane's. Anne started crying not wanting to open the door._

"_You have to get rid of her my love," said Jane Anne heard though the door._

"_But I cannot not when she is with my child," said Henry._

"_How do you know that the child is yours? There are rumours around the court that the child is not yours," said Jane Anne saw her kissing Henry._

"_Are theses rumours true?" asked Henry after they kiss to Jane in a voice which was strong with passion, passion that Anne had not heard for a long time._

"_I believe so Henry," said Jane with a smile on her face. Anne had to stop this had stop it. She fell to the floor crying unable to get up off the floor. "Henry my love, get rid of her. She is the wrong Queen. She is power hungry and she brings nothing but hatred and failure."_

"_No Henry please I'm not what she says I love Henry. I have loved for long, long time and still do. Henry your majesty I have never laid with anyone else," said Anne crying._

"_You lair and whore Anne," shouted Henry. "You have never loved me and you and your family wanted to use me as the King."_

"_Henry that is not true," said Anne._

"_Is it now," shouted Henry into Anne's face._

"_Yes your majesty," whimpered Anne. "If that is so I would have slept with you when you first started to court me back at the beginning. You know that I am not like the rest of my family you know that."_

"_Do I Anne?" shouted Henry again._

"_I hope so," said Anne._

"_Well from what I know for you is that you are a cold hearted whore that will never give me what you promised me," said Henry._

_She saw everyone come into the room. They were laughing at her and smiles on their faces some pointing at her._

"_Off with her head," some cheered in loud shouts._

_Anne turned and looked at her husband and Jane kissing in bed together. They were both naked and they kept on kissing each other and Anne was unable to get to them. There was something stopping her from getting to them._

"_Stop please, please stop. Please I love you please stop," the world started to disappear and she was shaken awake._

"Anne sweetheart," said Henry. "Wake up sweetheart."

"Oh Henry," whispered Anne hugging him. He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers though her hair.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Bad things, very bad things. You were with her and shouted at me and started to believe her. you believed that she was telling you the truth about me. You were in the bed together and I could not get to you to stop you," said Anne crying again hiding her face into his chest.

"Sweet Anne I am here with you and not with her. I will never go to her when I have you," said Henry kissing her on the forehead.

"Why were you awake Henry?" asked Anne looking up to her husband he had been crying she could see that.

"Thinking about tomorrow," said Henry. Anne kissed him on the lips and hugged him closer to her body each taking in comfort from the other.

They both knew that they had to be strong because they could not go to the funeral but they were going to be there for Little Henry. The day before the party from France had returned home and Eleanor had promised to write to Anne and vice visa. The two had become friends and support that Anne needed at this time. She now had her sister and her ladies that were all friends and were the support that she needed but who was Henry's having lost his best friend and loyal supporter.

"It will be fine Henry," said Anne kissing him gently.

"I need to find another to go on a hunt with me now that he has gone," said Henry kissing her gently back and laughed.

"Maybe Henry," said Anne laughing back. "Are you going to tell Little Henry about his father and his mother and what they were like? You know when lot were children and older. I mean I only knew them a little."

"I will do that," said Henry. Both when back to sleep thinking of good things and they both did not have nightmares.

That morning Henry Brandon was getting ready for his Father's and his Father's Ward's funeral. Anne came into the room and smiled at him all dressed in black and he looked very much like his father just a smaller vision of him.

"How are you?" asked Anne. She was worried for the young lad who had had to grow up so much in the last couple of days.

"I fine," said Henry in a small voice he was trying to be brave for everyone but Anne could hear the tears in his voice.

"Henry just remember that you are very important and you are a Duke and the son of a princess. Something that you have to remember. Ok," said Anne.

"I know Aunty Anne," said Henry.

"We are sorry that we cannot come with you today but we will be with you in spirit," said Anne hugging Little Henry.

"Of course Aunty Anne," Little Henry hugged her back tight. "Sorry Aunty Anne I hurt you and your baby," said Little Henry worried that he had hurt Anne or the Baby.

"Oh Henry you could never hurt me or the baby. We just have to be careful with your Aunty Anne," said Anne laughing and hugging Little Henry tighter. "When you come back the King wants to talk to you about your education and some other things."

"Ok Aunty Anne," said Little Henry. Lady Seville was taking him to the church to the funeral where they would be meet by Master Cornwell and the service was to be done by Cranmer.

"I will see you later Little Duke," said Anne and kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the room with him but went into the living room area of the apartment and seat down next to Elizabeth who was reading a book and picked up her own book. As Henry walked out of the palace and into a carriage he was watched by Henry who was in his study with Anne's Diary reading though the passages.

_Father told me again today that had to get the lay with his majesty. Uncle is also telling me that I have to do this. However I will not I love Henry and I want him to love me. Is that shellfish for me? Well Mary thinks so. I wrote to her today about it and she said that I had to do this my family want._

_Henry was telling me that he loved me today and I love him. I can speak the truth about my feelings today. I will be away from the court for about two weeks. Father says that this will produce more love from Henry. But I do not think that I need to go to home I mean I love his majesty and he says that he loves me._

_I talked to Charles Brandon I think that he was spying on me for the King. And I hope that I have not given him anything that he could use against me. He has just had a young baby boy in which Charles and Mary have named Henry after his Uncle the King and he is the most handsome baby I have seen. And in my period of time in Paris were lots. But Little Henry is a perfect mixture of the parents just as I would love for mine and Henry's sons or daughters to be._

_Next month is my sixteenth year on this earth and I cannot wait for it Henry has planned a party but has not told anyone about the real reason behind it and I am hoping to dance with him more than once that night like I did last night and the night before. We have been in love with each other for now year and a bit which I think is the longest relationship outside of his marriage that Henry has had went a female._

_Goodnight I hope for peasant dreams thinking about my Henry and the little Henry._

Henry closed the book and walked out of the study to the Queen's apartments a similar journey that he had made the night that Charles had been murdered.

"Anne," Henry said when he walked through the door and smiled when he saw the Queen and his youngest daughter sitting together reading two different books Anne was rubbing her stomach which in her dress was larger than she had been before.

"Yes Henry," she said when she saw him from looking up from her book.

"Papa," called Elizabeth but went back to her reading much like her mother.

"How are you feeling my love?" asked Henry placing a hand on his wife's stomach.

"I am fine just a little bit of morning sickness but that is normal at this stage of pregnancy," said Anne. "How are you Henry?"

"I think I will be fine in a while," said Henry.

"Papa where did Hal go?" asked Elizabeth asking after Little Henry.

"He had to say goodbye to his father who is with the angels," said Henry.

"Like Uncle George?" asked Elizabeth remembering her uncle and the way that Henry had looked this past couple of days. "This that why we are wearing black?"

"Yes my little jewel," said Henry.

"Ok is he going to be ok?"

"I think so Lizzie," said Anne. "Do you want to play with your sister?"

"Yes mama," said Elizabeth standing up and walking over to her sister who had set up a card game and seat down. To start playing with them.

"Henry I think that you should go and get some more sleep," said Anne. "You know that you can sleep in our bed."

Henry stood up smiled and then kissed Anne on the lips then left to go into the bedchamber.

The midwife came into the room for Anne's check up.

"How are you feeling your majesty?" asked the midwife.

"I feel fine just a little bit of morning sickness," said Anne.

"Well from what I can feel all of your babies are fine," said the midwife finishing up.

"All of them?" asked Anne.

"Yes all three," said the midwife.

Henry came out of the bedchamber and saw the midwife with his wife.

"How is she?" asked Henry. He had not heard the last

"Your majesty her majesty is fine and so are her children," said the midwife. "However there might be problems when she gives birth to them."

"Them?" asked Henry in shock thinking about that suffering Anne had gone in having the twin Princes.

"Yes her majesty is going to have three children in this pregnancy," said the Midwife.

"Three children," said Henry. He remembered what Lady Nan's words about multiply births and people dying from them and that Anne was very lucky to survive that.

* * *

bit of a long chapter this update

needed to get a lot into it

thank you for reading and reviewing going to college now

love pennyheartsseaweed

xxx

still to come

the trail of Jane and Breton

and the results of the public vote

plus Henry becomes very protective of Anne.


	57. Chapter 54

The court scene was very similar to that of the male Seymour but this time there were more cries for off with their head and burn the witch. Jane was pushed into room in front of Breton, who walked in with his head held high, by two soldiers.

"Mistress Jane Seymour do you know why you are here?" said the judge who was not one of the judges that had sent her father and brother to their deaths a few weeks ago before.

"No I do not I am innocent," shouted Jane. Her hair was up but she was a mess her dress was too small of her and was one of Anne's that she had stolen before she left the palace when she was planning for wedding. The dress was fit for a Queen but she could not fit into it.

"Do you Mister Breton know why you are here in this court?" said the judge not noticing what Jane had just said to him she was just a little nothing dressed in a dress that was too tight.

"The same as the Lady Seymour I do not," said Breton. He too was a mess but he was trying to put on a grace that fit his former station in life.

"You are both here to be tried in front of this court for treason against the King and country in plotting against the Queen and the Princes," the Judge said. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty and I cannot be judged by this court and will judged by god in heaven," said Jane.

"Not guilty," said Breton.

"You were found guilty in your time away for this court but this is just to look at the evidence against you," said the judge. Jane and Breton looked at each other and both sat down. The judge had read, listened and looked at all of the evidence against this two people and had made his view before the two had entered his courtroom. "His majesty may do as he wants with you. I will recommend that you will be sent your maker by death by two ways beheading or burning at the strake. Whichever his majesty chooses this court will see as fit."

"But that is illegal," shouted Jane over the cheers from the crowned in the court room. "The Pope will never see this as legal."

"It is the Kings view that the Pope is not right to interfere with is court," said the Judge. He was a Lutheran but had never openly said at the pope was bad but in court and England's choices that pope in Rome had no right as he said to his courtroom.

The people in the court started to shout "God save the King and God Save the Queen mother of the future" as Jane and Breton were dragged out of the courtroom back to the tower.

"Jane he will not kill you if he knows what is right by the country," whispered Breton as they were put into their dungeon room.

"But the whore would see me dead," said Jane.

"That Whore is still the Queen and we cannot do anything about her at the moment," said Breton.

"I know my love," Jane said kissing him on the lips.

Main while at the Palace Henry was reading Anne's journal and was laughing at what she had written.

_Today I managed to get away from father and uncle to go on a ride though the countryside with my sweetheart Henry. We were followed like normal but as I said it is normal and for the safety of Henry. Henry has given me a new horse I have called it Princess she is beautiful and like one that I had when I was younger. She is brown with a white patch on her head between her large eyes. She is smaller than Henry's main horse which is called Hero. He is a grand black horse which is bigger than mine and other horses but that might be because he is taller than other people at court or in England. But he would be because he is the most handsome man in England no in Europe. I have been to the Netherlands and France and have never met anyone like him._

_Henry and I were so happy to be away from everyone in the court and I have been allowed to have the day off to be with him by the Queen. However she does not know what I wanted the day off for. She thinks that I am visiting a friend. Well I was but not that type of friend. _

_Lady Nan is a great friend and a lady in waiting she started around the same time as I did in the Queen's service. It is her birthday tomorrow and I plan to do something about it. It is her twenty first year on Gods earth. This to me is three years more than my seventeen and a half years that I have been on this earth. _

_I have designed her, a gift of a new dress that I have been producing in my spare time. I hope that she likes it. It is very beautiful and I have been planning it for some time. I was given money from Henry to finish it off…. _

There was a knock at the door and in stepped Mister Cornwell holding the court parchment.

"Your Majesty," said Mister Cornwell worried about how Henry was going to react to the news.

"Yes Mister Cornwell," said Henry putting down the journal on the table.

"I have the courts order for Mister Breton and Jane Seymour," said Cornwell handing him the parchment.

"Of course," said Henry reading the parchment.

"They have been found guilty of all of the charges," said Cornwell looking at his friend and King.

"We always knew that they would be," Henry said thinking about all of the evidence against the two people.

"The judge was unable to make a choice of death sentence for them," said Cornwell as Anne walked into the room. "The two that he views as the best are beheading and burning at the strake."

"And I have to make the choice between the two?" asked Henry.

"Yes your majesty," said Cornwell.

"Henry," said Anne hugging him she was worried about him.

"I know my love but I have to get rid of them," said Henry kissing her on the lips.

"But it will bring war with most areas of Europe," whispered Anne. "He will not allow it Henry."

"Who my love?" asked Henry.

"You know who the Pope," whispered Anne.

"He has no right to inter in a matter that will send a message that the people of England what never to return to the church in Rome," said Henry. "That is correct is it not Cornwell?"

"Yes your majesty," said Cornwell.

"You see. I know that you are worried but the people are on your side and we have their support not the Pope in Rome," said Henry in a strong voice. "Plus with the two gone you will be safer in your position and these babies will be safe."

"I know my love but it this seem wrong and I do not my name anywhere near it," said Anne.

"I know but you are so innocent like when we first met you remember," asked Henry with a laugh in his voice.

"I remember but please remember for the safety of your children both born and here," Anne put her hands on her stomach.

"I know my love but we have to do this," said Henry placing his hands over Anne's smaller ones. "I will sign the death warrants tonight after I spend the rest of the day with my family Master Cornwell."

"Of course your Majesty we will have them ready for you then," said Cornwell and with that he left the room closing the door with a smile on his face.

In Rome about five months before the Pope who was an old man was meeting visitors in the Sistine Chapel where he was getting ready for Mass that day.

"My child do you have a message about the kingdom of England?" he said to the English messenger.

"Yes your Holiness," said the messenger. "His majesty the King Henry has asked you never to talk about his own countries politic and never to support an army or any other form of methods to get rid of his heart and Queen. If you do so not do as he wishes than he will see fit to form parties against the Roman Catholic Church here in Rome."

"Well why would he said a thing like that?" asked the Pope.

"That would be because of the warrant that you have over the Queen of England and her children's head," said the messenger.

"I will stop the call on the Queen if she stops her heresy and produces a son for the King of England," said the Pope.

"It is well known now that her majesty has given birth to twin princes when she was away from court and both are in very good health with both parents," said the messenger.

"So Jane Seymour will not be Queen?" asked the Pope sitting down the idea of Jane Seymour being the next Queen of England was the only reason that England would be back in the hands of his church.

"It appears so. It also appears that she is on the way to the holy city and his majesty the King of England will stop at nothing to get rid of her as she is seen to be working on your orders and as tried to kill her majesty," said the messenger.

"I will need an update of events," said the Pope dismissing the messenger.

* * *

you can continue to vote for what happens now that we know that the Pope in Rome is not going to do anything about it until tomorrow the 16th January 2011

thank you for reviewing and reading

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	58. Chapter 55

**chapter 55 re-edited on 4th June 2012**

**this chapter is rated as M of a reason no one under the age of 16 sexual themes and wording. And Anne and Henry together in their bed chamber. and I really mean it guys there are more instructions in the chapter. **

"Anne I have something that I need to tell you," said Mary running into Anne's bed chamber. Anne was getting ready of the dinner.

"What is it Mary?" asked Anne looking up at her step daughter.

"Samuel has asked me to marry him," said Mary in a rush.

"Really oh Mary I am so happy for you. I mean we have to plan a wedding and your dress," said Anne jumping up and hugging Mary.

"Anne we have some time before I want to wait for awhile until you have had the babies," said Mary.

"Mary I want to have it before this babies come because there is a chance that I cannot be here when they come," said Anne looking down at her hand that she had placed on her stomach.

"Yes you will Anne you have very strong," said Mary placing a hand over Anne's. "You are very strong and have been through so much before."

"I know Mary but there is a chance that I might not I want you to look after your father siblings if anything happens to me," said Anne. "Ok?"

"Ok Anne I will but I still do not believe that anything will happen to you," said Mary.

"We need to think of your dress because it is going to take awhile to produce," said Anne now thinking about good things.

"I was thinking about a red colour or something else," said Mary thinking about colours that she was allowed to wear.

"I was looking purple or violet," said Anne smiling at Mary.

"But that would not be right," said Mary.

"Yes it is. I think of you as a sister and I want you to a part of my family and so does your father he just does not say anything," said Anne smiling up at the younger woman. "Plus you are going to be a princess again."

"What do you mean Anne?" asked Mary shocked by this.

"Well I am going to ask your father to make you a Princess of England behind Elizabeth," said Anne with a smile on her face.

"But how are you going to get father to agree to this?" asked Mary thinking about it but not coming up with any answer.

"I can get him to do whatever I want because I know him and he knows me," said Anne still smiling.

"Your majesty we have to start getting down to the great hall," said Kitty.

"Of course Kitty I need to remember what I need, I need sometime but I cannot remember what," said Anne looking around the room think out loud. "I need a piece of paper with what I was working on this morning. Where did I put it?"

"Is it this, your majesty?" asked Lady Nan holding a folder of parchment at Anne had placed on the bed.

"Thank you Nan yes it is," said Anne holding the folder close to her chest. Turning to Mary (step daughter) she laughed. "I am becoming very forgetful in recently."

"That is very common with mother's your majesty," said her sister Mary.

"I know Dear Sister," she nodded and stepped out of the room and walked being followed by Mary and her ladies in waiting.

"Her majesty Queen Anne, The lady Mary, Duchess Stafford, Lady Nan and Lady Katherine Howard," called the servant. Duchess Stafford was Mary Boleyn new name that her father had dead leaving her husband the poor soldier was now a duke and in love with her and all of her children Catherine, Henry and Anne named after her youngest sister.

"My love," said Lord Newton walking over to Mary.

"Samuel not out loud," giggled Mary turning beet red.

"Have you told her?" asked Samuel.

"Yes I have Samuel," said Mary.

"I agree with her but please sooner not later," said Anne smiling at the couple. "Have you yet told His majesty?"

"Not yet your majesty," said Lord Newton.

"I would if I was you," said Anne.

"Of course your majesty," said Samuel.

"Sweet Anne," called Henry walking up to Anne kissing her on the lips and moving her away from Samuel who was now talking to Mary. "What have you got there my love?" pointing the paper in her hands.

"Oh I forgot these are my plans for the buildings I just wanted you to read them," said Anne with a smile on her face. "There is another thing that I wanted to talk to you about but it could wait until later when we are in our chamber."

"Oh whatever it is I cannot wait," whispered Henry into her ear making her laugh.

(Go to next chapter if under 16yrs old. Mature rated for sexual language and images or just skip the next couple of paragraphs until next part in ())

"Mary sister can I talk to you about something," said Anne whispering into her older sister's ear. Mary nodded and allowed her to be pulled away by her sister away from her husband.

"What is it dear sister what do you to talk about?"

"I wanted to know what I can do that will not hurt the babies or me with Henry," said Anne in a whisper.

"Well there is always Fellatio Anne that will not hurt anyone," said Mary in a matter of fact voice.

"What is that?"Asked Anne looking at her sister.

"It is when you suck the male…"

"Oh Mary I do not know if I could do that," Anne interrupted her sister before she could tell her in graphic detail. Anne could picture in her head what her sister had meant. "Have you ever do is?"

"Yes many times in my life," said Mary.

"Does that include Henry?" asked Anne in a whisper.

"Yes when we first slept together," said Mary looking at her little sister.

(you can continue to read now)

"I am not angry at you or Henry or father but wish at you had never slept with him first," said Anne. She really was not angry at anyone.

"So I am I dear sister so am I," said Mary hugging her younger sister.

"So you think that I should do this?" asked Anne.

"Yes my dear sister," said Mary. "Now let's go back into the great hall."

"Of course," said Anne and laughed as she said. "I am the one that gives the orders because I am the Queen."

"I know Anne," said Mary also laughing.

"What were you talking to your sister?" asked Henry when she sat down next to him at the top table.

"I just wanted to ask her something," said Anne kissing him on the lips. "About what we could do later tonight when we are alone."

"I look forward for it," said Henry in a whisper kissing her back.

"Lord Newton will be asking for an audience later," said Anne.

"Why would he what one my sweet?"

"He wants to ask you a very important question," said Anne looking over at the couple.

"Oh I see," said Henry.

Later that night. (stop reading right now if you are under 16yrs old and go to next chapter)

"Henry I want to do something and I am not sure what to do so you will have to show if I do something wrong," said Anne in a rush.

"Anne sweetheart," said Henry. "What are talking about?"

"Something that will stop you from going elsewhere," whispered Anne.

"I have promised that I will never go elsewhere when I have you," said Henry kissing her on the lips.

"I know but I want to do this for you," said Anne looking down at him on the bed when she pushed him down into it.

(No guys really if you are under 16yrs old go to next chapter by pressing the next arrow)

She pulled his shirt off from his body and kissed his chest like she had done many times before when they had made love. She then moved lower and lower, down to his toned stomach. She than undid the buttons on his breeches and brought out his manhood from them. She had done something like this before when they were planning to go to France as a couple. That time she had used her hand something that she had seen her sister do to one of her lovers before she was married. Anne then lowered her head and kissed the tip of his manhood. With one hand on her stomach and the other moving up and down the shaft. She opened her mouth and took a small amount of him into her mouth. He had felt a mouth on his manhood before but this was very different this was his wife his love doing this for him. He felt pleasure that only Anne could send him in. the last person to do this to him was Jane Seymour but this was totally different from that. Anne by this time had managed to take most of him into her mouth gagged a little and pulled away. She looked up at him when he started to gentle run his fingers through her hair. To Anne he was salty and tasted very different from anything else in the world that she had tasted but it was not bad. She swallowed it all in one go then sat down on the floor.

"Wow," was all that Henry was able to say he was still out of breath.

She get up and laid down next to him on the bed rolling over on her side to look at him.

"Now it is your turn," was all he said and he pulled Anne's legs apart after removing her dress and undergarments. He started to kiss up her legs and then she pulled him up.

"Henry sweetheart I wanted to ask you something," said Anne kissing him on the lips then letting him kiss her legs again.

"What is it sweet lovely Anne?" his face was now fully between her legs she felt the pleasure when he spoke.

"I want to make Mary a princess again as a wedding gift," said Anne after she had had her own organism.

"Really?" asked Henry pulling her closer to his chest.

"Yes I believe it will make her happy to be given a title that is fit for her," said Anne.

"Ok I will do this for you," said Henry. "What did you have in mind for the buildings that I have given you?" asked Henry.

"Well I was thinking about a lot of things that I could do for them," said Anne kissing him on the lips. "I will tell you in the morning."

"Ok," said Henry other Anne had yawned and pulled the covers over her body.

"Have you signed the warrants?" Anne did not really want to know but she had to know what was going on.

"Yes I have sweet Anne. They will be gone in about a week's time," said Henry he knew what deaths the two would be having later that week.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviewing

still to come

deaths of Jane Seymour and Master Breton

Anne's plans

Mary and Samuel's Wedding plans

and much more

love from pennyheartsseaweed


	59. Chapter 56

Anne and Henry walked out of the palace and rode the way to where they were going they were doing this in secret. When they reached the destination they got out of the carriage and walked the rest to the courtyard where there was already a crown and two strakes.

"Henry are you sure that we should really be here?" asked Anne in a whispered holding her stomach.

"Of course you love," said Henry.

"My love I do not like it here," said Anne moving out of the way. Both had their hood up covering their faces.

"I know my love but I have to be here when the witch is killed," said Henry. To other people their King and Queen just appeared to be another married couple.

"Bring them out. Bring them out!" shouted the crown and Anne had a flashback to the days that her friend Mark and brother George was executed by beheading.

_Flashback_

_Anne was sat in front of the window working on her stitch work on the little christening grown. She knew that she was never going to see her son. But she wanted him to have something before she left this earth when her head was taken from her neck. _

"_My lady," said one of the servants that she had been able to keep. _

"_Yes," said Anne. _

"_Your brother is too being executed today," said the lady with a grin on her face. "And you are a pregnant whore who slept with your own brother," this was a secret to the people and no-one was to know about it._

"_What I have never even slept in the same room as my brother and who do not know your own place I am still your Queen until my head is removed," said Anne. "And this child whatever gender it may be. And if my husband heard you, you would be gone for my service."_

"_What away from here?" said the servant who had always been a bitch in Anne's mind. _

"_Yes away from here and away from me," said Anne. _

"_Well your majesty you are not going to be here for very long just like that Queer brother of yours," said the servant. "Oh I heard the two talking about their love for each other. Did you not know about it?"_

"_Of course I know about my brother and what he gets on what in his own life is his business and I have never tried to interfere in it," said Anne. _

"_Lady Jane Parker is not here today so the rumours must be true," said the servant. _

"_What rumour?" asked Anne in a shocked voice thinking what other rumours had been spread by people._

"_That she found you too in bed together," said the servant. _

"_She did nothing of the sorts," said Anne holding on to her stomach she knew that she had to lower her heart rate for the child to be safe. "That woman is liar and cheat."_

"_I heard that she was a good god fearing woman," said the servant who was a loyal supporter to the Seymour family. _

"_You heard wrong," said Anne has the servant walked out the room and left Anne on her own. She started to work back on the small piece of fabric that she was secretly making into the christening grown. She had used most of the fabric from her undergarments that she had brought with her to the tower. She had brought five but she was only using three of them. The thread was something that she was able to find when she was forced to pack and taken. _

_Sitting back down on the window seat she watched the crowds grow waiting for the execution of the day. It was sick and wrong something that she did not what to happen again. But she had not right to do anything about it anymore. _

"_Off with his head," shouted the crown. Anne was unable to watch as he went to the block. _

"_I will bring my body to the grace of God. For I am innocent of most crimes that I have been find guilty of. My sister is innocent and I hope that the king will see the right and find her so," said George looking up at her smiling she smiled back at him and waved. She made sure that she was not noticed by the crowded. "I hope that you prayer for me and my soul. But most of all of her majesty."_

"_God save the Queen," shouted the crowd up at her. She sat down not wanting to be seen by them for she was crying at what they had said. It would have been easier to believe if they had said something else but they had not. The crowd afterwards become quiet waiting for what she knew was going to happen._

_She heard the crop and looked up out of the window to see her only brother dead and headless. _

_End of Flashback_

Anne was crying just thinking about it.

"I am sorry sweet Anne," said Henry hugging her close to him.

"I am ok just remembering," said Anne.

"Here they come," whispered Henry. He had seen the look on Anne's face when she was thinking it sadden him because he had placed it onto her beautiful young face.

Jane Seymour was forced out into the courtyard else well as Breton towards the two strakes. They were both tired up to the strakes and Anne was handed a bag and forced forward.

"No, please I don't even want to be here," she grabbed another person and handed it to them. She was not going anywhere near them. "Please you do it."

"For course," said the person. They had not seen her face but had heard the panic in her voice.

"Henry please I want to go now," said Anne as the flames were started. "Please I want what to go home," she hugged herself as close as she could into Henry's chest.

"Of course my sweet," said Henry and then they walked back to the carriage and rode off back to the palace.

"I should not have done that Henry," whispered Anne pulling down her hoods as they went through the gates.

"I know my love but it was something that we both needed to do it to see they both gone," said Henry kissing Anne on the lips.

"I am going to the chapel," said Anne in a whisper kissing him back before going into the palace.

Back at the tower Jane and Breton were getting hot.

"If God is your witness we go into your hands," they both shouted over the flames and the noise of the crowd.

They are dead in three hours and those three hours were the most painful that they both had felt. But in the end they were unable to feel anything believing that they were going to God. By the end the crowds had gone away which was normal in longer executions.

Anne had been praying in the chapel for all of those three hours. Henry had come in half way though and after Anne had played with her children. Afterwards she took a nap with Henry both which was tired from the children.

Jane and Breton were burned on holy land which was Anne's wish next to their families in their family plots with very small funerals a couple of days afterwards.

* * *

thank you for reading and reviewing and voting for the deaths

so Jane and Breton are gone

still to come

Anne's plans for the future of the buildings that Henry gave her

Plans for Mary wedding to Samuel

Elizabeth's third birthday party

plus much much more

from pennyheartsseaweed

xxxx

PS I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviews in total now I have 102 reviews

thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you


	60. Chapter 57

The throne room was full of the members of the chamber council all talking about way they had been called here for a meeting when the next one was not going to one for next week.

"His majesty the King," said servant. All of the members stood up and bowed when Henry walked into the chamber.

"Sit," they all sat down. "Her Majesty will be sitting in on this meeting."

"Of course your majesty," said the members of the chamber.

"Her Majesty the Queen," said the servant.

"Sweet have a seat," said Henry. Anne walked over to him and sitting on the chair next to him. He placed a hand on her stomach and then turned to the members of the chamber. "I have called you here today to hear what her majesty's view on the matter of what to do with the abuses of the church in England."

"But your majesty…" said the Duke of Norfolk.

"Yes my lord," said Henry.

"I was wondering about his majesty's view on her own religion," said Norfolk.

"I have my own ideas on religion Uncle but I am not and have never tried to force it on anyone. Unlike many people around this table! In the past couple of years people have forced to believe one think when in their hearts and minds they believe in something else. And putting people to the fire or to the block is not going to help. Most people around this table do not and will never take my view on religion but unlike you would not hold anyone's religion as a crime against them," said Anne. Henry knew her Lutheran and reformist beliefs but now did not hold them against her like he had done before. For her ideas were peaceful and middle ground ones that could bring peace to his land.

"Of course Sweetheart," said Henry. "What are your views on this matter?"

"My views are this Husband. That the church maybe corrupt but it does do a lot of good in the shires and communities up and down this land. Everything from food and shelter and medical help for the poor, to education that the young need to get on in life and move up the classes," said Anne.

"But you have said that they are corrupt," said her uncle, the only man brave to say it in front of their majesties.

"I have but taking out the monasteries and nunneries and not replacing them with something which performs similar functions would mean disaster and set back the country many years. If we did what many of you want to sell the land to you and many others would set back the country and we would only recover what was lost in two to three hundred years," said Anne in a matter of fact way.

"How do you know that?" said Cromwell. "Your majesty," he added.

"Because that is how it goes," said Anne. "In Wittenberg Luther and his followers have set up a system which educates and cares for people that need it. And whatever you think about him or his views this something that we need to keep up."

"But his views are too…"

"Too what my lord," said Henry interrupting duke of Norfolk.

"To against the view of the King," said Norfolk.

"It is my view that Luther is correct in many ways but not in others. So my Duke question or see fit to say what I believe in," said Henry.

"Of course your majesty," whispered Norfolk.

"Sweet I need you to tell us what you are going to do," said Henry.

"Of course my love," said Anne then she stood up and walked around the room her feet had started to fall asleep and her back was hurting her. "I have this idea to use the buildings that his majesty has given to me as a gift which is to start them up as a state run schools, colleges and hospitals as well as maybe a couple of orphanages for the poor and girls."

"But girls do not need an education it is against the ideas of God," said someone Anne was not sure who.

"I am educated so is my sister, my step-daughter, my little daughter and I will have any of my daughters that I have in the future," she said rubbing her stomach. "And it is my view that men should allow girls and women to be able to do whatever they want to do. For one thing woman pay taxes but have no right to get help. So I have thought of one of the areas that the hospital will be midwives and help for mothers and babies. This is something that the people will want not wars that is not what they want. They want peace something you men do not understand because you make money and have glory from them. Something that the common people do not have because are forced to look after their own lives," said Anne looking at each of the men around the room leaving her husband for the last.

"Of course my sweetheart," said Henry. "I will see that it is done what you want and you should go and rest of the babies and your health."

"Of course my love, I am getting very tired and I really do not know why and I have to feed the princes. We are going to try to get them ready for some food," said Anne kissing her husband and the gentleman of the chamber bowed to her as she walked out of the room.

"Master Cromwell I need you to write up and copy this message from her majesty to the people and make sure that all the words are the same to the ones that the queen as made and send them out to the shires and cities," said Henry handing a letter that Anne had written the out before. "Make pamphlets and posters from it."

"I will your majesty," said Cromwell reading the letter to the people. "Have you read this your majesty?"

"Yes of course I have Master Cromwell," said Henry. "Right what other matters do we have to talk about?"

Anne walked being followed by her ladies into her apartment and into her chamber. Lady Nan and her sister helped her out of what she was wearing and into her nightdress. Anne laid down on her bed brushing her hair with her comb as she watched her ladies walking around the room.

"We need a decision what we are doing for Elizabeth's third birthday which is only in two weeks time," said Anne to Nan and Mary her sister.

"We could have a ball," said Mary.

"We have already done things like that sister," said Anne thinking about what she could do.

"How about a play of one of her favourite stories?" said Lady Nan thinking about the day before when Elizabeth had said to her when they were reading. "Princess Elizabeth said that she would love to watch a play."

"I would love for her to get what she wants and we must plan it at the same time as planning Henry's birthday too," said Anne with a smile. She thought that it was a perfect idea of the party.

They started to plan both parties and they outfits for Mary's wedding.

Later that day a group of people had formed a pamphlet shop waiting for the new royal pamphlet to be on sale.

The letter read:

_To the loyal people of England, Wales and other lands, _

_I have all my thinks to give to you the people for all of your support of me and my young family. I wish to say is this that I am very sorry for hurting this country when I fell in love with his majesty. I am sorry that I have made you choose between your religion and your King. Everywhere I go I am remained of this. And I feel that I need you forgiveness. So I bow down to you the people and ask you to forgive me. I love this country and its people. My people. Knowing that came from you all know how you feel. _

_It is my order that you trust in God and His majesty. In what they do and prayer for a good harvest and that we do not have any of the fever sickness. Plus that his majesty my husband lives for a long time to come. _

_I have been told that I have been given in charge of four monasteries and five nunneries something that I know that the people will not like. However I promise that I will never use this has profit and will use it many things for the good for the people and for the use of the people as my job it should be. _

_The people well be able to use this areas in the future as schools, hospitals and other things that people need. I have taken apart of my own families money and will be making a new college campus at Oxford which will be for people who can not normally go to university. This will teach religion and other subjects that people teach. Most of the new schools and colleges that I hope to start will be in the model of the grammar schools but will allow of girls to be education to standards equal to that of grammar schools for male students. I know that many people will never like this and I know that I will have trouble getting this though the chamber both lords and commons but this is something that the country has to do to keep ahead of the rest of the Christian kingdoms. _

_Hospital will also be free to people with midwives and other professionals like doctors which will be trained and qualified to do the job. _

_All of this I hope will bridge the sea between what the church once did with we have now. And bring the country forward in the way that well help the people not the few it the top. _

_Your loyal servant _

_Anne Tudor- Boleyn _

_Queen of England _

"God bless her not even Queen Katherine would have done something like this," said an old man who had just read the pamphlet to his shop of people.

"Yes she is the best Queen that we could ever have," said one of his customers a young woman with her small daughter. "She has produced or will produce a New England for the future."

"I agree with you there my lady," said the shopkeeper.

"God bless her and all her children and God save the King for the most loving and loyal Queen and wife," the cheer went out across the city.

* * *

sorry for the wait

and thank you for the reviews and for reading the story

still to come

plans for Mary's wedding

Elizabeth's third birthday

and much much more

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	61. Chapter 58

"Your majesty," said a maid towards Anne. Anne was sat by the fire later that night still wearing her nightdress with her dressing grown she had just eaten with the children in the nursery and was waiting for her husband to come to her so that she could have some peaceful sleep. Having had nightmares earlier that day when she had had her nap.

"Yes Lucy what is it?" said Anne putting down her needle work onto the chair next to her.

"The Lady Mary to see you," Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy let her in," said Anne standing up to stop the pain in her back.

"Of course your majesty," Lucy left to get Mary. Anne sat back down and picked up her needle work and starting it again.

"Anne," said Mary.

"Mary what is it?" said Anne with a smile.

"I do not know what style will correct for my wedding dress," said Mary sitting down opposite Anne.

"I would not worry about things like that," said Anne. "Because a lot of the time things sort themselves out."

"Whatever could you mean?" asked Mary.

"I mean is," said Anne showing her the piece of needle work that she was doing.

"Is that…" Mary was speechless looking at the needle work.

"Yes it is I was going to show you when we were finished," said Anne.

"Have you ever produced a dress before?" asked Mary.

"Yes I have I made most of my dresses when I was younger and made this that I am wearing and a dress for Lady Nan for her birthday one year before I was married. I was also in charge of mending your mother's dresses. I was thinking about maybe a white or blue for the dress with purple glass beads like the ones that I have used on this sample piece," said Anne.

"Thank you Anne," Mary still did not know what to say. "What will you and Elizabeth wear?"

"I was thinking about white tops with purple skirts to our dresses," Anne smiles at her. "That is that if I can move still when the time comes."

"I know that you will Anne," Mary hugs Anne.

"I really do not think so Mary I am already very tired I just what you and your father to be happy. And I have asked him if he will make you a princess once more and he said that he will think about it so that is any other thing that will make you both happy," said Anne. "Listen to me you would think that I am dying thing I might be and I would never know it."

"Anne you are not dying and this pregnancy will not kill you and you will have three more beautiful babies to add to the three you have already got," whispered Mary.

"I do not know what I am going to do Mary," Anne whispers back tearing up. "Last year when I was in that place missed you all so much. I missed your birthday and Elizabeth's second birthday. And I missed your father's birthday. Something I never what to do again."

"I know Anne I know," said Mary hugging Anne.

"I missed her second birthday Mary," said Anne crying now more forcefully. "I have to make her third better than last year. I do not even know she got what I got her."

"She did Anne she did she play with it all day and took it to bed with her," said Mary.

"Did your father go to her on her birthday?" asked Anne.

"No he was here I believe I did not see him on her birthday or mine," said Mary.

"Why was he not there with you two his own daughters?"

"I believe it was because of that woman Anne," said Mary.

"She was going to Queen," whispered Anne.

"Yes she was trying to become Queen but she would have never been Queen Anne," said Mary. "For she would never be like you."

"She set up her own apartments here I know that," said Anne.

"Yes she did," said Mary. "But she was never looked up to like you."

"Really?"

"Yes Anne people look up to you I do," Mary said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes I do Anne," Mary hugged her.

"I looked up to your mother when she was the Queen," said Anne hugging her back. "She was a very great Queen and loved you and your father very much."

"I know," said Anne.

"She would have loved to have seen you getting married," said Anne.

Then there was a knock at the door and in stepped Lucy again.

"Yes Lucy?" asked Anne.

"A gentleman to see you your majesty," said Lucy.

"Did he tell you his name Lucy?" Anne asked again.

"Yes your majesty he said that his name is Thomas Wyatt," said Lucy.

"Let him in Lucy," said Anne and looked at Mary who was just as confused as her.

"Your majesty," said Thomas Wyatt. "My Lady," he said towards Mary.

"Mr Wyatt I heard that you were set free from the tower," said Anne sitting down with her hand on her stomach.

"Yes sweet Anne," said Wyatt.

"Mr Wyatt we will never call that for we were never in that sort of relationship before or after my marriage to the King and you will call me by my title not sweet Anne but your majesty," said Anne.

"That is correct Mr Wyatt," said Mary who was sat down next to Anne and looked at the man in front of them. "If you do not treat my step mother with the respect that she needs fit to her station I will have to have someone to remove you from this place."

"Of course your majesty my lady," said Wyatt.

"What do you want Mr Wyatt?" asked Anne.

"I wanted to talk to you your majesty," said Wyatt.

"What about Mr Wyatt?" asked Anne and Mary at the same time.

"Is there anywhere where we talk in private?" asked Wyatt looking at Mary before turning to Anne.

"I am very sorry Mr Wyatt I not allowed to be in private with anyone who is not my husband or my children. That is why my ladies are in there," said Anne. "Plus I am in the process of talking to my step-daughter about her wedding outfit. And I was in the process of getting ready for my bed."

"Of course your majesty," said Wyatt thinking about the things that he wished to do to Anne.

"I would leave Mr Wyatt or you may yourself back in the tower where you are not let go," said Anne knowing what the man in front of her was thinking about for she saw the lust in his eyes. "Please leave me and my family alone and never try and think to me again. If you want to talk to me talk me in public in front of my husband."

"Of course your majesty," said Wyatt bowing towards her and leaving the rooms even walking passed the King who was on his way to his wives room.

"Sweet Anne," said Henry walking into the living room of the Queen's apartment kissing his daughter on the forehead and then his wife on the lips. "What was that about?"

"What was what about my love?" asked Anne.

"Thomas Wyatt coming to your rooms," said Henry.

"It is nothing I told to never talk to me in that way again and if he wants to talk to me it has to be in public and with you," said Anne kissing him on the lips.

"Of course that is the only way to stop people from talking," said Henry. "Mary whatever are you doing in here?"

"Father Anne and I were talking about the wedding," said Mary. "Well we were before Mr Wyatt come in."

"I will talk to you more about tomorrow morning after we all go to prayers," said Anne towards Mary. "Thank you for your help," Anne whispered into her ear while they were hugging.

"I will see you tomorrow than Anne," said Mary.

"Good night Mary," said Anne.

"Good night daughter," said Henry.

"Good night Father Anne," said Mary kissing her father in the cheek and walking out of the room leaving Anne and Henry looking at each other.

"Have you been crying my sweet Anne?" asked Henry looking into Anne's eyes.

"How did you know?" said Anne smiling.

"Your eyes are red," said Henry kissing her after he pulled her close to him.

"I am sorry I just got emotional while talking to Mary," said Anne.

"What were you talking about?" asked Henry pulling her into the bed chamber and dismissing her ladies.

"We were talking about her wedding well want I was making for her," said Anne. "And then we talked about Elizabeth's birthday."

"I love your ideas for her birthday…"

"Why did you not go and see her last year?" asked Anne interrupting him.

"I was very busy," said Henry.

"You were busy? Your busy with that woman and her family," said Anne said moving away from him.

"No with the states business Anne," Henry looked at Anne wondering where she had heard about that.

"We all know that was the state's business Henry the fact that you were sleeping with her," said Anne.

"That woman was a witch forcing me away from my children and my true wife," said Henry moving closer to her wrapping his arms around her ever growing stomach.

"Yes she did," said Anne.

"Yes she did and I am to blame for allowing her and her family for doing that," said Henry kissing her on the top of the head.

"I missed my Lizzie's second birthday," whispered Anne.

"I know and I promise to make it up to you and to her," said Henry. "I know that she got what you sent for her."

"Did Lady Nan send it?"

"Yes I believe so and from what I heard Elizabeth loved it," said Henry.

"Ok," Anne paused. "I promise that her third birthday is going to be better than that one with gifts and whatever she wants."

"I will do everything in my power to do this," said Henry turning Anne around and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Pulled both of them onto the bed and started to kiss her all over. Removing her dressing grown and let her fall asleep in his arms. "I promise you that my love, my heart," and with that he too fell asleep.

* * *

thanks for the reviews and for reading the story

still to come

much more Anne and Elizabeth with the twin Princes

war with Spain

Mary's wedding

and much much more

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	62. Chapter 59

The twin princes were laughing their little heads off at what their mother was doing. She was making funny faces at them as she was helping get them ready for their sister's party. It was not normal for the princes to be taken down to a party but Anne wanted them there for Elizabeth's third birthday.

Before the party was going to be a gift giving for Elizabeth something that normally was done that Christmas from Henry and Anne.

"Mama when can I, open my presents?" asked Elizabeth jumping around the room.

"Very soon my sweet little Princess," said Anne. "Elizabeth calm down it will be very soon I promise you that."

"Ok mama," said Elizabeth hugging her mother.

"You look very pretty today your highness," said Lady Nan.

"Thank you Nanny you look very pretty too," said Elizabeth. "So do you Mama."

"Thank you Elizabeth we should be getting down to the throne room," said Elizabeth picking up both babies who were falling asleep. Both were getting heavy but Anne was still able to carry them. Plus she loved being able to hold them in her arms. Just like any mother with their children.

"Her majesty Queen Anne, Prince Arthur, Prince Henry and Princess Elizabeth," shouted a servant as they walked into the outer chamber to the throne room.

"Family," called Henry who was sat on his throne.

"Your majesty," said Anne and Elizabeth both curtsying towards him.

"Sit down," said Henry kissing both of them and the Princes head. "My beautiful little Princess came and sit down on my lap."

"Ok papa," said Elizabeth as she was leaved up into her father's lap.

"I hope that you like your gifts," said Henry. Watching Anne sit down holding the Princes close to her Anne had started to have problems moving around and getting comfortable by sitting for a long time.

"I do too Papa," said Elizabeth hugging into him.

The first of the servants walked forward carrying as box.

"This is a gift from me," said Henry. The box was opened and inside was a necklace a bit like Anne's B gold and pearl necklace instead the B was E and a T in similar script to Anne's and drop pearls.

"It's like Mama's," said Elizabeth. "Can I wear it Papa?"

"Of course my Princess," said Henry waving the servant forward and lifted out the necklace. "You need to left up your hair."

"Ok Papa," she did so and Henry put the necklace around her neck. "Mama look at this."

Anne looked and saw the necklace. "Its prefect Lizzie," she said kissing her husband on the lips. "I have a gift us well for you," waving the next servant forward he was holding a wrapped up gift in cloth of red. "I hope you like Elizabeth," she handed both the princes to her ladies and stood up and walked over to the servant and opened the wrapped present. "This from me and my ladies and before you see it and I need explain why we were giving you this to you now. Later on today we will be watching a play this play is about a princess who is a fairy and we wanted to give you an outfit it fit in with it," then she lifted up the present. It was an outfit like she had said all with wings that went with the dress. The dress itself was gold and white with petal details to it.

"Thank you Mama thank you ladies," Elizabeth hugged her mother and smiled over to the ladies that was smiling back at her. "Can I wear it?"

"Later sweetheart," said Anne and Henry at the same time.

"This is a gift from your brothers," said Anne as she sat down on her throne waving forward the next servant who was holding another box. The servant opened up the box and inside was some new books. "They hope that you like."

"Thank you Arthur thank you Harry," said Elizabeth knowing that it was her mother that had brought the books but played along that her brother's had got them for her.

"The Lady Mary and Lord Newton," shouted a servant.

"Mary," said Elizabeth smiling up at her older sister. Lord Newton was holding a gift in his arms.

"Sister," said Mary. "We have a gift for you."

"Thank you Mary Lord Newton," said Elizabeth still smiling happy to see her older sister happy.

"Your highness our gift to you is this," said Samuel holding the gift up. It was a new game for the garden and a chess board and pieces.

"Thank you both of you," said Elizabeth. Anne was smiling at the couple who after they moved were holding hands. This she knew was a thing that counting couples did but she would never use it against them.

After around about an hour Elizabeth had a lot of presents for everyone at court more than she had ever had before.

"Elizabeth do you want to go and get ready for the play?" asked Henry smiling down at his youngest daughter.

"Yes papa," said Anne kissing him on the cheek and she pulled her mother up from her seat along with her towards the apartment to get ready. "Thank you for the gifts."

"I will see you later my love," said Henry laughing at his wife being dragged by the hand out of the room by the three year old.

"I love you too my Heart," called Anne when she passed through the doors laughing at the same time. Being followed by her ladies and the twin princes a few steps behind them.

Henry was left in the throne room and started to laugh at the scene and the excitement of his daughter who was still young but like his wife.

"A messenger from Spain your majesty," said a servant running into the throne room.

"Let him in," said Henry waving the messenger forward. "What is your message?"

"His Holy Roman Emperor Charles sends this message that if you force the Lady Mary into her marriage then he will have to take up arms against the kingdom of England and other lands that it has rights to," said the messenger.

"You can tell the Holy Roman Emperor that he has problems of his own and I do not believe that his threats will be come true," said Henry trying to keep an equal level to his voice and not to get angry at the man in front of him for it was his daughter's birthday. However it was boiling away inside of him he so wanted to hurt this little man as a warning to his majesty. But he still shouted this at the man in front of him louder than he wanted too. "May go back to his Holy Roman Emperor and tell him that the King of England, France and Ireland is not afraid and well never be ordered what to do with his daughter and the happiness that will bring to her in her marriage to her love."

"Of course your majesty," said the messenger.

"You may go now and make sure you tell my Nephew what I have told you," said Henry. The messenger left and Henry turned to Mister Cromwell and said. "Do you have the reports of the Spanish army in Europe?" he was still trying to calm himself down so that he could face his wife daughters and sons.

"Yes your majesty," said Cromwell. "I will have them on your desk later today."

"Thank you Cromwell," said Henry. "I will be with my family if you or anyone else needs me," he whispers to Cromwell. "I need to talk to Mister Wyatt before I do anything."

"Of course your majesty," said Cromwell nodding his head. Has Henry left he turned to Mister Wyatt and said to him. "His Majesty wants to talk to you Mister Wyatt. He is with her majesty at the moment waiting for you to talk to him."

"Of course Mister Cromwell," said Wyatt. He wondered what the King wanted to talk to him about has Cromwell walked away from him. He walked out of the throne room and up to the Queen's apartment.

The door was opened by a servant and Wyatt stepped inside the outer room that he had before.

"Mister Wyatt I have been waiting to talk to you for a while now," said Henry who was seat on a chair by the window.

"Your majesty," said Wyatt.

"Thomas Wyatt what do you talk of my wife?" asked Henry wanting to know his answer.

"I believe that she is very beautiful," said Wyatt with lust in his eyes.

"I have always wanted to know this did you ever lay with her majesty?" asked Henry looking at the man in front of him he already know the correct answer that Anne had never kissed or laid with this man but would the man tell him the truth. He doubted it.

"I know that you will never believe me but I have before she was forced into her relationship with your majesty," said Wyatt the lust still in his eyes.

"I really do not believe you Mister Wyatt," said Henry. "Tell me something about her body then you were together."

"She has a couple of moles on her back and a third finger on her left hand," said Wyatt.

"I have to stop you there I know my wife I know every inch of her and her body and the things that you said are not true," Henry shouted standing up he towered over Wyatt at his full height. "You have no right to say such things I also need you, no I order you to never say such a thing."

"Of course your majesty," said Wyatt in a small voice.

"I also order you to leave the court go back to your home and stay there," said Henry in a cold tone to his voice. "Find yourself I new wife and stay with her and never came back to the court."

"Of course your majesty," said Wyatt. "I have someone in mind your majesty."

"Go to her and leave my wife and family alone," said Henry. "You may go Mister Wyatt."

"Good bye your majesty," said Wyatt leaving the apartment and went to his rooms to pack his things.

"Henry who was that you were talking to?" asked Anne coming out of their bed chamber as she was fastening up her dress.

"No-one my love," said Henry. "Come here let me," Anne walked towards him. "I remember you wearing something like this before we married that day that I came to tell you about becoming the head of the church in England."

"Yes I remember that day you and quote had you to process me," said Anne who had no idea why but like in other of her pregnancies she was very horny and wanted her husband very badly even if she would be called wanton. "Henry I need you so much that I know that I am wanton but I will not let in not on the day of our daughter."

"Will I must have you too but like you say we must not let ourselves to act on them until later when we are truly allow," whispered Henry kissing Anne just below the ear on her neck making her moan with pleasure.

"Henry stop it please you need to get ready," said Anne pushing him away then she put her hand onto her stomach.

"Are you Ok sweetheart?" he asked putting his hands over hers. "Do you need to rest?"

"I am fine Henry it just that they are moving about in here and there is not much room in here," said Anne smiling down at her large stomach. "The midwife and the Doctor both said that it would be so. They said it is because there is not much room in here so they have to move more than normal babies."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Henry with his hands still on her stomach. Then he went down on his knees and said straight to her stomach. "Now you listen to me your father and your king that you will not harm your mama and my wife. Is that understood?"

"I think they like your voice," whispered Anne picking him up from the full.

"I love yours," said Henry.

"You Henry are too much," said Anne gigging at him. "I love you, you know even though you are a bastard."

"Bastard am I?"

"Yes a big bastard who does not listen to people when he should who believes whores instead of his own wife," said Anne. She did not know why she was so angry at him all of a sudden but she was and she wanted to hit him so badly.

"Anne you need to calm down maybe sit down," said Henry moving her down onto the chair by the window that he had been sitting on. She had just started to cry.

"I do not know what I am doing Henry," said Anne wiping her eyes from the tears.

"Your majesty you are going though mood sways," said Lady Nan walking into the room with Elizabeth who was wearing her dress and fairy wings. Anne and Henry both thought that she looked like a fairy.

"Mood sways?" asked Anne no longer crying.

"You had them really bad in all of your pregnancies before this and I believe that you had them with the Princes," said Lady Nan.

"I did I did not know that it has a name I just thought that it was just me," said Anne then standing up she hugged her daughter and said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Mama," said Elizabeth. "Papa do I look pretty?"

"Yes my gem you do just like your mother," said Henry hugging Elizabeth.

"I think that Mama looks very pretty in her dress," said Elizabeth smiling up at her mother who was smoothing out her dress.

"I do too," said Henry kissing Elizabeth on the forehead and ran his fingers though her hair it was thick just like her mothers. "I do too."

* * *

thanks for reviewing and reading

still to come

more from Elizabeth's birthday

war with Spain

Mary's wedding

nightmares

babies

visits from someone from the past

and much much more

love you all

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	63. Chapter 60

Down stairs in the Great Hall the courters were getting ready from what was going to happen. All were wearing the court fashion plain simple colours and patterns on their dress just like the style that become fashion after Anne had started to wear when she had come back into their lives.

"The Royal Family," called the crier as they walked though the great doors and walked into the room.

"Elizabeth did you have anything to say to the people?" said Anne looking down at her little daughter.

"Yes Mama," whispered Elizabeth then she turned to the people of the court. "Thank you for making my day very nice and happy. Father and mother have set up a play for all of our enjoyment."

The people cheered and seat down on the chairs that had been put down.

"My Ladies and Gentlemen and to you to your majesties," said the announcer actor on the stage. He was nervous looking out at the people seated in front of him with the royal family who were waiting for a good play. However his voice itself was strong. "Today we are here to celebrate the third birthday of Her Highness Princess Elizabeth with this great gift of a play that we are going to show to you today from her parents and the parents of the nation. Today's play is a tale of love and magic set in a garden on mid summers day. Us actors must warn you that this world that all we all will enter will be very much different to the one we life in. our story starts with the birth of a beautiful Princess," the play started with a scene of a mother, father and baby in the middle of the stage. "But when the mother who was a Queen and very beautiful was walking through the palace gardens when she was kidnapped by an evil witch who was very ugly," the words were acted out on the stage when the Queen was kidnapped on the stage the audience booed. The evil witch was blonde haired when the Queen was raven haired and Anne could see the theme that the play was going. She looked down at daughter who was watching the play her face going through the motions and feels of the play.

"Sweetheart?" Henry asked whispered in Anne's ear. "Are you fine?"

"Yes Henry I am fine," Anne whispered back towards him then he kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"You must be tired sweetheart," Henry whispered back towards her. He had seen the yawns that she had been suppressing.

"Love I am not tired that much I just what to be with you lot on Elizabeth's day and I what to watch the play as planned I might just close my eyes if I need to but at the moment I do not think that I need to do so," Anne whispered back. Henry nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"The beautiful Queen was locked up in a tower far away from her husband who she loved and her child that she loved. However the Queen had a secret that we will find out later," said the narrative. "The witch had bewitched the King and his count that she was his true wife. The only person who did not believe her was the Princess who saw through the Witch and missed her mother."

Elizabeth and Mary were thinking of the same thing about Jane Seymour but only Mary knew what had happened to her and that her step-sister had been told that she had just been sent away.

"One day the King and his daughter were out riding when you came across a tower in a garden full of beautiful flowers and herbs. Up in the tower a voice was singing a song. This song made the king remember all about the wife that he had lost and remember that he loved her. "

"I love you my heart," whispered Henry to Anne. Anne had closed her eyes and had put her head on his shoulder and was asleep.

The play finished with the Queen and King being returned to each other and the Princess got her mother back. The spell was broken and the witch was driven out of the country and was never seen back in the country. It is also revealed that the Queen have given birth to a Prince while she was in the tower. The actors finished and bowed on stage the audience all clap and cheer the actors.

Both Elizabeth and Anne went to have a nap in the Queen's bed chamber. Both curled up together Henry had carried Anne and Mary had carried Elizabeth placing them onto the bed softly and covering them both up with the covers. Then they tip toed out of the room to talk to each other.

* * *

sorry a shorter chapter this time

hope to write a longer one next time

hope you like

thank you for the reviews and reading the story

still to come:

Henry and Mary talk

war with spain

wedding

nightmares

visits from someone from the past

love pennyheartsseaweed


	64. Chapter 61

Henry and Mary walked down into the gardens of the palace Henry had pulled Mary's arm though his as they were walking. Something that he did when walking with Anne and Mary now that they were in his good books and was one of the ways that he could say that he loved them.

"Mary I wanted to talk to you about your cousin," said Henry he needed to talk to her.

"Yes father," said Mary looking up at her father.

"I have had word that he will fright if you marry Lord Newton," Henry looked down at his oldest daughter.

"But father why would he do that if I love Samuel?" asked Mary. "Because I do love him with all my heart and I cannot wait until I am married to him."

"I know that you do my daughter," said Henry. "But I have word that he will start a war if you do so. However I will say this my Mary I would do what you want to do and follow your heart."

"Have you told Anne about this threat?" asked Mary thinking about her step mother.

"No I have not and I wish for no one to tell her about this," said Henry. "I wish not to make her worried about things."

"But Father she will find out about this and if there is a war then she will worry about you and the man. And I even believe that she would also worry about the man on the other side," said Mary. "That is what she is like that it is in her nature. Father I would just tell her a little bit about it when the time comes."

"I will but I will wait until I really have too. I feel the same way about Anne's feeling on this matter however she has her own problems and worries," said Henry.

"I believe that she is very brave doing what she is with those bad places," said Mary.

"Those places would be in the hands of the man in my chamber if Anne did not believe so strongly about what she wants to do with them," said Henry as they went back into the palace. Passing the people in the court all bowing to him and his daughter in a manner that was fix for both of them.

"You're Majesty," the people said. "You're Lady."

"And if they got their hands on them then there would be more violence and hatred against the royal court from what I have heard father," said Mary in a low voice.

"I agree with you and Anne on this matter," Henry replied in a similar low voice.

"So have you told her that father?" asked Mary.

"I have she was in the meeting of my chamber when we were talking about it," said Henry walking up the stairs. When he got to the top he grabbed his leg pain having started in it again.

"Father, are you all right?" asked Mary worried about her father. "Do you want me to send for someone like the doctor?"

"Mary I am fine I just need to rest up no need to get the Doctors involved Mary," said Henry moving his leg and straightening up. "It will just make Anne sick and that would hurt the babies that she is carrying."

"I will not tell her father," Mary said. "But you must promise me that you will rest and if it gets worst call the doctors."

"I promise Mary that I will do this," promised Henry as they walked though into the Queen's apartment. Anne's ladies were cleaning and sorting things for Anne and the children in the sitting area and the nursery.

"Your majesty," called the ladies all curtsying towards him. "My Lady," curtsying to her something that Anne had told them to do in respect to her soon they all knew that they would be calling her highness.

"Is my wife and daughter still asleep?" asked Henry sitting down on a chair. Mary took the on opposite him and looked around the room. It was so different from that for her mother's when she was queen. She had loved that room but Anne had made good changes making the room seem lighter and brighter than before.

"Yes your majesty," said Lady Nan setting out what Anne was going to wear for the dinner later. A white dress like she had been wearing before but it was different that it puffy at the shoulders with shorter sleeves. The detail was that of lace and pearl.

"Lady Nan I will just go and wake her up from her nap," said Henry standing up and then wincing in pain.

"Of course your majesty," said Lady Nan in a happy voice. She looked over to Mary who gave a smile towards her. They were going to talk to each other about Henry's leg.

Henry leaped over to the door which was opened quietly and he walked though.

"Sweetheart what is wrong with your leg?" asked Anne having woken up and looked up at the door which was opened by Henry. Watching him leaping as he walked in towards our bed.

"Oh it is nothing my love," said Henry kissing Anne on the lips and Elizabeth on the forehead as she started to open her eyes but she was still a little asleep.

"Henry I know you and you are hurt please tell me what is wrong," said Anne placing her hands on her stomach as the babies kicked it her. It was still gentle but it did hurt some of the time when they kicked in different areas or moved about.

"I know that you know me and that is what I am afraid of," said Henry sitting on bed close to the pillows.

"Papa," happily called Elizabeth hugging Henry.

"Lizzie," said Henry Anne saw that he winced when Elizabeth hugged him tight.

"Elizabeth sweetie Papa is a little sore at the moment and he will not tell Mama what is wrong," said Anne whispering towards Elizabeth but making sure that Henry heard. "That is not very nice is it?"

"No Mama Papa has to tell you everything like Mama tells Papa," said Elizabeth.

"Yes I believe that our daughter is correct Henry," said Anne.

Henry looked from his wife to his youngest daughter then said. "I agree with you. Ok I will tell Mama what is wrong," looking back at two of his girls. "When I fall of my horse when you were not even born I had just met your mother and she had gone back to her house in the country. I was at a joist and came off my horse hurting my leg I then did this again last year when your mother was away. I was wearing a witch's favour and it nearly killed me."

Anne had heard about him coming off his horse while she was away at the tower. And had heard people laughing at him and her behind the doors which had made her cry herself to sleep. And had had a very bad nightmare about a war and burnings of innocent people. She had also seen Jane on the throne laughing at her as she was pulled in front of her. This was something that she did not want to think about when she was happy.

"I heard about that," whispered Anne thinking out loud but only in a small voice so that Henry and Elizabeth did not hear her.

"So every now and then I get a pain in my leg and never want to scare you or your mother," continued Henry. "So I did not want to tell you too about it. I have promised Mary that if it gets bad I will call for the doctor."

"We should get up and get ready to go to dinner," said Anne as she got out of the bed letting in her ladies to her and Elizabeth dressed. "Lady Nan I need to feed the princes. They must be hungry."

"Of course your majesty," said Lady Nan then she went off to get them.

* * *

I am going to go back over the first chapters at a later date

very busy at the moment with college

thank you for reading and reviewing

still to come:

War

nightmares

visits of a person from the past

wedding

births

and much much more to come

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	65. Chapter 65

**M rated for swearing by Henry in this chapter (go over the words if you are under 16 yrs old)**

* * *

"That fucking little c**t!" roared Henry throwing the letter from his ambassador in Spain in a ball onto the desk.

"Your majesty your spies have find out that the Emperor is amassing a great navy on the Spain/ Portugal west coast," said Cromwell pulling out of a folder that he was carrying a piece of paper.

"Does he want to fucking invade us Cromwell?" asked Henry sinking into a chair.

"Your spies believe so as do I your majesty," said Cromwell.

"I do not want her majesty to know about this is well just stress her more then we need right now," said Henry.

"Tell me what Henry?" asked Anne walking into the room. She was on her normal daily walk having been told by the midwife that it was good of multiple births that she moved about and rested a lot. Anne had been to the library which was full of the books that she had ordered and needed for her schools, hospitals and farms that she was forming. "Cromwell thank you for your advice however I will be of course I need more time and more advice from other areas," said Anne looking over at Cromwell in a business voice. "So Henry what are you not going to tell me?"

"Nothing for you to get worried about my heart," said Henry pulling her close to him.

"Is this something to do with the Emperor threatening war?" asked Anne.

"How did you know about that my love?" asked Henry.

"My Uncle plus I heard you shouting Henry," said Anne kissing Henry on the lips.

"I did not want to worry you with this," said Henry kissing her again.

"You may go Cromwell," said Anne looking over it Cromwell.

"Of course your majesty," said Cromwell bowing his head towards Anne and Henry.

"Cromwell can you leave a couple of your pieces of paper?" asked Anne.

"Of course," said Cromwell placing down file in his arms onto the table. Anne knew that he also made copies of everything so this was not a huge thing. He bowed his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"How many…" asked Anne but was interrupted by Henry wrapping his head around her large stomach.

"How many ships, men or people supporting it?" asked Henry kissing her down her neck.

"Mmm… Henry please stop it," whispered Anne reading though the sheets of paper. "There is too many ships for us to handle that the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look 22 galleons and 55,000 men that they can amass in the short space of time," said Anne straightening up pointing at the sheet.

"I know," said Henry sitting down on his chair again and then ran his hands though his thick hair. "We will need to build more ships but there is no time."

"Henry we have better men than the Spanish and now you have support from more people than ever before," said Anne sitting on his lap.

"That is because of you my love," said Henry kissing the top of her head.

"No it is not because of me it is because of the children and the love that we have for each other as a family," said Anne smiling up at her husband.

"When and if the time comes we will have the strength to beat this Emperor," said Henry.

"I believe you Henry," whispered Anne. "I have to go do you want me to call anyone in here?"

"No I need to be alone of awhile to think about what I will do," said Henry watching Anne walk out of his reach and then out of the room leaving him just with his thoughts. He read though all of the sheets of paper in front of him looking into all of the opinions in front of him.

"Lady Mary Tudor," called the servant as the door was opened. Henry looked up as his oldest daughter walked into the room.

"Father," said Mary.

"Mary sweetheart have a seat," said Henry pointing at all of the chairs.

"Father Anne is worried about you," said Mary worried about her father too.

"Mary you must promise me that if anything happened to me that you will help your step-mother in her regency before Arthur is of age," said Henry taking her hand in his.

"I promise father that I will help her if she wants it," said Mary and she really did believe it.

"Of course she will want it," said Henry. "She loves you more like a sister then a step-daughter. She was also writing about it in her book. Have you been writing in yours?"

"Yes of course father I write in it every night without fail," said Mary with a smile on her face. "I know still want me to be the ruler next and believe that Anne is not right for you but I know that my mother rest her soul would not want to see a war if I went forward for the crown. Father I do not want it. Anne and your children with her can have the throne. I'm just happy to be in your good graces and sorry that I was stupid not to see what love is. I see that when I look at you two and Little Elizabeth, Arthur and Harry. I want that being the head of state would be too much stress and I love Samuel with all my heart and I want a family a large one."

"I hope that for you too," said Henry. "Your cousin Charles is willing to go to war to stop that. To stop you having total happiness and that dream of you have to have a family with Samuel."

"Father we must stop him," said Mary standing up. "I will write to him to tell him stop and that I do not want it."

"I believe that that would be a great idea and that you should write to him straight away," said Henry smiling at his oldest daughter. He saw her mother in her more than ever before. He was sorry and graved about her death but he loved Anne so much that she had worked him back to happiness. And plus that witch Jane that had worked out the sadness though her witchcraft and being in his bed.

"Father I will write to him a message. What should I say to him?" asked Mary.

"Tell him that it is your true heart that you love your promised with all of your heart. And that you will marry the one that you love within the next couple of months. And that it is your right to be married to the person that you love," said Henry as Mary wrote them down very quickly notes on what her father said.

"I will write to him right away father," Mary stood up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"What are you doing today?" asked Henry.

"I am going riding with Samuel," said Mary laughing. "Father we are waiting for our wedding night. Anne told all about it what I have to do and she said that on the day she will go though it again so that I am very knowledgeable on the subject."

"France," muttered Henry laughing. "Of course she would."

"Anne said that she was scared about what was going to happen to her when she lay with you for the first time," said Mary. "She told about her past in the France court."

"It still gives her nightmares to this day," said Henry. "More than before because she was in that place."

"Father she loves you and you have made it up to her in more ways that is possible for you have stuck to your word and have not taken a mistress so thing that you would have done before and have done before," Mary said thinking about all the things that her father had done for the woman that he loved.

"I have told Samuel that he must never take a mistress and hurt my daughter in any way that I have done to people that I have and still love," said Henry, Mary could see it in his eyes and believed him.

"Well I have to go and get ready," said Mary walking towards the door.

Henry went back to his plans. When he was younger he would have Wolsey or his former late friend More to do this but he now had to do this by himself. He thought of the past and can easy it was but now he was older and he needed to do this for his family and for his people. He finished up and walked into his throne room to address the people of court.

"My People of England I have sad news to tell you we are not at war that the moment but we must get ready for war if it so makes it," he passed and looked around the room. "The Holy Roman Emperor Charles V has been getting ready an invasion force. This invasion force will take away all the freedom that the country has and we will be back to the corruption of the past. We all remember when last year the harvest failed in the north and when the storms hit the coasts of the south west. These were all a sign from God that I had failed him and had locked away innocents one of which was my wife. I will never allow this to happen again as long as there is an England," his voice was strong and when he finished with "God save the people of England" the people in the throne room cheered. "Now if anyone needs me I will be with my family."

"Elizabeth stop jumping around you need to be measured," said Anne looking over the book that she was studying from over at her little daughter standing on a stool being measured for new clothes.

"Why do I need new dresses?" asked Elizabeth now standing still.

"You need them for two reasons one because you are growing and soon you will not be in the correct size. And you also need a dress for your sister's wedding."

"Yes Mama," said Elizabeth.

"Ouch," said Anne placing her hand on her stomach.

"Your majesty, are you ok"? Asked Lady Nan, running over to Anne, worried, about the younger woman.

"Yes I am fine just the babies kicked all at the same time and it hurt a little bit more than I thought it would be," said Anne hated that she was making people worried about her. She hated that when it happened. Sometimes she just wanted to scream out loud and tell people to go away and that she was fine and not to worry about her. "When do you think his majesty will be back, Nan?"

"Very soon from what I have heard," said Lady Nan.

"His majesty as just said that we maybe at war with the Spanish," said Katherine Howard. "Is this true your majesty?"

"Yes I do not like it but it looks like we maybe at war very soon," said Anne. "Elizabeth you are finished you can go and play with your dollies with your cousin."

"Ok Mama," said Elizabeth hopping down from the stool and took the hand for her younger cousin. "Came on Annie let's play."

"His majesty the King will be very busy. I think that I have finished this for the moment," said Anne putting her book down. "Kitty can you please get the cards out I want to play."

"Of course your majesty," said Katherine Howard.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviewing

hope you enjoy

still to come

war

card game

visits

wedding

births

plus much much more

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx

edited on 4th June 2012


	66. Chapter 66

Kitty set up the cards just as Anne walked over to the table. She remembered when she had played when she was being courted by Henry. She also remembered the forced card games that she had played in France.

"Lady Nan Kitty, are you going play?" asked Anne smiling at her friends. Both nodded and they played as well as watching the two small children on the floor playing with their dolls. The two little children were Elizabeth and her cousin the little Anna.

"I think that I win," said Anne laughing. She placed down three queens when the other two had placed down tens and jacks. They were not gambling because Anne was of the belief that it was a sin, so they were using buttons that they had not used in their sewing and needle work.

"Sweetheart," called Henry from the doorway. "No don't get up."

"Henry do you want to play a game with me?" asked Anne smiling up at her husband. He nodded and walked forward sitting on one of the chairs that Anne's ladies had emptied. "Sweetheart," said Anne towards Elizabeth you and your cousin need to go to your studies."

"Of course Mama," said Elizabeth walking up to both her parents hugging them and kissing their cheeks.

"Of course aunty Queen," whispered Anna she was very shy still. She looked up at her aunt and saw that Anne was smiling at her holding out her arms. Anna hugged her aunt has Anne hugged her close to her.

"Mama, will Henry be coming to lessons with us?" asked Elizabeth.

"I believe so sweetie at the moment his in his own lessons but he will be here very soon," Anne waved the two small girls out of the living room into the nursery.

"Those two I do think will be good friends for life," whispered Henry.

"I think so too," Anne kissed his lips.

"So what were you playing my heart?" asked Henry picking up the deck of cards in front of him.

"Oh we can play whatever you want," said Anne smiling at him.

They played until Anne was too tired to continue and yawned. "Sorry," said Anne her hand over her mouth in the way that she was always been taught. To be ladylike.

"Anne sweetheart take your nap we have a few hours until dinner," said Henry Anne shock her head. He got up and walked over to her side of the table. He picked her up.

"Henry I am too heavy for you to carry and you are injured," said Anne again yawning.

"Shh my love it is just a short distance to the room," whispered Henry placing Anne onto the bed. Anne had already fallen asleep. Henry sighed and walked out of the room closing the door softly after him as Mary Tudor walked through the door.

"Father is Anne here?" asked Mary looking around the room.

"Just gone to have a nap she is very tired at the moment," said Henry sitting down on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"I have finished my letter to the Emperor," said Mary sitting down opposite to her father. "Do you want to read it?"

"No I think that you should just send it and very quick," said Henry. "Did you invite him to court?"

"Yes father I did," said Mary putting the letter into the hands of the messenger that Henry had called for her.

"Good," said Henry to the messenger. "I want that letter sent straight to the Emperor Charles V of Spain. "

"Of course your majesty," said the messenger.

"No-one else is it read this letter," Henry said. The messenger nodded. "This letter must be secret."

"Of course your majesty," repeated the messenger.

"You may go," said Henry the messenger bowed his head then left the apartment on his very long journey. This journey would take around a week maybe more. But the journey would be easier thanks to his pay.

A week later Charles opened the letter that he saw from the address as his cousin Mary being handed to him by an English messenger.

Dearest cousin,

I wanted to write to you my dear cousin that I know is a very sensitive subject. As you might have heard I am getting married to a dear and loving friend. A man that I see myself with in the future with a large loving family. Charles I love him with all my heart and do not want to rule the people of England unless something terrible and ungodly happens to the Princes. This is something that I wish never happens to them. Please Charles war between our great nations would hurt both sets of people. My father the King has many plans in place if war is formed. But I know that the Queen does not want war and worries about the losses that might be from war. My Father and his wife Anne are asking me to offer you a hand of friendship and hope that you are able to make a trip to the court. They hope that in doing this then war and the threats of war will stop.

Your dear cousin Mary Tudor

Charles put the letter down and let people around him start to plan the trip that he would have to make to the court of England. The last time that he had been in England was when his Aunt Katherine was on the throne. And still he saw her as the countries true Queen. He of course wrote a reply to his cousin. He wondered how much the court had changed he had heard from the ambassador that it was a hot bed of sin and hoped that his dear cousin had not fallen into that the trip. He was still of the belief that it would have been better if Anne had been beheaded and Jane Seymour to be Queen and he did not understand what the woman had done wrong to be burnt at the strake by an honourable King as was his former uncle like some common witch when in his eyes the woman was a good Roman Catholic that was true to the true religion.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviewing

still to come

wedding

visits from people

war

rebellions

births

and much much more

pennyheartsseaweed xxx

PS I have started a new Tudor Story called Huntress which I hope you like


	67. Chapter 67

this is a very short chapter

* * *

Anne, unable to sleep sat on a chair in front of the fire in the living none of her ladies and she knew that Henry was fast asleep in the bed.

"I have to finish this," whispered Anne to herself as she opened the box in front of her.

"You need to sleep," said a voice from behind her in a Spanish accent.

"Katherine?" asked Anne not looking around to see where it was from.

"Yes Anne," said Katherine standing in front of Anne looking down at Anne with a smile on her face and kindness on her eyes that Anne had never seen on Katherine's face.

"But your died," whispered Anne looking around.

"Yes I am," said Katherine.

"Am I going mad?"

"No you are not Anne," said Katherine.

"Why are you here?" said Anne. "Sorry I am being rude and I don't mean to be."

"I know you don't Anne. I just wanted to say thank you for what you have done for my daughter," Katherine seat down on the chair opposite Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Anne.

"The happiness and love that you have managed to give to her," said Katherine looking at the pieces of work in front of them. "What is this?"

"Mr Cromwell wants to get rid of the monasteries and I will never allow that to happen many might, no will to change to meet the times. But I want them to stay religious houses. However I am forming new schools, hospitals and other community based projects," Anne smiled.

"And Henry agrees with you?"

"I do not know he let me have a few houses to start with but all they think about is money and the short term. I am the only one looking into the long term effects of getting rid all the religious houses like the Mr Cromwell wants," said Anne looking down at a piece of paper. "We are always getting reports about the abuses but I know that most are not true. And the men doing this work are being paid for every abuse that they report."

"That is corrupt," said Katherine.

"Very his worse than Wolsey ever was," said Anne. "Katherine please believe me I do not want this."

"The people must be up in arms about this form of reform," asked Katherine.

"They will be very soon," said Anne. "Mainly in north of England."

"Why the north?"

"That is where most of the land taken will be sold to Cromwell's friend and those he wants to pay off," said Anne frowning.

"Anne you are waking up," said Katherine fading away from the world. "I promise to visit again."

"Sweetheart," Henry shook Anne awake. "You must have fallen asleep when you were working."

"Sorry Henry," she had her head rested on the chairs arms. Her hands were on her stomach her eyes were still closed.

"Came on up you get," Henry lifted her up into his arms and walked them back into their chamber and onto the bed under the cover. He then got into the bed next to her and said "You know I do not to wake up without you in my arms."

Anne just nodded and then said. "I think that I am going mad."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Henry.

"Nothing my love," whispered Anne still tired falling back to sleep. "I just need to sleep."

"I will talk you tomorrow," whispered Henry into her ear a kissed her on the cheek. Then fell asleep his arms wrapped around his wife.

* * *

thanking for reading and reviewing

still to come

war

more visits

wedding

rebellions

and much much more

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx

PS I have put up a new poll on my homepage voting what is the colour of the wedding dress for Mary on her wedding to Samuel Newton


	68. Chapter 68

I was asked to write a longer chapter so here it is hope all you like

* * *

Charles stepped into the palace of Whitehall for the first time for a long time. The last time he was in England the King his former Uncle had welcomed him with wide arms.

"Welcome back to court," called Mary being followed by her ladies for the household.

"Cousin you have grown into a very beautiful women," said Charles when she reached him. "Where is your father the King?"

"Oh his on his way cousin," smiled Mary. Charles could see that Mary seemed happy.

"You seem very happy," said Charles in Spanish.

"I am cousin," Mary replied back in Spanish.

"Charles," called Henry as Charles and Mary walked into the throne room. Henry had been sat on his throne Anne falling asleep beside him on her throne. Charles saw her large stomach he had known that she was with child but she looked like she should have been bedded.

"Your majesty," said Charles.

"Welcome back to my court," said Henry clapping loudly Anne looked her eyes at the sound and smiled at Charles.

"I am very happy to be here," said Charles smiling back.

"Welcome Emperor," yawned Anne trying to get up off her throne.

"Anne you need your rest," said Henry running to help Anne up holding her hand as she walked up to Charles. The last time that she had seen him she was just the servant and was not allowed to look him straight in the eyes.

"No Henry he is our guest and I need to welcome him," said Anne smiling up at her husband. "I am fine just a little tired that all."

"Your majesty," said Charles kissing Anne's hand that she had held out.

"I am very sorry Emperor but I have to go to a meeting about some schools with my ladies," said Anne kissing his cheek.

"Of course your majesty," said Charles taken back by Anne being very friendly and not like a Queen should be.

"Henry sweetheart I will see you later," Crammer gave her some paper work. "Thank archbishop," she smiled back at him. She held the papers close to her chest and walked being followed by her ladies in waiting. She dress was of her own production and design. Plain light lilac with white beads that highlighted her stomach in a line under her chest.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Charles.

"My Anne has taken it upon herself that she improves the nation's education of the poor," laughed Henry seeing the look on Charles face. "I knew you are thinking but it makes her happy and there for I am happy and the children that she carries are happy and well."

"I thought that the Church did that?" asked Charles.

"Well it did but we have uncovered many abuses in the church and we are cleaning it up. Anne wanted to help so I have let her try and if it works then the rest will follow," said Henry and saw that Mr. Cromwell was looking put out by this. He knew that Anne and Cromwell did not agree with what to do with the religious houses.

"What sort of abuses?" asked Charles.

"Well we had heard about houses where there was corruption and not following the rules in which they said to be following," said Henry Cromwell nodding his head.

"But education for the poor can produce many problems in the kingdoms," said Charles learning from the Holy Roman Empire in which he was having problems with.

"I knew all about the problems with the Lutheran church and my reforms are to bring this country closer to the word of God and God itself," said Henry. "And as head of the church in this Kingdom I want this for my people."

"Of course your majesty," said both Cromwell and Charles.

"Your majesty called for me?" said Samuel Newton.

"Of course my Lord Newton," said Henry smiling at his soon to be son in law. "I wanted to introduce you to Mary's cousin the Holy Roman Emperor."

"Thank you your majesty," said Samuel Newton smiling bowing towards Charles then smiling at Mary who smiled back at him.

"Lord Newton," said Charles. He knew that his was already hated this English man the way that he was looking at Mary his innocent cousin.

"I will see how my lady is doing," said Mary kissing her father, then her kissed her cousin again on the cheek. When she got to her soon to be husband on the lips this was not the first time that she had kissed him in public but she knew that her cousin would not agree to the fact that she was in love with this English man. And with that she left a smile on her face.

"Lord Newton what do you think of my dear cousin?" asked Charles.

"I love her with all my heart your majesty. And I would never hurt her or give her any pain," said Samuel. "I have been in love with her from when I was a young lad."

"Do you care that she is not a princess?"

"No your majesty," said Samuel.

"When is the wedding?" asked Charles.

"The wedding is in two weeks time," said Henry sitting down on his throne his leg was hurting him from standing up. "Mary wanted it before Anne gives birth to the children."

"Well I will be able to make it as I will be back in Spain on that date," said Charles.

"Of course the Lady Mary and myself were planning on inviting you to the wedding," said Samuel Charles did not believe this but smiled at the English Lord.

"Samuel here is going to be made a Duke in a few days time," said Henry. This was a surprise to both Charles and Samuel. He had had Cromwell write up the title and wanted to keep it secret from both Mary and Samuel it had been Anne's idea that she had had when they were in bed together.

"Your majesty I am…" said Samuel still shocked.

"Anne and I wanted no-one to tell us that you two are not equal standing," said Henry. "I would go and tell Mary if Anne has not already told her."

"Of course your majesty," said Samuel bowing his head towards Henry then turning towards Charles said. "It was great to meet you your majesty."

"And you Lord Newton," said Charles as Samuel left the room walking up to the Queen's apartment.

"How can you let that man marry my cousin Mary?" asked Charles raising his voice there was no-one else in the room apart from Charles and Henry.

"Because I know my daughter and she is in love with that man," said Henry.

"But she should be marrying a prince or a king," said Charles.

"But have you talk to her because I have and she wants to marry Lord Newton," said Henry again in the same calm voice.

"Her mother would never agree to this," shouted Charles.

"So you are saying that Katherine would never like to see her only daughter happy?" asked Henry.

"No!"

"So why are you worried about?"

"Because he is a Lutheran," said Charles.

"He is former but he is true the Christian," said Henry.

"I am going right now," shouted Charles walking out of the room with his guards. "I am leaving!"

And with that the court and back to his ship on the way back to Spain.

"Sweetheart," said Henry stepping into the Queen's apartment Anne was leaning over the table with a pencil in her hand. "You should not be doing that."

"Henry I am fine I have finish this so we can just start the final designs for the children," said Anne not looking up at him.

"I need to talk to you," said Henry. "You can do this later."

"Whatever can it be Henry?" asked Anne as he pulled her away into the bed chamber away from her work and ladies. "Where is the Emperor?"

"Gone," stated Henry simply.

"What do you mean Henry?"

"He has gone back to Spain," said Henry in a small voice Anne sat down on the bed pulling Henry with her.

"Does that mean that we going to war with him?" asked Anne in a small voice.

"Yes I believe so," said Henry. Anne had started to cry.

"It's a waste," said Anne as Henry hugged Anne close to him.

"I know that it is sweetheart. I know," kissing the top of her head.

"What do we tell the people?" asked Anne. "What do I tell Mary?"

"Tell them the truth. We tell them the truth that the power of Spain has caused the war," said Henry.

"I was happy this morning I should been there with you to stop this," whispered Anne.

"There was no stopping it my love," said Henry moving his leg pain running though his body.

"Is your leg still hurting?" asked Anne looking up at him worried look on her face.

"It is nothing," muttered Henry like a little boy.

"Henry love it is not nothing I know that it must hurt please let me help you," said Anne standing up and walking over to a box full of medicine that she had been given by the court's doctor. "Lay down on the bed my love."

Henry did so and waited for Anne to come back. When she did she was with Lady Nan and her sister Mary both were holding things in their arms. Nan was holding a bowl of water that he knew would be warmed and a towel. Mary was holding some new bed lining and clothes for Henry when they were finished.

"Henry I am going to have to take off your tights do you want Mary and Nan to go?" asked Anne.

"Yes please," said Henry the pain too much for him. Anne smiled at Mary and Nan they nodded and left the room leaving Henry and Anne on their alone. Anne helped Henry undress and left him in his under shirt which came to his knees. She moved it away from the wound to look at it in more detail.

"Henry my love is infected I need to clean it I'll be right back," she picked up the box and looked though it picking out the medicines that she needed and the equipment that she needed. "I need some help," she went to the door opening it up so that Mary and Nan could come back into the room. "Right I need some cayenne pepper with water it should be one of the bottles that I got out Nan."

"Ok your majesty," said Nan.

"Put a little on the cotton please," said Anne Nan did so handing it to her. "Henry sweetheart this is going to hurt. We sure have something to stop the pain in the box Mary look for white willow bark."

"Find it what should I do?" asked Mary.

"I think you just eat it," said Anne. "That's what the doctor said anyway," placing it in Henry's open mouth he started to crew it and most the pain went away. "If you need any more we will go out and get some for you," Henry nodded unable to speak. "Right I need the Aloe Vera juice as well Nan could do that please for me. Mary I need you to hold Henry's leg for me."

"Of course," both said at the sometime and got on with the jobs that you had been set.

"Right Henry I am going to clean out the wound right now," Anne used the cayenne pepper with water to start cleaning out the wound Henry cried out in pain and Anne was worried that she was doing something wrong. But she knew that Henry was strong and could cope with the pain. Next she used the Aloe Vera juice also clearing the wound. Again Henry cried out but Anne knew that she had to do this. "Nan could you pass me the tea tree oil please," Nan do so. Anne clean the outside area of the wound when it was clean she used the warm water and cleaned up the rest. "Henry I am going have to do this again tomorrow to make sure the wound is really clean I will do it in the morning. Ok?"

"Yes," said Henry tired but most of the pain in his leg had gone.

"Thank you Mary. And thank you Nan. Henry for now I am going to place on your leg a honey plaster," she spread a spoonful of fresh honey onto a cotton piece of fabric and placed it onto the wound. "It has to stay where it is for about 3 hours than I will redress the wound. The honey stick to his leg prefect and then she wrapped the plaster with some more fabric tired it off and Henry sat up and smiled up at her.

"Thank you love," said Henry Anne wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her. "You are the best doctor that I have ever had," kissing her as passionately has he could. She smiled up at him.

"I have to finish off work do you want to come in?" he nodded and with her help walked into the living room. Anne started her work again as Henry with Cromwell and other members of his chamber worked though plans on the war that was soon to be over them. In the meeting was Mary's husband who himself had been a solder so knew what he was meant to do and Samuel who was sitting in for the first time. Both Mary looked to their partners with proud has they helped Anne with her plans.

* * *

Sorry the Charles visit was so short but I could not help it.

I needed Anne to Henry I thought that it was very sweet

I hoped that you enjoyed

still to come

Samuel becoming a Duke

the wedding

Visits

births

war

rebellion

and much much more

thank you for reviewing I have now pasted the 200 mark which I am loving

still doing the poll of Mary's wedding on the homepage

so keep voting

thank you love you all

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	69. Chapter 69

"Henry," called a Spanish accented voice in Henry's ear.

"Who's there?" asked Henry.

"I am here," said Katherine standing in front of him.

"You're dead," said Henry shocked to see her.

"Yes Henry I'm dead. I have told this to Anne as well," said Katherine with a laugh. "She really is a very sweet girl Henry and I am forever grateful for what is has been for our daughter."

"Why are you here?" asked Henry again shocked that Katherine was thank you Anne for something.

"I am here to show you something," said Katherine as the world charged and of them both were placed in other place. This room was Anne's apartments. Anne was crying holding herself close to herself Henry could see that she was shaking.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is having a fit Henry. She is worried that you would leave her that she trying to hold it all in but she cannot," Henry had tears running down her cheeks. "This is what happened before she lost the baby when you had your fall from your horse when you wear Jane Seymour's favour not Anne's."

"I remember I was so angry at Anne for this but she would not say anything about it," said Henry.

"Do you think that Anne would have told you that she was worried about you, losing both the baby and your love the things that she wishes the most of at the time?" asked Katherine.

"No!"

"When you rescued her she was happy to see you but she still does not truly trust you Henry or Cromwell for that matter. He is going to turn his back on you Henry like he has done before. Anne plans of the religious houses is the best idea that the reformers could ever have but Cromwell has we speak like he has done before is going to tell you different," said Katherine. "For the people that I love please Henry, do not let him do this."

"I will try not to," said Henry thinking about the times that Cromwell might have done this. And then he got it. "When he started to push for the dissolution more heavily before Anne was arrested he started tell me things that she was doing. Katherine was he the one that started the lies?"

"Yes and no Henry. Lies and rumours follow Anne around but Cromwell made everything up they were all lies," said Katherine a sad look on her face.

"But why would he do this?" asked Henry.

"Because you fall out of love with Anne," simply said Katherine. "Doing that helped the people who what you to take the country in the wrong direction."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I needed to tell you and look after the country and my daughter," said Katherine. "Tell Anne that I will visit her again," said Katherine with a smile on her face.

"I will," said Henry waking up finding himself in bed next to Anne who was sleep.

"Henry," whispered Anne half asleep turning to face him.

"Yes my love," said Henry.

"I love you," said Anne kissing him then laughing.

"What is it my love?" asked Henry.

"I'm normally the one to wake up in a cold sweat not you. What is the matter?" asked Anne.

"I saw you lose the baby," Anne looked down at her stomach. "No not those wonderful ones."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Anne looking still down at her stomach.

"When I fell off my horse my love," whispered Henry.

"I really do anything," whispered Anne back. "I was so worried and I was not allowed into your room and the Seymour's were all looking at me like was a nothing. But I was your wife and I wanted to help ever if you did not love me anymore. Nan took my back to my rooms and I said that I felt very sick so I went to bed thinking that I would be fine and that you would be back. Then she come into the room and laughed at me. I went into shock and lost the baby. When I saw your face I knew what it meant. And want to die I wanted to go. I tried you knew I wrote about it Henry you read about it."

"I did and I am very sorry," said Henry kissing her and hugging her close to him as close as he could without hurting the babies. "Get some more sleep. I will be here tomorrow like always."

They both fell asleep moments later.

The throne room were full of the noble families with Anne and Henry sat up on their thrones waiting. Beside Anne was Elizabeth sat on her little throne Mary next to her standing up on Henry side were the twins again on small thrones similar to Henry's.

Samuel walked into the room dressed in simple red fit for a Duke which was going to be his standing in court. Samuel was named the Duke of Cumberland and rose to see his in laws smiling down at him. Looking over at Mary she winked and smiled.

"I gave you the new Duke of Cumberland Samuel Newton," called Henry towards the nobles in the room.

"Thank you your majesty," said Samuel.

"Your majesty I need to talk to you," asked Anne's uncle to Anne when she was about to leave.

"I have to go Uncle," said Anne. "Sweetheart, why don't you going with Mary up to our rooms OK?" Elizabeth nodded. "Mama has to talk to her uncle about something," and with that Elizabeth took Mary's hand and walked behind her father. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"About that boy," said Anne's Uncle.

"I think that he is sweet and in love with Mary," said Anne. "I do not see the problem."

"All the work that your late father and I have done," shouted Anne's Uncle. "That is the problem Anne."

"Whatever do you mean uncle? Because it seems to me that I am the one that has been doing most the work is plan of yours. You and father might have placed me in his arms but I love him and my children including Mary. And that boy is correct for her they love each other something that is hard to come by. His majesty my husband must be worry about me," and with that Anne left the room being followed by Nan and Katherine Howard.

"Sweetheart," said Henry kissing Anne on the lips the second that she was in front of him.

"Henry, stop it," said Anne laughing. "I think that my uncle is angry at me."

"Why would that be?" still kissing her the princes had noticed that their parents were being silly and started to laugh at them.

"I told him that I thought that Samuel was correct for Mary," said Anne looking over at the young couple. "I have finished Mary's wedding dress," said Anne changing the subject.

"Really?" asked Henry.

"I know that did not understand why I wanted to design and make but I needed to," said Anne. "The dress that she is wearing is one mine."

Henry looked over to his oldest daughter and saw that she was wearing a style that Anne enjoyed producing. Mary was wearing a more modest style then Anne wear at that age but the style was very simple which was know has Anne style.

"So what colour did you decide on?" asked Henry. Anne shook her hand from side to side.

"I am not telling you," said Anne. "It's a secret," she whispered.

"I wish to know," whispered Henry.

"I still not saying," whispered Anne back kissing him on the lips then sat down on the floor to play with all of the children.

* * *

hope you like

thank you for reading and reviewing

still to come

war

wedding

more visits

and much much more

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	70. Chapter 70

"Mary," said Katherine. "Sweetheart wake up."

"Mama?" asked Mary. "Are you really here?"

"Yes my love," said Katherine hugging her daughter. "Look at you all grown up. A beautiful lady and in love too I can see."

"Yes mama," said Mary smiling. "He is wonderful and very sweet."

"I have seen my sweetheart he is the true heart that I wanted for you," smiled Katherine.

"Samuel was invited by Anne," said Mary worried what her mother would say but Katherine was still smiling.

"Anne has been helping everyone in a way that I could not do," whispered Katherine. "She is a very good mother."

"That she is mother they love her," said Mary. "I miss you everyday mama. And Anne has never tired to replace you in my heart."

"I know sweetheart," said Katherine.

"You are my mother and I will always love and remember you and Anne knows this," whispered Mary thinking about it. "Anne has asked me to treat her like a friend or a sister."

"I heard about that. She is very worried about the children and the people."

"She is worried that she will not manage to survive the births," said Mary looking at her mother Katherine too was worried. "It is very hard for her and the midwives are all worried."

"It is not common of a woman to survive a birth of three small babies," said Katherine. "The mid wives have the right to be worried."

"Do you know if she will survive Mama?" asked Mary.

"It is up to Anne and God to decide," whispered Katherine changing the subject she said. "Are you looking forward to your married life?"

"Yes Mama I am we are going to live at court for a while and I heard that Anne wants to move into Hatfield while the children are little," said Mary. "So I think that we will go with her. I want to help out with them before I have my own."

"Mary I have to go I will be with you always and I promise that I will come back to you in your dreams," Katherine kissed Mary on the cheek and forehead.

"I miss you Mama," said Mary starting to cry.

"I miss you too sweetheart," said Katherine moving away from Mary. "I will always be with you looking down on you."

"Mary it's time to wake up," said Elizabeth jumping onto her bed. "Mama says that it's your big day."

"Elizabeth off your sister," said Anne smiling at the two of them. "It is not very nice to jump on people's beds while they are sleeping."

"OK Mama," said Elizabeth kissing Mary's cheek and moved off the bed with a smile on her face.

"Anne what are you doing here?" asked Mary.

"We are here to dress you Mary," said Anne. "I wanted to help you into the dress that we have made."

"But it is not right…"

"I know but what the hell I am going to do it anyway because I am the King's wife," interrupted Anne with a laugh. Mary looked around the room to see all of Anne's Ladies were smiling at her. "Now up you get your new life is waiting for you."

"Thank you everyone," said Mary blushing red she was also shocked that Anne was seen as heresy.

"We are here to serve you my lady," said Lady Nan and Anne's sister at the same time.

"Plus you have to get used to being served because what is going to happen next," said Anne sitting down on the only chair in the room. "You will getting your own household and people to serve you again."

"Mary Mama has designed you a dress have you seen it its very pretty," said Elizabeth jumping up and down in excitement. "I have seen it and Mama's dress that pretty too. Do you like my dress it's like yours but different."

"Yes Elizabeth I like your dress and no I have not seen my dress yet," said Mary laughing.

"Why is that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise for Mary," said Anne.

"Why was that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because it is my wedding gift for her and it would not be right if she had seen it before," said Anne hugging Elizabeth close to her as she could without her large stomach getting in the way. "Mary could you get the box please," said Anne to her sister.

"Of course," said Mary getting a box and placing it onto the bed next to Mary.

"Open it," said Anne a worried look on her face for the first time that morning.

"That's the dress Mary," said Elizabeth pointing at the box. "Open it!"

Mary opened the boxes lid and gasped when she saw it. "Purple?" asked Mary.

"Purple silks the finest Mary. I wanted you to have it," said Anne moving across the room to sit on the bed. "Light purple I felt was a more wedding colour purer don't you think?"

"Yes it's perfect," Mary pulled the dress straight out of the box. It was beautiful, lace and silk with pearl beads. The sleeves were similar to the ones that she wear everyday but different.

"Do you really like it?" asked Anne.

"Of course thank you," said Mary hugging Anne as tight as she could.

"Right I thought that you would now we need to get you into the dress," said Anne standing up so that Mary could remove the covers and step out of her bed.

Anne's ladies started to undress Mary wash her then dress her in the new dress. Mary could not stop smiling for she was so happy.

"Are you happy Mary?" asked Anne doing the finishing torches to Mary's hair which was down with traditional plaits and pearls that matched the dress.

"I am most happy Anne," smiled Mary back using Anne's family motto.

"I now need to get ready," said Anne walking everyone out of Mary's room and into the Queen's apartments. Anne's dress was a light blue with silver thread detail her hair was uncovered which was something that she always did and she wore a tiara made from flowers similar to that for Elizabeth's. "Do we need to bring some money?" asked Anne. Lady Nan nodded with a smile. "Oh yes I remember," laughed Anne.

When everyone was ready they walked down to the chapel where Samuel and the rest of the court were waiting for them.

"You like very beautiful my pearl," said Henry kissing Mary on the cheek. "Ready?" asked Henry.

"Yes Papa I am ready," whispered Mary taking a deep steadying breath in and out.

* * *

still to come

the wedding itself

the first night

war

births

visits

and much much more

thank you for everyone who voted in the poll sorry but it is now closed

light purple was the most popular for the dress hope you all like

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	71. Chapter 71

Sorry this is a very short chapter

promise long chapter next time

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to bear witness to the joining of this man and this woman," said the Archbishop Cranmer to the packed church. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Henry with a smile on his face he remembered the day that he married Anne. In secret only with a few and God. Nothing like his wedding to Katherine. Or what would have been if he had married Jane. He had planned a large wedding with large amounts of people. Like this wedding in front of him. But he thought about it and he did not want that for he had everything that he wanted with love of his life and a family that he had dreamt of. He thought all this as he passed Mary's hand into that of Samuel's.

"She looks so pretty," whispered an old lady.

"Just like her mother was. I remember when Katherine first come here she was just like the lady," said another.

"And that dress very pretty," said the first old Lady.

"I heard that the Queen herself made it," said someone else.

Henry sat down next to Anne in the front row kissing her on the cheek. "She is beautiful," whispered Henry into Anne's ear.

"She has always been so," whispered Anne back to him before turning to watch the ceremony a large smile on her face. A feeling that she was doing something right.

"Do you Duke Samuel Newton take this woman Lady Mary Tudor to be your wife?" asked Cranmer.

"I do," said Samuel in a strong voice.

"Do you Lady Mary Tudor take this man Duke Samuel Newton to be your husband?" asked Cranmer.

"I do," said Mary a smile on her face as she looked into Samuel's eyes the same expression on his face.

"Will you Samuel love and cherish Mary?"

"I will," said Samuel.

"And will you Mary love and cherish Samuel?"

"I will," replied Mary.

"Will you Samuel place the ring on Mary left hand and repeat after me," said Cranmer Samuel did this. "Repeat after me. I Samuel gave you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and the everlasting circle for the love of god and you Mary."

"I Samuel gave you this ring as a symbol of my love and the everlasting circle for the love of god and you Mary," repeated Samuel sliding the ring onto Mary's ring finger.

"We must prayer for this couple," said Cranmer everyone either seat and prayed (in case of Anne being heavy pregnant and unable to bend down onto the ground) or went down on their knees and prayed for the newly married couple.

* * *

sorry again it is very short chapter

promise again that the next will be longer

hope you enjoyed

and thanking for the reviews and reading

have written the first chapter of which I hope is the start of a good story called death become them hope you read and review if i should continue with it

plus I am in the process of updating my other Tudors story huntress and my Harry Potter story on the run

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	72. Chapter 72

Mary was nervous, very nervous. She was sat on her new marriage bed the top ladies in the land busying around her.

"Sweetheart what is the matter?" asked Anne sitting down next to her step daughter taking her hands in hers.

"Anne what if I am bad?" whispered Mary to Anne watching the ladies.

"Mary this your first time it is not going to be that perfect but Samuel will help and will make it better," Anne said back placing a hand on her large stomach.

"Anne, what was your first time like?" Mary thought about it and said. "It was with father?"

"Yes Mary I told you before my first time was with your father in France. The first time when you lose your maiden head I believe that I have said this before is painful but the pain becomes pleasure and if you are with someone that you love with all your heart than like I said he will make that gap between the pain and pleasure very short," Anne paused and looked over at her sister talking with Nan. "Dear sister could you came over here please?"

"Yes your majesty," laughed Mary walking over with Nan.

"Mary and I were talking about the losing of the maiden head and I think that you would be a much better in discussing the chamber part of relationships," Anne smiled up at her sister.

"Ok, Mary for the first time you need to let the man take the lead," Mary paused and looked at her sister who was staring off into space. "Anne what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing just thinking," Anne muttered turning bright red.

"Oh little sister you are very wanton," laughed Mary as Anne turned a much deeper beet red. "I know what you are thinking about."

"Anne please tell us," smiled Mary jumping next to her step mother. Thinking about the things that Anne must be thinking about.

"I was thinking about how Henry was when we first become known in the way that we will know your husband," she looked around the room. "I was ready that night. I went to his majesties' chamber that night before he came back. I asked the man servant to let me in, he yes and I got ready."

"What did you do?" asked Nan knowing already having been told by Anne after the event.

"I took off all of clothes and got into his bed," the faces around her were shocked. "That might have been why I was called a whore but I wanted to show Henry all of myself. Anyway Henry came into the chamber and at first did not see me. I was very still so I am sure that I did not make a sound. I remember that he had no shirt on and looked amazing."

"Yes I know dear sister," whispered Mary. "On with the story."

"Oh course sorry," she closed her eyes thinking back to that night. "When he saw me he smiled and almost ran towards me. Kissing everywhere then he took me in his arms him on top and I whispered something about giving him a son. And I felt the pain and then I felt a warm spread throughout me. Mostly in my mind; bright colours and patterns of joys and happiness."

"Anne will my first time be like that?" asked Mary watching her step mother's face lighting up as she remembered the time.

"I hope that you do."

"My first time was a very busy affair," remembered Mary. "I was about fifteen almost sixteen years old and I was in love with a servant."

"Mary you never said," Anne looked up at her sister in shock.

"I had to keep it from you because for with Father wanted for us."

"Really?"

"Yes dearest Sister," Mary paused. "My husband bless him knows about my colourful past. And still loves me as I love him and our children. We were in the stables one night and it was a quick bunk in the hay."

"Nan what about you?" asked Anne again knowing what she was going to say.

"It was with a man that I was set to marry. I was promised to him as he was to me," she sadly smiled a ghost of a smile thinking about the man that she had loved.

"Who?" asked Mary Newton nee Tudor surprised still that the women were talking so open about a subject that was meant to be off limits. well that was what her mother had told her when she was younger.

"Sir Richard Wood," whispered Nan in a low sad voice. "He died two months afterwards in a road accident." Anne got up and hugged her friend she felt the pain that Nan most have been feeling thinking about the day that Richard had gone out riding and had fallen from his horse only to die before help could reach him. she remember the tears that Nan that lost because of the lose of her one true love. "This day is not one of sadness but one of feeling happy and in love."

"Thank you for all sharing with me," said Mary as Cranmer came in to bless her.

Mean while outside Henry and Samuel were also talking.

"Samuel I will give you this piece of advice," said Henry walking along side the younger man.

"What is that your majesty?"

"Love my daughter with all of your heart and mind and you will have a happy and long marriage."

"Thank you your majesty," then Samuel paused and thought about what he was about to do. "Your majesty I have never been with a maiden what do I need to do?"

"Samuel I would take things slower than you would normally. Losing a maiden head is very painful from what my dear wife has told me. However if you take things slow the pain that the lady feels will be less," Henry did not like talking or thinking about one of his girls losing their pureness. He did not want to think about any of his children having that sort of relationship so soon.

* * *

sorry this has taken so long to update hoped to have updated soon than this

but stupid laptop stopped connecting to the internet so having to use the family computer which everyone else is having to use

still to come

Mary and Samuel's first night together has husband and wife

war

visits

births

and much more

love form pennyheartsseaweed

thank you for all of the reviews and for waiting and reading

hope to update as soon as I can


	73. Chapter 73

If you under 16 yrs old skip to the next chapter

sorry that this has taken awhile to update hope you enjoy! edited on 4th June 2012

* * *

Mary and Samuel were sitting up in their marriage bed. Both were nervous and waited for the prayers around them to finish them.

"Ahem," finished Cranmer followed by the rest in the room.

"I am forever grateful for the old practice of being in the room when the couple first mate is over," whispered Anne to Henry he nodded and smile down at her. He did not want to see or hear what was about to happen between the young couple. It was something that should be private between the two. He also has her father did not want to know that his little girl was to become impure by her new husband.

"I think we should all leave," called Henry to everyone apart of the young couple. Anne smiled and waved back to Mary to calm her step daughter's nerves. "Sweetheart are you ok?" asked Henry whispering in Anne's ear hugging her close to him as they walked away from the newlyweds apartments.

"Nothing my love I was just thinking about when we got married my love," whispered Anne as they entered into the Queen's apartment which had become their main living area in the palace.

"What about it?" Henry murmured close to her neck which he was kissing.

"Henry we cannot do this," she moaned in pleasure though her words.

"I know, I just want to pleasure my angel of a wife," picking her up into his arms and placed her gentle down on the bed. Starting to kiss her again as he undid the dress that she was wearing.

"I wonder how Mary and Samuel are doing?" asked Anne when she was undressed smiling up at her horny husband. Henry watched her dark brown hair falling down her back like a waterfall.

"Sweetheart I do not want to think about that tonight," stopping and looking down at his wife round with his children. "I just need you my love."

"Oh poor sweetheart I will do that for you my love," whispered Anne as Henry, lied down on his side of the large bed taking off his shirt. She repeated in a purr "I love you," as she undid Henry's trouser fastenings. Lying down next to him she used her hands to touch his manhood. "I love you my sweet and I want to make you feel better."

"Oh Angel," moaned Henry as Anne's lips touched the tip. Anne moved her head fully down taking as much as she could for him then back up to start again and repeat.

Meanwhile in the newlywed's chamber Samuel and Mary were kissing passionately Samuel rolled them so that Mary was on the bottom her back on the mattress.

"Oh Mary I do not want to hurt you," said Samuel breaking out of their kiss.

"Samuel I know that you do not. Anne and the ladies told me that this will hurt but that because I love you…"

"I love you too," interrupted Samuel kissing her hand.

"That you will never hurt me," finished Mary red in the face.

"Sweetheart I love you and I give you this promise I will never hurt you if I can help it," said Samuel in a strong voice.

"I know Samuel," she pulled herself up to him so that most of her body was torching his. "I want you body and soul."

"I love you," he kissed down her neck and then not breaking the kissing pulled Mary's nightshirt over her head leaving her completely naked to his torch. "I want you too."

Mary at this stage was so breathless that she was unable to think straight.

"Are you ready?" he whispered he pulled away from her to see her nod her head. He placed her back down on the mattress and parted her legs kissing her left thigh he smelt her arousal. "I promise that I will never hurt you," he whispered into her skin.

"I know," Mary ran her hands though his thick hair. "Make love to me," she breathed her voice full of lust and passion.

He slowly pushed into her; Mary felt pain like she had never felt before. Samuel paused and waited for her face to become calm once again. Mary smiled to saw that Samuel should continue. He pulled in and out faster and faster.

"Oh Samuel…Oh sweet love," Mary moaned over and over again.

"You are so tight around me and so wet," Samuel moaned back believing that he would not be able to control himself.

"Oh Samuel cum inside me make me with your child," Mary whispered into her husband's ear biting it gently between her front teeth.

"Oh Mary," whispered Samuel. "I'm going to cum."

"Oh yes Samuel cum inside me," purred Mary in a fashion that if she thought about it was in her eyes sinful. But at the time she did not care nor knew what she was doing just letting the feeling of passion falling over her as she let the moment caught up with her. Samuel was not far behind sending his seed into her channel. Both kissed and moaned that they loved each other.

"Sleep my heart I will be here in the morning," murmured Samuel watching Mary's eyes close in sleep soon afterward falling asleep himself.

sorry again my laptop and all other home computers have been in the shop for repairs which are now all fixed fingers crossed had something like 1500 virus one just one laptop which is bad and I have no idea where i got them. But all sorted like I said I hope nothing else goes wrong. Just finished all my as exams and just two more weeks of this year's college then you all will have attentions for most of it

still to come

war

visits

and much much more

i will be updating many of my other stories and hope to start a new project which hope you will like but i will keep you updated when i finish planning for it

other stories coming along fine like i said thank you for the reviews and writing hugs all around you can email my though fanfiction like normal if you want i will answer when i can

love from

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	74. Chapter 74

so sorry that this has been so long updating this story I had a bit of writers block with all of my stories and I have been very busy

so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

here is the next chapter in this story edited on 4th June 2012

* * *

Henry knew what war meant he had ordered many times. However now that he had his growing family to think of he did not know what to do. He did not want to leave his heavily pregnant wife and family.

"My love?" asked Anne seeing that Henry was not eating his food but picking at it. This was not normal for him. Normally he would be finished way before her. And this made her worried about him. They were both spending time together eating their breakfast like they did every day before going about their busy count life.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart I was thinking," muttered Henry looking everywhere but that his wife.

"Henry you must tell me about it," said Anne. "For if you do not you will have nothing else on your mind all day."

"I know sweetheart but I do not want to worry you," said Henry grabbing hold her hand over the table top.

"Henry I will worry more because I will know that my husband is keeping things from me when we have promised it each other and God that we would never do such a thing," Anne kissed his hand fingers first and took one of the ringed fingers into her month and sucked on it in the way that she knew Henry loved. She knew that he would do anything for her when she had him in a pleasurable mood.

"Anne sweetheart you knew that I can never keep things from you," Anne smile up at him. "I am worried that I am going to place the nation into a war that I know that we will never be able to finish."

"Henry, I love you and nation is behind you. Everyone looks up to you because you are a great leader and King. Spain just wants to bully us into believing that they are the rulers of the world. When we have the best people in the known world," Anne laughed at this.

"Sweetheart, I know all of that. Cromwell wants me to send the order very soon," Henry said kissing her on the cheek.

"Henry Cromwell wants what Cromwell does," Anne said. "He is busy body that needs to watch himself," Henry was shocked at what Anne had just said.

"Whatever do you mean Love?" he questioned.

"Henry I mean that he is wrong to pressure you because I am worried that you will become ill with worry," Anne smiled sweetly. "If I was you I would talk to someone else, someone that is not a member of the chamber."

"Ok my love I will think about it."

"Henry, please think about it," suddenly Anne placed both her hands onto her large stomach and gasped out in pain causing Henry to run around the table worried about his wife.

"Anne Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked placing his hands over hers.

"The children are just moving about and kicking they are very strong," she smiled up at him and then looked back down at his large hands over her smaller ones. "This is a good thing, which is what the midwives have said."

"Anne I know that I could lose you," Henry whispered into Anne's ear. "And I do not know if I could handle it if I did."

"Henry I am not going anywhere," feeling again the small kicks. "I promise!" She had a very sudden change of subject. "What are you going to do about Master Cromwell?"

"Whatever do you mean Anne?" Henry asked back.

"I mean about him pressuring you into an answer," she seemed to think about it. "He has done this before to you. Remember who is King, you not him. You decide not him and you can decide in your own time. Charles is not banging on the doors as we speak in fact from what I have been told he is having problems getting things together."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Some very good sources, Mary, your daughter, has been given letters from a member of the Spanish court who is friend of England that the King has been suffering from poor builders and shipman," she looked at Henry who had sat down heavily with this knowledge.

"Why has Cromwell not told me about this?"

"Henry I believe that Cromwell wants us to go to war with Spain. And is holding back information from you," thinking about it. "But I would be coming from a hurt woman point of view."

"A hurt woman, whatever do you mean? Sweetheart," Henry laughed.

"Yes Henry a hurt woman. One who has had her family has been turned upside down because of that man."

"Anne it was..."

"Henry, do not say that it was not his fault," Anne interrupted him. "I have been involved in this as much as you Henry. I had to watch the lies play out," with that she was crying.

"Anne I will punish him for what he did to you, but not at the moment," Henry said watching the tear fall down his wive's face. "I need him at the moment but if he becomes a problem he will be gone."

"Thank you Henry I believe that you will need help and I do not want to go through Cromwell. Do I have our permission to write to other Princes and Kings of Europe for help in this?"

"Of course sweetheart do you have a copy of what you wanted to say to them?" Anne nodded and unfolded a sheet of paper from a pocket on her dress. "You knew that I would allow you."

"I knew my lord," she laughed. "Henry I had an idea that you would. Do you want me to read it to you?" Henry nodded his head. She read. "To the Free Princes of Europe from the hand of a wife and mother. My people are on the edge of hell, a war that none of us wants or needs. My Lord and Master, King Henry is..."

"You should say that I am ready to fight but as..."

"At the end of opinions something like that?" they were bouncing ideas off of each other they were finished in about an hour. Copies were made and sent out to the friendly countries.

"Henry I want to invite to court some Princesses from Europe," said Anne as they walked though the gardens.

"Of course my heart," Henry smiled down at his wife. "Who are you thinking about inviting?"

"I was thinking about invite the Princess of Cleves Anne and Amalia it would be good to help them in learning about other courts," Henry kissed her passionately.

"You are a very large heart sweetheart and I know that you want to play matchmaker with them as you did with Mary," both of them laugh.

"Mary, Henry found her love as I did when she was younger she just needed a push into his arms," kissing him again. "Do you think that Mary will have children very soon?"

"Sweetheart I do not want to think about it at the moment," Anne laughed at him.

* * *

still to come

war?

visits

and lots more

thank you for reading and reviewing

I am in the process of going though the chapters and making sure that the mistakes are fixed so it is easier to read for many of you

thanks to all that have waited

pennyheartsseaweed


	75. Chapter 75

Hi everyone,

Just a very quick note and then you can read the new chapter. I know that I do not own many of the characters in this story and that they belong truly to history and others I have made up. This is a short chapter, I know, but I have been very busy with A level revision as for the next two weeks I have exams. I will try to update my other stories very soon when all of the exams are over.

I hope you enjoy chapter 75 of Second time around

love

pennyheartsseaweed

* * *

A black ship landed into the port of Dover on broad was two beautiful young women. Both were not your traditional type of beauty but like Queen Anne, had something about them. Both loved cards and games, but had no need for books. They had spent the whole of the trip talking and laughing about what they were about to find at the English court. The sisters had never been outside of their own land of Cleves. On this trip they had passed through lands that were at war over religion.

"Amelia, I am very nervous," Anne or Anna said to her younger sister.

"I am too. Do you think that we will see the Queen?" Amelia replied sitting down on a chair in their chamber at the house that they were staying in sometime later. Pushing herself closer towards the table which just a few minutes ago had been covered in a card game.

"I think that we will Sister," Anna said. "We need to practice our English beforehand."

"Oh I hate languages Anna," Amelia slumped down onto the table.

"Amelia you need to learn. Me too! I know that you hate the lessons, I hate them too. But you know why we have to…"

"Anna I know, I know," she sighed. "I just wish that languages came naturally to me," she leaned forward and whispered. "I hear that Queen Anne is a master of many languages more than her husband the King."

"I know what you mean," Anna whispered back in Germany.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes!" both of the girls called.

"Your Highnesses I have your dinner that your party owned," said a young serving girl.

"Thank you," said Anna in heavily accented English. The serving girl curtsied, just like she had been told to do, and placed the food on the table.

"And would you like any drinks?" the young serving girl said smiling at the guests. Her employer was a rich man who was a supporter of the Queen and so was given the task of looking other the important foreign visits. She was happy to see some new faces and hoped to visit the court as a member of their party. Anything that leave this place and visit something new, not that she was not happy where she was just wanted a change.

"Some wine please," replied Amelia smiling back at the girl.

"I will right back with some wine for you," with that she was gone. She had known that she should have brought the wine with her but she had no more hands when she was holding the meal. She walked down to the kitchens, which were built on the other side of the house, to keep the smells of the fuel away from the rooms. For all learned Tudors knew seemed to better for you. It also spook of your riches and standing in society. Her own, home when growing up was just a room with a small hole in the roof; it let out the smoke from the fire.

However, back in the guest room, this was not thought of and the meal was being eating with polite means and passion.

"Well she was sweet," said Amelia before biting into the first of the sweet meat with vegetables, but only a few, as it was believed in the time that they were bad for you. It was juicy and rich with thick gravy over it. But she added more loving the taste of the sauce mixing with the rest of the ingredients to make something that was truly new to her.

"I believe that she would be a good servant for us in England," smiling Anna used her fork on the sweet fruits that were on the table at the same time. Then another short knock at the door. Opening the door from the outside the serving girl walked into the chamber.

"Here is the finest wine that my master will allow to be used. But I will say that he says that it is one of the best wines that he has ever tasted," she poured out the wine from the bottle into two glasses and then placed each glass beside the young women. "And I hope that you enjoy your meal and the rest of your visit to England. As well as your stay here I should say."

"We are sure that we will," said Anna. "Miss is it proper if I was to ask your name?"

"Of course Your Highness," she paused. "My name is Lily Wells."

"Lily like the flower?" asked Amelia in her broken English.

"Of course Your Highnesses. My mother was a great lover of the flower when she was with us."

"We are truly sorry Lily to hear that," replied Anna as she watched Lily wipe away a tear from her eye.

"I will leave you to your meals. Just ask if there is anything that we can do for you or your party." And with that Lily was gone out of the room.

When they finished their meals there was another knock on the door and in stepped some of their ladies.

"Your highness," each one curtsied to them and started to set up each of their bedchambers that were just off from main chamber that they were in.

"Anna?"

"Yes Amelia?"

"I was thinking," whispered Amelia.

"Yes Amelia?" repeated Anna with a smile.

"I was thinking that serving girl, Lily. She would be very good addition to our party."

"I, too was thinking that Amelia."

"Well she does speak English and I think that she would love to see the English court, just as much as we do. And our ladies in waiting could learn more English from someone who is from England." Amelia reasoned.

"Not just out ladies in waiting but also us. We could learn much better English from a native speaker," Anna thought more about it. "In the morning I will ask Master Bagwell if it would be ok."

* * *

still to come

the girls arrive into London

the threat of war

and much more


	76. Chapter 76

sorry this has been soooo long in the production. I am going to make my excuses now. I have been very busy looking for work and have had a very bad writers block for most of my stories. I started to write this chapter a couple of months ago but changed it what it is now. I hope you all like and enjoy. It has really great to get back into the writing again, but it did take me awhile to get the right tone for this story. Again I hope you all enjoy and that I will be updating some of my other stories before Christmas. ps. thank you sailormoon1982 for the help. And all of those who have reviewed the stories.

* * *

Anne and Mary sat on the high thrones meeting the people, smiling at the many people that came before them. They had been meeting the people for around an hour when they were met with a problem.

"Your Majesty, your highness," said an older man. His hair was pale white with lines of grey throughout his hair and beard. He looked to both women like a kind grandfather. However, both never having known their grandfather's could only guess at this. "I am Friar William for the Louth Abbey, I am here to ask you if you will save the abbey?" he asked his body low in a bow which looked in pain to do so, but trained to do so from years of practice.

"I will try as much as I can. I however cannot make any promises. I will need to ask my husband for what is going to happen to your Abbey," Anne said smiling down at old man. "I know that you must have travelled a long distance and you must be very tired and hungry. Mary," she turned to smile at her step-daughter. "Sweetie hand him the chicken next to you."

"This one, Anne?" Mary pointed at a large cooked bird to her right.

"Yes that one," Anne nodded her head. Mary picked up the bird and walked down the steps towards the friar who took it with grace. He was still low in a bow.

"Thank you your majesty," Friar William smiled up towards the two women seat. He looked at the bird again his mouth watering at the very sight of it. He and his men were going to eat well tonight he thought.

"Sweetheart," called Henry from the doorway, everyone in the room bowed or curtsied as he came in apart from his wife, who could not and remain seated on her throne.

"I thought that you would be still in the chamber with your ministers?" asked Anne kissing Henry on the cheek. As he sat on his throne next to her, placing one of his large hands on his wives increasing stomach. He felt a number of small kicks and smiled at this.

"I have just finished," kissing her back. Before changing the subject and turning to his oldest child. "Mary, my dear child your husband is asking for you."

"I will see what he wants, Papa," Mary jumped down from her throne, pecking her father on the cheek as she passed. "I hope that we can do something about your Abbey Friar," and with that she left the room. Knowing that she would hear about the rest of the meeting from her step mother later on that night, when helping her for bed. She just smiled that she had her own news. But that could wait.

"Love this is Friar William from Loath Abbey he is here to save his Abbey from Cromwell's men," Anne announced him to the older man. Pointy not saying her husband's men but Cromwell's men.

"We were your majesties would bring the Abbey into the Queen's group to stop the Abbey and the works that we do in the community to waste," the old Friar said.

"I do remember Cromwell telling me that this Abbey has been placed on the list for one of the closings," thought Henry out loud, having not missed the way that his wife had announced the Friar. He just took it for her moods in her pregnancy.

"Your majesty we are all thoughtful loyal subjects at the Abbey and the surrounding area," the old man said. He had caught up on the tone of the Queen even if the King had not.

"I know that you all are and I will be sending back up my men to review the future," said Henry and with that the old man went on his way.

Meanwhile out of the room with Mary and Samuel sat out in the garden on one of the branches that were dotted around the gardens, watching the birds on the river. Samuel had his arm wrapped around his love. They were both deep in thought watching the world. When suddenly Mary spoke, "My Love, have you ever thought of having children?" she asked.

"Why do you ask my love?" Samuel asked back worry in his voice.

"Well I see how much Anne and Papa love having children and I love my brothers and sister. But I always wanted my own. However, I wanted to ask you about children," Mary turned to Samuel smiling a small smile.

"Mary, are you trying to tell me?" Samuel was lost of words he could not believe his ears.

"I maybe," she teased kissing him on the cheek.

"Really my love?" Samuel by this point wanted to jump up and shout out loud, but he knew that he could not.

"I think that I maybe. I just wanted to tell you before I go to the midwife about it."

"But my love are you really and truly sure that you maybe with child?"

"Samuel please keep your voice down," she interrupted in a whisper. "I do not want everyone else to know before we are sure if I am."

"Mary, my heart, my love want are we waiting for..."

"I know that my monthly courses are late and I have been feeling ill in the morning, which is a sign, I know that from Anne. But I want you there with me when I find out if I am or not," Samuel hugged his wife in closer. "My mother and Anne have had bad luck when with child and do not want to go though that Samuel."

"Oh my love Mary I promise whatever happens I will be there for you."

* * *

cliff hanger

still to come war? visits of the Cleeves girls, babies and much much more to come.

love

pennyheartsseaweed

And please continue to vote for war with Spain or not. You can vote on my profile. You decide.


	77. Chapter 77

Sorry that this has been so long to update. I have been so busy in starting a new couple of courses at university. And it might be awhile between updates to my stories. However, I am planning to write updates to all of the Tudor stories and my Ashes to Ashes story. But anyway, stop me from going on about my busy life here is the new chapter for second time around... I hope you all enjoy. (RIP Anne Boleyn "murdered" on 19th May 1536)

* * *

Mary and her husband Samuel both were sat down by the large fireplace that their bedchamber. Both were trying not to laugh for they had just gotten the most wonderful news.

They were with child.

With a hand on her stomach Mary quietly read on her eyes scanning the pages. The book that she was reading was by a brilliant new female author of the name of Katherine Parr. A woman who had been married a number of times and had cared for a number of children from her husband's previous marriages. Anne had given this book to Mary and it was on the rights of women in the country and in religion.

Samuel on the other hand was reading a book that a friend had given to him, on the subject of the new lands that had been found in the Americas, the author of which had been lost to history and the printing process. But he enjoyed it, his father having been an explorer himself. Samuel know that he was not his father and wondered what type of father he was going to be to his and Mary's children. But, he knew that he was not going to make the same mistakes.

Both were tried from the news but they had to wait for the bed to be made ready a process that was done every night.

"Sweetheart," Samuel whispered to Mary. He knew how servants gossiped.

"Yes my love?" replied back Mary also in a whisper.

"I was just thinking when are we going to tell their majesties?"

"Papa and Anne should be the first people that we tell," Mary stopped and the worry that had started to build up in her when she first thought that she was pregnant. "But, I do want to wait a bit longer just the news between us. Samuel I am worried that I may…"

"I know how you feel Sweetheart," Samuel moved to hug his wife seeing tears in her eyes. "We need to move slowly about it. We are going to have a long and loving life together and if we do less this baby there will be others. And we have time together, but we have to talk positive and be happy about it."

"I know but I am still worried."

In another chamber Anne and Henry were also reading. Anne, her plans for the abbey schools that she was designing and Henry papers of state. By their feet Elizabeth was playing chess with little Anne her cousin, and was winning.

"How is your leg, Love?" Asked Anne, having been watching her husband message his knee for about five minutes.

"Whatever are you saying, my heart?" replied Henry stopping and giving Anne a narrowed look.

"I have been watching you Henry and you have been rubbing your knee. This it hunting you again?"

"Just a little bit but I can live with it," he smiled at her. "I think that it is just stress and everything."

"Henry you need to go riding and calm down, get away from the business of state," Anne smiled that him. "What are you working on?"

"I am not going to worry you with it, my Sweet," kissing Anne on the lips. "What are you working on?"

"I am just going though the Plans for the first school," Anne smiled up at her husband. However, Anne knew that Henry had changed the subject and was hiding things from her. But, she was not going to ask right that second what it he was hiding from her. "Henry, my ladies have been having trouble on getting key information from Cromwell's office. He is the person that has the budget and the plans, layouts and others things for the abbey sites. We have had to talk to the abbey's themselves. I mean that they have been really good and giving them to us and everything, but some of them have been out of date. Cromwell is said to have the most updated information of the buildings in the country. I mean I have heard that he has been sending out people out to take notes on the sites and some of them are mine."

"Oh Anne my angel I will talk to him about it. But my dear his work is important."

"I know that Henry, but so is mine," also shouted Anne. "Cromwell knows that to but that does not stop him from trying to bloke me."

"Anne, I will, I promise, that I will talk to him and get you the information that you need. I will do that tomorrow in the cabaret meeting."

"Thank you." Kissing him on the lips standing up. "Lizzie my darling I think you and little Anne need to go to bed it is late." Turning to look down at the two children on the floor.

"Yes mama," said Elizabeth starting to pack up the chess pieces and board. "Come on Annie," taking her cousin's hand. Before both skipping hand and hand into their bed chamber followed by Lady Nan and other ladies of the Queen's chambers to help the little girls get ready for bed. After waiting five minutes both little girls come back into the main chamber and run over to Anne and Henry.

"Goodnight Mama," Elizabeth said kissing her Mum. "Goodnight Papa," then kissing her Dad.

"Goodnight my darling daughter sleep tight," said Anne kissing her back on the cheek.

"Goodnight my little gem, sleep tight and do not let the bed bug bite," laughed Henry tickling his youngest daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aunty Queen," whispered Little Anne hugging her aunt. Still nervous around her family.

"Goodnight my darling little niece," whispered back kissing her on the cheek hugging her back.

"Goodnight Uncle King," turning to her Uncle and curtsying towards him.

"Goodnight Little Annie, I hope you have a good night sleep," he smiled at his little niece. Kissing her on the cheek. Earning a smile and giggle from the little girl.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter please review and that way I will be able to make sure that I am able to update quicker.

still to come:

Threat of war?

the two princesses arrive at Court

Mary and Samuel tell people about their new baby

and much more still to come

it is not yet finished (I hope to still be writing this story for a while)

peace out until next time

love pennyheartsseaweed xxxxx


End file.
